Pray for your soul
by Taua
Summary: Naruto, married father of three children, remembers about the person he loved the most: Sasuke Uchiha. That man managed to change his whole life within a few days. But when he met the raven for the first time he had not the slightest idea 'what' he was...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello lovely reader! I'm glad you found your way to this story. It's my first English one, therefore I would be glad if you would tell me what you think about it, especially because English is not my first language.

Summary (a little longer Because of the limit before): Naruto Uzumaki, a married man and father of three children, is an adult who is liked by friends and beloved by his family.

But the happy man is carrying a dark, painful memory in his soul which influenced his whole life.

He visits a grave which belongs to the person he loved the most and remembers the happiest and still worst year he passed;

When he was a 17-year-old youth he moved - along with his friend Gaara - into a new town. The orphan had problems at school right from the beginning.  
But the far worst was that he attended the class with the most stuck-up guy he had ever seen: Sasuke, the bastard, Uchiha.

Naruto was annoyed by him from the first day on and he took every chance to needle the bastard. One day, however, Naruto got the idea that Sasuke was addicted to drugs, just like Gaara, and he faced him with his thesis on Halloween night.

Anyway, here a few more WARNINGS: Character Death, Violence, Drugs, Bloodflow, Angst, Religion, Grand People Sadist. If you're still here, enjoy the prologue, please... ... ... (kukuku)

* * *

A man knelt in front of a small altar with a wooden cross, his hands folded and the head bowed. He moved his lips with closed eyes and seemed to be concentrating very hard.

"Amen," he said, crossed his body, and took the small, black cross of his necklace and kissed it before he got up. He stretched his legs and then put on the black jacket. He touched the bags. "Mobile phone. Okay. ... Keys. Okay. ..." he whispered to himself while he left the small room and went over to the living room. He looked to the wall clock and sighed. The man put on a gentle smile and asked a small, maybe two-year-old boy, who was playing with building blocks, "Hey Sasu. Where is mommy?" The little, black-haired boy got a big grin and pointed enthusiastically to the door where the man was standing.

"Kit! Kit!!" he answered and the man grinned back.

"Thanks! And what are you building?"

"Catle!! Big catle!!!" the boy shouted with joy and put some blocks on top of each other.

"Ah, a big castle? Very nice," the adult said and went over to the other side of the house to a big, white room. He smelled cookies and licked his lips. That was definitely the smell of tasty cookies with chocolate.

He walked to the kitchen door and looked inside. A black-haired beauty was standing in front of the oven and a blond, maybe six or seven-year-old girl was dropping melted chocolate over some fresh cookies. The woman leaned up to open the oven and take out another baking tray, but the man jumped to her and took the sheet for her. "You know what the doctor said! No heavy things for you!" he complained and put the hot sheet on the stove.

The raven rolled her eyes and smiled. "Right, a baking tray with _all_these cookies is as heavy as a rock. Sometimes you are even too worried, Naruto." The man sighed, put his hands on the womans' hips and pulled her closer. He looked down to her, just at the small bump on her stomach.

"Hinata, but-" he started but was interrupt.

"No `but Hinata´. I have already born two, so I think I'm an expert on knowing how to behave. And there is still some time left before I can't even carry a little baking tray." Her bright eyes were directed on the blond man and he bowed his head helplessly.

"I know you're right. But it's exciting every single time. And I calmed down! Remember the time you were pregnant first?" he joked and chuckled as Hinata closed her eyes, stressed.

"I think you should leave before you drive yourself crazy over nothing again," she said and turned around. She picked up a colourful little bag and gave it to the man. He smiled and held it in one hand, so that he could hug his wife and give her a kiss on the lips.

He informed worriedly, "If anything is wrong, call and I'll be back in no time." Hinata nodded and he let her go with a smile. Then he went over to the table and kneeled next to the chair the girl was sitting on. "Can I ask you a favor, princess?"

The blond girl turned her head and grinned. "Of course daddy!"

He looked around, moved his head fore ward and whispered in her ear, "Could you look after mommy and Sasu-Chan?" The blond nodded and smiled happily. She was so proud when her father gave her a job! Said man rustled the girl's hair and grinned. "That's my girl. Thank you so much!" He got up again and waved to the woman. "I'll be back soon. See ya!" he called and went through the door. Hinata shook her head and held the car-keys in her hand, so that her clumsy husband could take it easily. The man just ran back, looked around quickly, took the keys, kissed his wife on the cheek and gasped, "Thanks honey. See ya."

* * *

Naruto was driving the car for almost five hours and the nearer he got to his destination the more he became sad. He listened to the CD he put in the player. That was the most sad song he knew... His song... _their_song. He remembered the buzzing bass of the boxes that night, and how they got lower and lower. He breathed deeply and concentrated on the street. He was almost there and after another half hour he parked his car on a small space between the street and the forest. He locked the door, headed deeper into the forest and ate some of the cookies Hinata had given him. He pressed his lips together and gasped. The cookies were salty. It seemed a little blond girl messed up things in the kitchen. Naruto smiled softly. That was just typical for his daughter. He walked further, looked around and stopped when he saw what he was looking for.

He went over to the little cross made out of rock. Weeds grew over it, hiding the grey material under a shrub of leaves and green. The blond walked to the cross, knelt down and released it from some of the leaves, so that the fine handiwork could be seen. He knew the signs on the rock, he had the model on a necklace around his neck. He remembered how proud the former owner was, how long he had waited and how much he had paid for the small piece of platinum. Naruto looked up in the sky and noticed that it was only afternoon. The others would take some time to arrive. He sighed, sat down next to the cross and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Sorry that I came just for the anniversary. Hinata is pregnant again and the kids were ill."

He laughed quietly and sadly. "It's strange. Every time I look on Sasu-chans' back I think I see you in front of me. Maybe you were reborn after all? As my own son? Wouldn't that be funny?" He sighed and laid back a bit, so that he felt the cold, wet rock on his back. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I miss you... I miss you so much..." He opened his eyes again, showing shining sea-blue and continued. "I began giving back some of what Hinata gives me. But I don't think I can pay back all of it. It's almost..." He stopped and thought again before he ended. "... It's almost the same affection we had for each other. Almost the same love we felt for each other." He hit the rock softly and chuckled. "But only almost, so don't get jealous!" He became sad again, turned around and rested his head on the cold grey.

A single tear rolled from his cheek and he whispered despairing "Why did you leave me, bastard...?!"


	2. The new town

A/N: Hello readers!

Just so you don't get confused, from now on Naruto 'remembers' his past, but it is told normally. Now he's no longer 35 years old, but only 17. I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

~ 18 years ago ~

The lad jumped out of the bus, stretched his arms and legs, and took a deep breath. He hated long trips without break, and the more happy he was that it was over for the day. He put on his biggest grin and turned around, smiling at the red-haired man who followed him. He didn't seem to be satisfied with the situation, his green eyes were tired, empty and at the same time full of sadness.

The other man ran to him, grabbed his wrist and grinned "C'mon! Let's go inside and check out your room!" He went forward, but then he opened his mouth like he remembered something important. "Ah! Wait, I'll take our luggage!!" He walked over to the boot and lifted two big bags onto his shoulders. The redhead watched him but refused to help. He hated that place, that prison. But the man with the blond, spiky hair kept grinning and carried the things up to the third floor, room 133.

"Ha! Heavy!" he complained and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He looked around and smiled. "Look! This room is awesome!" He walked to one of the big windows, pulled the curtains to the site and wided his eyes. "Gaara! Gaara, this is amazing!! Believe it!!!" he gasped, looking outside. From here they had a beautiful panorama: The whole city, from the first to the last house. But the other man kept standing in the door, arms crossed over his chest, the eyes directed to the ground. The blond turned his head and his face became hard. He stepped to Gaara and put one hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Remember that you do this for your own sake."

"Own sake?" the redhead repeated coldly, "Don't make fun of me, Naruto. I will die here." The man called Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Die? You would have died if you were still out there, getting high and HIV positive." He was mad. Fucking mad. Just as his friend.

"I prefer to die that way," the other answered and suddenly found himself pinned against the wall. The blond looked up to him, his eyes full with anger.

"You fucking idiot! Don't say anything like that again!! Never again!!!" he hissed. He tried to get control over himself again, letting the bigger man go. His body was trembling and he screamed, "You almost died once! And now I'll keep you here until you are clean! Believe it! I'll not stand there watching you killing yourself!! I'm your friend!!!"

"Friend?" Gaara chuckled. He put his hand on the red tattoo on his temple, the sign for love. "Would a friend force you into pain, suffering and sadness? Would a friend do the same as you, Naruto?"

Now the man had had enough. He clenched his fist and hit the other, so that the redhead fell to the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Fuck you Gaara! Bastard!!" Naruto screamed, grabbed his bag, and stamped out of the room. He met a nurse and told her to look after the redhead in room 133. The woman nodded and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. Your friend is going to calm down again. It's the stress, everyone in this hospital has it. It's the fear of withdrawal."

The blond sighed and asked, "Are you sure that it's that?" The woman smiled and nodded, relaxing the lad. He put on a grin and said "Fine. You can tell him that I'll visit him tomorrow. Good night!" He waved his hand and left the drying out center.

* * *

The blond had a lot to do. He had just moved into a foreign town and the school would start off next week. He checked out his new, small apartment. Not very big and friendly, but it would work. Surely there was some way he could make it more comfortable, painting the walls orange or something like that... He smiled. He had already found a way of passing the time with his friend. Gaara liked causing messes almost as much as the blond himself. He went over to the small, wooden wardrobe and opened his bag. He took out some clothes, rose an eyebrow and held the shirt in front of himself. "Hm... That's way to big for me..." he rolled his eyes and cursed "Fuck! I took Gaaras' stuff!! Shit!" He jumped in place but stopped when he saw something shiny in the bag. He knelt down and took some things away, his face becoming darker and darker. Seriously looking he grabbed one of the syringes and stared at it. Under the labels was a packet.

Naruto got up, took the whole thing and walked to the bathroom. He opened the packet and let the brown content fall into the toilet. He flushed the toilet, took a hammer and began hitting the the syringes. With every single hit he became more forceful until he lost his control and slammed the things until a thousand little splinters were left. "NO!" he screamed "THAT'S OVER!" He took a cloth and chucked the trash into the bowl. "YOU'LL NOT GET GAARA!!" Messed up he stamped to the bed, jumped in and pressed his eyes together. "I have had enough of that shit!" he whispered over and over again until he fell in a restless sleep.

* * *

The two men looked out of the window, watching the lights being switched on and the sun going down. Comparing to one week ago they were unbelievable peaceful.

"Tomorrow is the first school day." the blond whispered and the other nodded. Naruto grinned "You're lucky. I have to walk over 30 minutes to get to school! You've just to take the elevator, haha."

"We can swap." Gaara answered monotonously. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"When you are clean we'll move together, so we can go to school together as well."

"If I survive the pain." the redhead added. The blond rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I have to leave. I don't want to oversleep." He headed the door, but turned around one last time, walked over to his friend and hugged him tight. "You can do it! Just keep walking forward!" he whispered with a lowly voice. He rubbed his cheek on the red hair and said "I don't want to lose you. You have to stay with me, understood?" Gaara nodded and hugged his friend back, trying to smile. It looked somehow strange, maybe because of the pain running through his body.

He hoped it would pass soon.

* * *

Naruto put on his new school uniform. It was a simple, dark blue suit with a white shirt. On the left part of the chest was the symbol, a circle with a triangle. It almost looked like a leaf. But more then anything else the blond fell in love with the blue forehead-protector. He liked bonds, especially when they catch the sweat. With a big smile he locked the door to his apartment and went to school. He wasn't late yet – YET. What wasn't could still become.

And when he – finally – arrived at the school building he had only five minutes left. The blond hurried and asked over ten times were his class was (he had looked up the name three days ago) and jumped in with the last sound of the clock. He took a deep breath and a grin spread over his face.

He put his hands in the air and called, "I'm not late! Believe it!"

"Yes, I can see that by myself." a dark, male voice said from behind him. The blond, shocked, looked over his shoulder and saw a mad, brown-haired adult. Naruto tried to smile, but the man didn't seem to calm down.

He ordered striktly "Get a seat immediately."

"H-hai Sensei!" the lad answered and ran to the first free place he saw. It was in the second to last row, next to the window. The brunet walked over to his own desk, put his back on it and laid on the table, facing the class.

"Good morning class." he greeted with a soft smile. Naruto understood with one glance that his teacher was only mad because he was late. He didn't seem to be a bad person after all. "I welcome you all in class 9Ac. My name is Iruka Umino." He looked around, eyeing every single one of his students. "Ah... As far as I can see there is only one new face in this class." he grinned slightly. "Our latecomer with the blond hair? Would you introduce yourself to the class?"

Naruto looked around a bit nervous, got up and cleared his throat.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." he answered and sat down again quickly.

He already noticed how his classmates eyed him, talking about his tan skin, the bright-blond hair and those deep, bright-blue eyes. He had problems with that everywhere, every time in every possible way. But what should he do? That was how he looked. And he hated it.

Iruka sighed heavily. The teacher already knew that the lad was going to get in trouble. He knew his class well. They wouldn't let him live until they accepted... or excluded him.

"Okay, then I'm glad that you found your way to our class, Naruto Uzumaki. Now we should vote for our class president, should we?" he asked and the students agreed with loud screaming, laughing and whistling.

Naruto just sighed and lowered his head to the table. Great. The new class-victim. Just great. He watched the teacher with only one eye and looked outside. The school was awfully big. He would have problems finding his way.

* * *

After the vote of the new class president – he hadn't heard the name of that guy – they got their schedules. The blond shook his head and read it over five times. Three hours of math in a row? Impossible. Unbelievable! How the hell could a human being work out such a killer schedule?! The teacher talked through the remaining time, reading out the rules, telling them the things they needed, blah blah blah...

Then the bell rung and Naruto woke up in no time. Break. Break on a new school. He usually was out of the room with the very first sound, but this time he thought about what to do. Iruka seemed to be already annoyed with him and if he came late to class again he would surely get in more trouble.

But his thinking was interrupted when the teacher said "Naruto?" He looked up and saw the brunet standing in front of him with a smile. "Are you new on this school or only from another class?" he asked and the blond blinked.

"Uhm, no. I moved here a week ago." he answered and Iruka touched his jaw and nodded.

"I see... I think it would be better for you if someone shows you the school. Sasuke?" The blond heard a murmur from behind. "Could you show our new student around?"

"Why me?" a dark, bored, and shady voice asked.

"Because you are the president. Be so kind, please." Iruka smiled and Naruto eventually turned his head, seeing a young man sitting right behind him in the darkest place in the room.

He saw black, well cared hair, an opened, white shirt, pale skin and dark, endless eyes. The face was bored, the onyxes directed to the – suddenly – nervous, blond boy.

That was the very first time Naruto saw Sasuke Uchiha – the man who lived in the shadow.


	3. New school, new problems

A/N: Hello readers!

Wow... already over 100 hits! (yeah, I know that's, uhm, nothing after my short chaps and the fact I'm a new-by, but learn to thank for the small things:D)

I hope you like this one better, I would jump in the air if you leave a short comment what I could improve. But, maybe, there will be more fans if it comes out _what _Sasuke is... ... kukukuku.. ... ...

Enjoy the chapter, please :D

* * *

The blond wasn't able to look away. He was staring the dark-haired like he was an inhuman being. Well, Sasuke didn't seem to be a random person after all. Only the way he was sitting on his chair: He was laying back slightly, one arm stopping to fall back, while his other hand was playing with a little, dark thing around his neck. Naruto couldn't see what is was exactly, it was to shady for that. He noticed that the president opened his lips only a little bit when he was talking, the blond didn't recognize even his teeth – and he was not a meter away from him.

He was still staring when Sasuke stood up with a posh movement, looking down bored to the new guy.

"Follow me." he ordered and walked towards the door. The blond watched him leaving while his brain started working.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" he shouted and ran after him, taking the bend a bit to fast. Before he saw that the raven was right behind the turn he already crashed into his back. Naruto fell backwards on the ground. But it wasn't his butt what hurt the most, no, his head which reached the hard back of the president first.

It almost felt like he ran into a rock.

The dark-haired was still standing like anything happened, looking down over his shoulder. Eyes full with guilty.

With an ice-cold voice he bellowed lowly, "I said 'follow me', not 'run into my back', dobe." Naruto narrowed his eyes. Stuck-up bastard! _He_was the one who was waiting behind the door! And how dared he calling him 'dobe'!!! The blond jumped up and wanted to shout something into that stupid, cool face – but the other was already a few steps away. The Uzumaki growled and ran after him, taking a deep breath for cursing. But the raven lifted his arm and pointed with his index finger on the door next to him. "Dressing room 9Ac." he explained and kept walking.

"Dressing what?" the blond repeated, but the other ignored him.

On the next door he listed, "Bathroom, neighbour-class, its dressing room, next class and so on." The president headed the stairs and went up, followed by a confused blond lad. On the second floor he explained, "Administration and clubs." He lifted his right arm and said, "Teachers' lobby, secretarys' office, schoolmasters' office...," Now he pointed the doors on the other side. "... Drawing room, music room, biology room, physic room, working room and the secretary of students."

"Wait a sec! You're to fast!" the blond complained. How was he suposed to remember all these rooms? Sasuke turned around, looking back with endless, bored eyes and a, well, nerved face.

He made a swing back movement with his arm and explained, "On the end of the floor are the club-rooms such as Scientology club, building club, organisation club, festival club, decoration club and many others." He passed the blond and took the stairs to an upper floor. Naruto looked at him, eyes even more narrowed and an angry aura around him. He was already sure that it would be difficult going along with that guy. He went upwards and the raven just continued. He pointed a window and said, "That grey building is the gym. On the second floor the sport club rooms, on the first floor the gym itself, on the floor the indoor swimming pool. Behind it the outdoor swimming pool and the training place." Naruto looked out of the window while the other kept explaining. "Library, next to it the learning rooms." He pointed on the other side. "Lecture hall, sickroom, office of the school-psychologist and the room for the schoolbooks."

He stopped, looking back over his shoulder with distant eyes. He pointed on the room on the end and said, "I have to go to the bathroom. You go to the schoolbook-office and wait for me. Got it or do you need a note, baka?"

Narutos' body trembled and his eyes were only little slits.

He took a deep breath and hissed, "Who is a baka, teme?!" Sasuke froze and turned back, eyes narrowed as well.

"What did you say?" he asked with a dangerous, lowly and calm voice.

The blond crossed his arms over his chest and answered, "You heard me, bastard. But because it's you, I'll repeat: I said 'teme' to you, stuck-up bastard. Got it or do you need a note?" He grinned all over his face, his eyes shining for the success over the oh so cool Uchiha. But from one moment to the other he was pinned heavily on a wall. He gasped, the air pressed out of his lungs when the other lifted his yaw with only two fingers. Only one arm and two fingers, but the blond thought Sasuke was using all the force he had. He couldn't move his head even an inch.

He looked up, right into dark, angry eyes. But when he looked deeper inside, Naruto could swear he saw a red shining in those onyxes.

"Listen carefully." the other whispered and a cold shiver made its way down his back. The raven got closer and breathed, "Don't talk _ever _to me like that again... Other else I can't say what I could do to you." He put his thump on the chin and pushed slightly, causing the blond to scream lowly in pain. He let the shorter man go and Naruto touched his hurting chin. He blinked confused after the dark-haired who disappeared behind the door to the bathroom.

* * *

The blond was waiting for over five minutes now, break was almost over. Damnit! After all he seemed to come late again! What if Sasuke left him alone?

"Shit, I shouldn't have pissed him... Fuck...!" he whispered and shocked when he heard a voice behind him.

"Very good. You understood your mistake by yourself." the raven said and walked over to the shelves. Naruto narrowed his eyes again, but he kept his commend in his throat. No one could tell what would happen. "Come here." Sasuke said and waved his hand so that the blond would come closer. The lad rose an eyebrow and eyed the bigger man. He seemed somehow... more relaxed then before.

The president took some books and explained, looking into the blue eyes, "These are the books you need. First of all Japanese, English and math." He piled three books with various colour into the blonde's arms. "Then you need history, biology, physics and sociology. Do you have any problems?"

"Problems? What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. Was the bastard replaced by someone polite at the toilet?

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "With any school subjects. I would bet you're bad in math." The student nodded, staying deep into his thoughts. "I knew it." the raven added and took some books. "These are special learning books. You don't need them in school, but they're helpful for learning at home."

He put one on the already high pile and Naruto gasped.

"N-no!" he screamed. "I-I'm not that bad in math that I need any extra books!" he stammered. The dark-haired looked up, right into his eyes, smirked diabolic and took two other books for the pile. The blond narrowed his eyes and stared at the raven. He spitted out his tongue but the other just smirked back. Then, suddenly, the school bell ringed. "Fuck!" he cursed stressed. "Iruka-Sensei's gonna kill me!! I'm late!!!" He turned for running out of the room, but the Uchiha graped his shoulder, holding him there with that unbelievable force.

"Don't worry. It is my fault that you are late, Iruka-Sensei will surely understand." he said and went forward. "Ah, before I forget: one upper floor are the cafeteria, the shop, the hall and a big balcony. Mostly everyone is up there." Naruto watched the president, thinking hard. The dark-haired was weird. Were was the bastard from before? "Hey, did you fall asleep or do you need a special invite for going back to the classroom, dobe?" Sasuke interrupted his thoughts. The blond started growling.

Okay, he had only become a bit more polite – nothing more.

* * *

They went into the classroom maybe five minutes too late. Iruka was just explaining the curriculum and looked up from his sheets.

He sighed, "Naruto... Too late even two times now..." Said lad wanted to defend himself, but Sasuke interfered.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I thought we had some time left. It is my fault that we are both late." he apologized politely. The brunette eyed his two students.

"Fine. But being the president does not give you the right to come late, Sasuke. Sit down." he answered and looked down to his sheets. The two students headed their place, annoying the teacher didn't seem to be a good idea after all. Iruka talked and talked so that the blond looked out of the window once more. He noticed that the sun was shining, but no single ray reached the inside of the classroom directly. But he was lucky. Or misfortuned. Because the next two hours passed in no time.

He stretched in his seat and laid back. He yawned and scratched his head. Only two hours left... Then he would go home, throw his bag in a corner and went to the center. He was really curious how Gaara's first day was. Maybe he had one bastard in his class, just like himself?

Thinking of the bastard... …

"Hey Sasuke, do they sell ramen here?" he asked, but didn' get an answer. "Hey bastard, are you-" Naruto turned around and saw that the seat behind him was already empty. He rose an eyebrow. "When the hell did he...?" he whispered to himself.

"Hey. You." someone said to him. The blond looked up and saw some of his classmates. Four guys stood around his table. The one who talked to him was brunette and had a red triangle on every cheek. Next to him were two dark-haired lads and one other brunette who was eating some chips.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered. He wasn't very interested in talking with these guys. Not yet. Suddenly the guy took Uzumaki's forehead-protector and grinned all over his face. "Hey! Give it back, you ass!" the blond bellowed and tried to grip his precious bond. But the brown-haired only smirked, pushing the blond back when he tried to stand up.

"You're not allowed wearing our symbol yet, sunny." the lad smirked and kicked the chair of the Uzumaki so that he fell on the ground, hitting his back.

"Ouch..." he whispered and heard the guys laughing. "Yeah, punching people is kindda funny, hu? You're just an ugly dogface! Believe it!" If that teme thought he could kick around Naruto Uzumaki, well, he thought wrong! But he forgot that he was alone...

Before he could count to three he was graped on his collar, lifted up and pinned on the cold window behind him. He was lucky that it was closed, otherwise he would have fallen down from the first floor.

"How dare you! You little son of a bitch..."

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed angry. "I'll show you offending my mother! You fucked up asshole!" The blond hated people who weren't able to mock others without involving relatives. Stupid, weak idiots... The youth didn't get an answer but was hit heavily. He gasped in pain, feeling his stomach crushed. He closed his eyes, waiting for the next hit.

But someone saved him.

"What is going on?" a dark voice asked. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke standing next to the brunette, graping his wrist so hard that the hand was turning deep red. His eyes were serious and dangerous. He bowed his head a bit, reaching the ear of the brown-haired. "I consider letting our new student go, Inuzuka. Otherwise I have to do something being the president." The graped lad let out a small whimper before he let the blond go. The raven took his hand back and nodded in Naruto's direction, a silence order for the brunette.

He handed out the forehead-protector and whispered, "I'm sorry..." He stepped back quickly, eyeing the Uzumaki with hateful eyes.

But the lad didn't care about him but growled, "You bastard! I could have handled it by myself, believe it!"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and hissed "I save your fucking ass and _you_ call _me_ bastard?!"

"Yes I do." Naruto answered and faced the bigger man with anger. He poked on his chest and said, "You think that you are the incarnation of coolness, but I know it better! Blowed up, selfish, stuck-up teme!"

"Ts." Sasuke whispered and sat down on his chair. "Just to be correct: I only helped you because it's my duty as the class president. You already got your punch for today. If you ask me I would have Kiba do his thing without interfering." He giggled lowly. "If I were you I would stop provoking people all the time."

"Good that I'm not asking for _your_ opinion." the blond answered and turned his head away. The raven took a very, very, _very_deep breath and put his fingers on his temples, making soft circles there. It worked, he calmed down again and the two students did nothing for the rest of the schoolday – well, just staring madly at each other.

* * *

After the last sound of the clock Sasuke left the room, giving the blond one last glance when he stood in the door. The Uzumaki narrowed his eyes and watched how the raven went away – posh, of course.

He was packing his bag when suddenly someone said, "Hey. Naruto, right?" He looked up and saw that guy from earlier. The one with the triangles.

"What do you want? Finish what you started? Ts, you haven't even the balls to face that stuck-up bastard." the blond answered and stood up.

The brunette jumped in his way and grinned, "Not at all, sunny. You know, I don't hit girls after all, babe." The shorter man glanced him angrily. "Naa, I'm just joking. I wanted to ask ya some things 'bout yourself? Ah, and my name is Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you so polite all of a sudden?" he asked the brunette.

Asked man crossed his arms behind his head and whispered, looking at the door, "You have guts. No one dares messing up with Uchiha. And you even called him teme and bastard."

"Yeah, I did. Who cares? I can't stand that guy after all, believe it." the blond said and stood up. He took his bag and went to the door.

Kiba ran after him and smiled, "I like you, babe. Tell me, where do you live? If you're new I can show you the city!"

The Uzumaki stepped away and gasped, "Are you gay or what?! And I surely won't tell someone, who wants to hit me, where my place is." The brown-haired put an arm around the blonde's neck and pulled him closer.

"Naa, don't be mad. Really, I'm sorry. I want to be your friend. You seem to be okay... I live in Konoha Street, apartment 33 in the Red House." Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What? You mean the student's block?" he asked surprised and the brunette nodded. The blond grined and answered, "I live in apartment 30."

"Noooo way! Really?! We are neighbours!!! Awesome!" He hugged the shorter man. "You're gonna love my parties babe, I swear."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Stop calling me babe, ugly dogface!"


	4. Three hours

A/N: Hello readers!

First, thank you all soo much for the hits... even two alerts and one favorite! You're just to kindly :D

Please, enjoy this chapter. an I apologize already for the end x)

* * *

Naruto looked at the map searching for the school-rooms of the center. When he knocked at Gaara's door and walked inside, he had found an empty room. He was worried about his friend and thought he tried to escape or that he collapsed. But when he asked a nurse she told him that the lads who were still on school got a special class in the afternoon. But the blond was lucky: Because he was the red-haired's closest person he was allowed to join him.

The Uzumaki sighed heavily. Great. He came out of school just for going to another lesson. Just great. He reached the room he was looking for and a grin made his way over his face.

He knocked, opened the door and cheered, "Hey Gaaaaara! What's up?!" But he froze when he saw _who_ was sitting in front of the red-haired on the table.

"I-Iruka-Sensei?! What are you doing here??" he asked confused. He had never expected meeting his own teacher in a place like this.

"Ah, your name was..." the brunette began, touching his chin while he tried to remember and smiled, "Naruto, right?" The youth nodded and stood somehow lost in the doorway. Mr. Umino put on a soft smile and said, "Just come over here and join us." When the blond shook his head a bit he laughed, "Don't worry. We are not doing a lesson. But since you are new as well I want to know you a little better, too." Naruto faced the adult and started walking towards the table and sat down next to Gaara. He eyed the man in front of him. Iruka waited some time, but it seemed that the two lads were very similar to each other. None of them trusted him yet.

He took a deep breath and began, "For answering your question, Naruto, I am a volunteer. I come here after school and help some people with various school-subjects." He watched the two boys, taking a deep breath. After some minutes he considered, "Why don't you tell each other how your day was?" He smiled friendly, knowing that it would be difficult building a connection with the red-haired. Iruka was experienced, he had known a lot of young people before Gaara. Some were able to win against their addiction and some...

"Gaara, I tell you I have the biggest ass on world in my class. Believe it." the blond suddenly said and crossed his arms over his chest. "What about you?"

And then, for the first time, the red-haired answered immediately.  
"Boring.", he said and turned his face to the window. Naruto sighed and put his arms on the table.

"And how do you feel today?" The blond looked at his friend, but he refused to answer. The Uzumaki put his head to the board, too, "Fine. Ignore me. Stupid teme... I even came here and you are still angry."

"You can stay at home." Gaara said monotone and turned his head away.

"_What_?! What did you say?!!"

"You heard me." he repeated and Naruto dig his fingers into the table. He was furious and he had problems holding himself back. But right now he just wanted to grip his friend on the shoulders, shaking him until he felt sick and yell in his face what the fuck was wrong with him. How dare he being angry with him?! _He_, Naruto himself, was the one who called the ambulance when Gaara collapsed. _He_ was the one who organized the place at the drying out center. _He_ was the one who wanted to save his life. And instead of thanking him, that jackass spitted right in his face.

Looking as black as thunder the blond stood up and headed the door. He knew himself well, he knew he would lose control when he stayed there only one more second. And he knew Gaara. That guy just wanted to upset him so that he would give up. But he underestimated Naruto Uzumaki.

"See you tomorrow, you fucked up jackass." the young man said before he shot the door with a loud noise. Naruto sighed heavily, looking back over his shoulder, face full with sadness. No, he wouldn't give his friend up. Never.

* * *

The blond spent some time at the reception, seeing parents visiting their addicted children, friends joking around and some patients leaving and returning to the center. He was up to leave and just went out the main entrance when a voice made him stop.

"Naruto, wait, please!" a dark, male voice called and the lad stopped. Called boy turned his head and rose an eyebrow.

"You again, Iruka-Sensei?" he asked and eyed the taller man who just ran after him. The brunette had that, slowly becoming stupid, smile on his face.

He put a hand on the younger's shoulder and asked friendly, "Would you like to have supper together?"

* * *

Naruto made big, blue baby-eyes when he stared at the cook in front of him impatiently. It was too much... The smell, the hot air, the delicious sight. It was all too much. He let out a small, heart-breaking moan when he couldn't get what he wanted.

"Please, mister... … G-give it to me, please... … I can't anymore...!!" he cried lowly. His desire was too big to handle, he was losing control. He wanted to taste it, to eat it and to enjoy the delicious, smooth feeling in his mouth when he got it. His eyes were half closed, he licked his sensitive lips, breathed with slightly open mouth.

"... … You really like ramen, do you, Naruto?" Iruka laughed and giggled when he saw said lad staring at the bowl full with ramen which was put right in front of him. His eyes grew even bigger and he licked once more over his lips.

Naruto took the chopsticks in his hand and grinned, "Thanks Iruka-Sensei! And now have a nice supper!" He fished some noddles and blew at them so that they would cool down a bit. He put them into his mouth and slurped them up.

The blond wided his eyes and murmured, "Mh m mhmm!"

"What?" the brunet giggled and Uzumaki swallowed the food.

"This is awesome! The best ramen I've ever ate!! Thank you so much, Iruka-Sensei!!" he smiled and emptied his bowl in no time. The blonde's whole face was as bright as the sun, satisfaction, joiness and happiness reflected in it. He purred like a cat and his scars, three on every cheek, and the way he closed his eyes made him look even more like an animal. Like a fox, maybe.

"I'm glad you like it. Let me offer you supper for today, okay?" the teacher asked and took the first bite of his helping. Naruto wided his eyes, staring at the man with doubt in his blue oceans. Mr. Umino noticed that immediately. "I know how difficult it is to deal with someone who is addicted. I know lots of kids at the center and I am impressed to meet someone like you, Naruto."

"... And why?" the lad asked, voice almost cold and distant.

Iruka sighed, "I heard that you were the one who helped Gaara and made the first step to him. And I am impressed that you don't leave your friend alone in such a heavy situation, however you are so young by yourself." The Uzumaki looked at the older, rising an eyebrow. The brunet smiled softly at the boy, lifting a hand and putting it slowly at his shoulder. The teacher had experience and he knew with the very first glance in the blue eyes that Naruto was someone who wore a mask. Someone who kept holding distance between himself and the world around him. Someone who suffered. "Remember this well, Naruto – be proud of yourself, because you are doing a great thing."

The blond blinked, confused and somehow overtaxed with the situation. Naruto couldn't remember the last time that somebody told him to be proud of himself. Someone telling him he was doing a good thing.

It was too much for him. Way too much for him.

Iruka watched every single movement in the lad's face and reacted right away when he noticed the sparkling in his eyes. "Are you still hungry? Do you like another one?" he asked, already lifting his hand and nodding to the cook while he removed his other hand from the youth.

Naruto seemed to wake up and stemmed, "W-wait! I-I have not much money with me and-" His heart was crushing, but he couldn't pay two helpings after all.

But the teacher shook his head and said with a severe voice, "I told you I'm offering you supper. Don't worry about the money, just eat as much as you need." The Uzumaki blinked up, even more confused.

He thought a while, but asked, "Why... Why are you doing this? Why are you so... so... kind to me? You don't even know me!" After all, the blond wasn't ready to trust to anybody. He didn't even trust Gaara. He had trusted anybody, especially them who tried to get close to him.

The brunet looked at him, face neutral. He took some noddles and ate them before he answered. "I know some things about you. I read your corriculum vitae. And I saw you today in the break." he said and looked down to him seriously. "And I know that a lot of things changed lately in your life. I just want you to know that you can always come to me if something is wrong with you-"

"Why are you saying this?! I don't need any fucking pity! I don't need anyone to be there for me!" he yelled, pressing his eyelids together. But he lost control of his face when he heard the answer of the man.

"Don't think I'm treating you different from others. Everybody in your class can came to me if they have problems, and mostly all of them take use of that offer. My pupils are important to me. So I give you the same possibility like anybody." he smiled with a warm, parentally light in his eyes.

Naruto looked at him a few seconds before he started grinning all over his face. "Fine. But you know, Iruka-Sensei, I have an extra stomach for ramen! I can eat a loooooot of ramen!!!" he laughed and the bowl in front of him was already empty. The older blinked confused, and glanced at the bowl, only seeing that it was really empty. The blond became serious again and asked, "Changed your mind about supper?" The teacher looked up and shook his head.

"I'm just wondering how fast you can eat..."

"It's because it's ramen!" the other giggled and put an arm on the table in order to rest his head on his hand.

"So you like ramen?" Iruka said and the smaller man nodded with a grin all over his face. The brunette smiled, "Lucky me I invited you to this local. Ichirakus' ramen are the best on world."

"I agree with you," the youth answered. "You know, I'm a ramen-specialist and I can tell this are the best ramen I've ever eaten! Believe it!" The lad smiled and ordered another bowl. The teacher laughed and shook his head, eating up his supper.

The brunet watched the younger man some time before he asked, "I wondered who do you meant by 'biggest ass on world'...?" The blond stopped devouring his meal and swallowed, eyes narrowing.

"That oh so cool, stucked-up president-bastard." he answered with a bitter voice.

Iruka blinked, "You mean Sasuke?" When the boy nodded the teacher let out a heavy sigh. He turned his face and looked up to the dark sky saying, "Don't judge about him so soon, please."

"_Judge_? That fucking asshole attacked me and thinks he has to act like the hero who saves his mates! Believe it!!!" Naruto yelled and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like that guy and the Uchiha seemed to be not pleased about knowing the Uzumaki as well.

The brunette looked at him and whispered, "I think you'll change your mind soon..."

"Did you say something, Sensei?" the blond asked and the other shook his head with a smile.

"Na, it's nothing. But tell me, Naruto – do you have any hobbies like sport or something?"

"I like taking photos." the blond chewed and swallowed.

Iruka lifted his index finger and explained, "Then you should join the Photo-Club. They can need every person. If you have time, tomorrow I'll show you the way."

"That would be great!" Naruto smiled. He really liked taking photos and he couldn't wait having some free-time for it. "Thanks, Iruka-Sensei! I think... … uhm... you're... not bad... after all..." he muttered and hided himself behind the ramen-bowl. It had been a while since someone... … cared so much about him... … Or had ever someone really cared about him anyway...?

A really strange feeling.

* * *

The bell rung and Naruto packed his bag slowly. Today they got the last papers with information and they did their very first lesson with homework. Japanese... He would do it in no time. So it didn't matter after all that Iruka wanted to show him the clubs, since he has had that _really_informing walk throw the school with the Uchiha.

That day the two ignored each other impressivly, not even glance in the others face, back or somewhere else. But the blond looked up when he heard a familiar voice next to himself.

"Hey, if you want I'll help you filling the papers, dude." Kiba grinned and watched the smaller man standing up.

"Thanks, but I'm meeting Iruka-Sensei. He's going to show me where some clubs are. You know how _good _the bastard is at showing you around." Naruto answered well knowing said lad was listening. But the raven didn't care about him, he was to busy fighting his way throw a group out of girls. The Uzumaki heard things like 'Do you want to go out on a date?' and 'Sasuke-kun! Let's go and have lunch together!' coming from the females and for a second he was sorry for the bastard. As far as Kiba told him the Uchiha had to pass that chaos every day, but hearing the brunette it was nothing comparing to last year.

Naruto just shook his head, but when he looked at the mess behind himself for glancing one single time to the dark-haired he noticed that he had already disappeared. Well, maybe Sasuke got really fast in order to escape from his crazy fan-girls during the years.

* * *

"Here we are. This is the Photo-Club." Iruka said and pointed at a big, grey door with a small, black and white photo of an old-style camera on it. The brunette told him that for join a club mostly all had an entrance examination, for example a minimum of abilities in the sports clubs. The teacher explained him that some of the clubs worked together as well, like the Radio-Club and the Technology-Club. The blond looked over his shoulder with a slightly nervous look in his face and met the friendly smile of the adult behind him. He cleared his throat and knocked on the grey door before he opened it and stepped inside.

His nervously blew up in nothing when he eyed the bright room. There were lots of beautiful photos on the walls, tables full with equipment and expensive cameras, some computers and even an extra black room for involving photos. It was almost like a dream came true...

"And who are you?" Naruto suddenly heard and looked around, seeing a brunette, long-haired, older boy who was sitting on a table, an album in his hands. He was staring at the blond, his strange bright eyes directed to him.

"M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I would like to join the Photo-Club and-" he explained, but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Join the club?" a brunette girl giggled and closed the door of the black room behind herself. "You're pretty early. The examinations are starting off next week." She walked over to the other brunette and stood next to him, eyeing the stranger as well.

The Uzumaki blinked confused and asked, "Oh, fine. So I have to come back next week?" He was up to leave when the brunette boy called him back.

"Wait a moment." he said and stood up, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed like he was thinking about something. "... Since you are here you can try out our entrance examination. But be aware that you have only this one chance." he explained, lifting his index finger. "If you fail, you'll not be admit to our club and you are not allowed to try it again next week." Naruto swallowed but he was sure he wanted to try it. Something told him it was going to be hard, but he wanted to try it anyway.

"Fine." the blond grined, "So tell me – what should I do?" He was confidend, crossed his arms over his chest just like the older lad and kept having that big grin in his face. Maybe he was a little too confidend...

"Wow, he has guts, Neji." the girl said and smiled when the lad called Neji took a camera and gave it to the blond.

"Listen carefully. I'll not repeat myself." the brunette said and looked directly into the blue eyes. He eyed the younger boy and stepped back slightly before he told him what to do. "Wanting to join a Photo-Club, you have to take a photo, of course. But I don't want to see a random, boring one." He lifted one arm, waving it slowly so that he was pointing at the pictures on the walls. "Every single photo here is special and unique its own way. Just like the one on the door – an old-style cam in black and white, showing the infinity of a photo which has emotion and live. Your job, Naruto," Neji said and pointed at him with his index finger, "... Is to take such a photo." He took his other arm as well and crossed them again over his chest. "You have three hours and you have to take that photo here in school. Bring me such a living picture and you are admited to the club."

Naruto swallowed. That was heavy. Really heavy. Neji rose his hand again, lifting three fingers in the air. "Three hours from now." The blond looked at him before he headed the door and almost run throw it.

_I have three hours...,_ he thought and run downstairs.


	5. The perfect picture

A/N: Hello lovely readers!

Or my... over 400 hits! That's too much for me :D I hope you'll like this one as well. Enjoy!

**storey tella: **Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you like it :D

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily with a bowed head. He had run throw the whole school, outside and inside, lost himself on the floors and still didn't get even one single photo. How should he anyway? The school was empty, he didn't see a person or an animal, simply nothing to take a photo of. Yes, there was a panorama outside, but it was no challenge to the photos in the club-room. And it wasn't necessary to mention that the time was almost up as well.

"So that's it... … Fucking shit!!" he cursed and pressed his eyelids together. He was already at the right floor, because there were some pictures on the walls from the Drawing-Club. Well, he considered them to be from the Drawing-Club because they were painted and there was a small emblem on mostly all of them. A little emblem, probably of the drawer himself.

The Uzumaki sighed and kept walking when he heard a low noise. He stopped and turned around, listening and trying to find the reason for the noise. "A mobile-phone ring-tone...?" he whispered to himself and walked to a slightly open door. He pushed it open completely, trying to not make more noise. He looked inside and found himself in the room of the Drawing-Club, seeing the hand-made pictures on the walls, smelling paint and noticing all the brushes and the tripods in it. The sun didn't shine directly into the room so that it was a little shady.

The blond turned his head and found the mobile. It was on a table and buzzed playing its song. But it wasn't the phone which caught the lad's attention, but it's owner.

He was standing in front of an almost finished painting, a brush in one hand and a colourful palette in the other one. He looked, no, _stared _at the dark picture while his face was hard like a rock, taking full attention to his work. He even ignored or didn't hear his phone ringing but kept taking some paint and putting it on the painting on the tripod. He had pulled up his sleeves and had some colour on his wrists and arms. Naruto could see that the dark-haired lad was drawing a violent picture, he could see a male person with white hair and pale skin and blood all over his body and claws around his neck, which probably harmed the man and were now suffocating him. And all the time he could see the drawer's face, cold and hard, pale with dark, endless eyes.

The Uzumaki would have never thought that Sasuke was such a... … genius. That he was a brilliant, talented artist.

And before he could even _think _Naruto lifted his camera without noticing it and a low 'klick' came from the small thing in his hands.

Suddenly the raven stopped and the blond swallowed, jumping behind the door as fast as he could. Cold sweat dropped from his chin and he prayed the other didn't see him.

"Who allowed you to peep or even take a photo of me, dobe?" the Uchiha hissed and the Uzumaki's heart stopped beating. Fuck. Now failing the examination was his _last_problem. Surviving seemed to be harder right now. He took a deep breath, ready to try talking himself out of the problem, but then he heard the other's voice again. "Go away, now. I am to busy caring for a stupid, troublesome idiot like you." he said and Naruto was up to fight back, but pressed one hand over his mouth. He could call himself lucky that he was still in one piece and breathing, so he just headed the Photo-Club without leaving a commend.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, hearing the footsteps getting farer and farer. He took a deep breath before he let down the brush and the palette and lifted his mobile-phone.  
"What is it, Aniki?"

* * *

Naruto was sitting nervously on his chair, looking from the ground to the door to the black room and back. Neji was sitting in front of him, staring at him with his bright eyes. And finally Tenten, the brunette girl, came out of the black room with the envolved photo in her hands. But she didn't look satisfied, no, somehow she even narrowed her eyes and stared at the sheet in her hands like it was a joke. A really bad one. She didn't even glance at the blond boy but headed the other brunette, showing him the photo with a suspect expression on her face.

Neji took the photo, gave it a glance and his face became hard as well and he asked, "A fake?" Tenten shook her head.

"It is impossible to touch up the picture before involving it." she explained and Neji only narrowed his eyes. He stared at the photo, eyeing it from every side before he muttered something.

"... Something wrong?" Naruto asked, trying to start a conversation. He disliked the heavy silence in the room.

"First tell me how the fuck you took this one." the brunette lad hissed and throw the photo in front of the blond. The Uzumaki blinked confused, graped the photo and looked at it. He gasped lowly, feeling the same excitement as before, when he saw the raven using his brush and concentrating on his paitment.

Naruto lowly breathed, "I heard the mobile-phone and then... … Just took it..." He still stared at the photo, it was much better than he expected it to be. Now he even noticed that Sasuke had some paint on his cheek as well. He giggled quietly. So the bastard was messy at work...

"Are you saying you took it in occasion?! That it was a lucky coincedence?!!" Neji yelled and stood up noisely. The blond jumped back and fell backwards with his chair, gasping out in wonder.

"I-I swear I just took it! I was lucky, believe it!!" he tried to defend himself. "W-what's the matter anyway?" he asked confused, seeing the furious brunette in front of him walking up and down.

"What the matter is?!" Neji repeated, still upset, "The matter is, Naruto Uzumaki, that in the two years I know Uchiha I got such a photo of him _once_. Once in two years!" The blond youth sat up, rising an eyebrow and watching the brunette sitting down in a chair. That guy was definitely done.

After a while Naruto asked, "Uhm... You don't like it?" Neji didn't answer, just stood up again and walked out of the door, leaving the confused lad behind on the floor.

Naruto stared at the door, feeling himself, well, like a fool. What on earth was wrong with that freak? He just took an – in his eyes – awesome photo and that guy jerked out and left him. He shook his head and heard footsteps getting closer. He turned his head and saw the brunette girl. He really forgot that she was there.

She reached his hand and helped him standing up with a, "Excuse Neji, please. He gets mad when someone seems to be better than himself." Tenten smiled at him and looked once more to the picture he had taken.

"So you like it?" Naruto wanted to know, still don't knowing what was going on at all.

She nodded and answered, "Of course we like it! And welcome to the Photo-Club." The brown-haired offered her hand and the blond shook it slowly. She laid one hand on her chest and said, "My name is Tenten. I am the semi-president of the club and I am glad you joined us. It looks like you have got talent!" The Uzumaki blinked before he started grinning, arms crossed behind his head.

"Thanks for admiting me! You made a good choice, believe it!"

* * *

The next week Naruto helped Neji and Tenten with the examination, because there were lots of students who wanted to join the club and they were all busy doing the formal stuff for the club. They had already to take photos of various events and for other clubs like the school-newspaper-crew, the sports clubs and the Festival-Club. The Uzumaki had a tight programme and all the free-time he got between school and learning he spend with Gaara, who seemed to get used with his new living habits. And after two busy weeks the blond finally got the time to ask the two brunettes' something he wanted to know for long.

* * *

Neji, Tenten and Naruto were just leaving the club-room when the Uzumaki said, "Hey, can I ask you something?" When the two nodded he continued, "Who draw the pictures with the small fan on the right bottom corner?" He pointed at one of them and Neji turned around, looking into his eyes.

"The red-white fan is Sasuke's emblem. As far as I know his family used it as a coat of arms." The blond wided his eyes and gasped.

"_H-he_draw all those paintings?! Are you serious??" he stemmed and blinked to a big one in front of him. Tenten grinned all over her face.

"Yes," she added, "He won a lot of prices for the school. 'The Avenger' was even the number one in Tokyo!"

She pointed at a shady, dark and big paintment on the wall. It show lots of lifeless, bloody bodies lying on the ground on a small hill. On top of the hill a male person knelt down, his back turned to the viewer and the head slightly laid back. His arms were hanging on his sides, in one hand he hold a scythe with blood and his whole, white shirt was dripped with the red substance as well. In front of the man the sun was on fire and seemed to fly right to him, in order to burn him down just as the dead bodies behind him. Under the frame was a small shield with '_The Avenger, by Sasuke Uchiha_' written on it.

"... … … It's really sad." Naruto muttered after a while and his face went unusual neutral.

"Yes, it is." Neji said and sighed heavily. "He got his revenge but is burned away with all those he killed with his own hands." The Uzumaki looked at it for one more moment before he walked away, away from the lonely avenger.

Before he followed the two older studends he went to the toilet. He prefered going to the bathroom at home, but he wasn't sure if he could hold on until he reached his apartment. He pushed the door open and saw a dark-haired man standing at the wash-basin.

The man turned off the water and turned around, a small smirk in his face. "Look who is peeping again..." he smirked and the blond furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"I'm not peeping after you, bastard!" Naruto yelled and run into a cabin. The raven shook his head, but stayed in the room.

"Whatever you say. But I don't like people following me, moron, so stop that." Sasuke said, loud enough that the smaller heard him.

"I'm not following you, teme! If you didn't notice, the Photo-Club is almost next to the Drawing-Club. But you're so stuck-up that I understand it if you can't see things bellow the sky." the Uzumaki bellowed and flushed the toilet before he opened the door and walked outside. But after one step he was already graped at his collar and pushed against a wall. He gasped for air and felt ice-cold air tickling his ear.

"I told you to don't offend me, baka. But I am in a good mood and you seem to need some time before taking things." the Uchiha smirked, his cold breath running over the blonde's skin. "This is your last warning: Stay. Away. Of. Me. Ba. Ka. Fun-time is over." he warned the younger before letting him go with a cool smirk in his face.

Naruto pressed his eyelids together, afraid of getting one final punch, but instead he felt something cold touching his forehead. "Don't forget that." Sasuke whispered and walked away. When the Uzumaki heard the door closing his body started trembling and he slided down the wall. His heart was hammering in his chest, his eyes were wided and he gasped for air.

Sasuke... … The way he had talked... His tight grap... His cold voice... His smirk... He had just been... just been... _scary_. Naruto was scared, scared like only a few times before in his life. He felt fear taking control of his body and he tried to calm down again. The Uchiha's moods made him incalculable, _dangerous_. And Naruto had experience with such guys, such persons with so many moods. After some time he managed to stand up and walked to the wash-basin and took a deep breath through his nose.

But he rose an eyebrow when he smelled something. He opened his eyes and looked at the discharge, seeing something bright red in it. He took his index finger and hold it into the substance, so that he could lift it nearer to his nose.

"Blood..." he whispered with a serious expression in his face. Now it all made sense... Sasuke's lifted mood when he came out of the bathroom – a place where he could take _it _without anybody to notice. That sometimes aggressive behaviour.

The blond hadn't a proof yet, but he was sure the Uchiha took something... Some kind of drug...

* * *

The Uzumaki tried to find out what Sasuke exactly took, but he wasn't able to get in touch with the raven. Every time he followed him the Uchiha suddenly disappeared, probably took his drugs and reappeared like nothing happened. Naruto was always one step behind him, but still found out some things about the raven, like the fact that he was the captain of the paintball-school-team...

And that he was alone mostly all of the time...

But the blond couldn't care about that yet, first of all he had to find out Sasuke's secret. He was so focused on it that he didn't notice how fast days passed.

"Fine then. We'll meet here in our classroom at 1pm tomorrow afternoon. Dress on so that we can start soon with our preparation." Iruka said and laid back on his board. He looked forward to the Halloween-festival. He liked such events where he could get to know his pupils from another side. The brunet was really curious how Naruto behaved in such a relaxed, funny situation. His class decided to help decorating the school instead of doing something special, and he was proud of them because they wanted to be volunteers.

Yes, he really was looking forward to the festival.


	6. Anything clear?

A/N: Hello lovely readers!

It's working... almost 600 hits (yaaaay :D). Thank you very much! And I welcome the new readers who faved/alerted the story so far. And now... ... ... prepare for a soon turn... kukukuku... ... ...

* * *

"Man, dude, you need more time than a girl!" Kiba growled and his little, white puppy barked in agreement. The little dog's name was Akamaru and the brunette had him on the weekend because he was still to young for being alone the whole morning. Kiba's sister took care of the puppy for him until the dog was big enough for staying with the lad. "Naruto! Hurry up!" he yelled and knocked loudly at the door to the blonde's bathroom. He was already done and waited in the other's apartment for his clumsy friend who had been in the bathroom for over an hour now.

"Only one more minute! My ears aren't done yet!" the Uzumaki answered and the Inuzuka rolled his eyes.

"You're pretty enough, sweetheart. Now come out before I fucking kick that door down!" the brunette said and finally the blond came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a bright-brown Yukata and furry, yellow fake fox-ears. On his back he had a fake tail in the same yellow, too. Kiba rose an eyebrow and asked, "And, uhm, … … What are you?"

Naruto mewled and showed his new sharp teeth out of plastic purring, "I'm a fox-daemon! Hiss!!" The brown-haired looked at him and even Akamaru tilted his head whimpering.

"... … Babe, you know that it's actually _Halloween_?" Kiba said the last word very slowly so that the blond understood his point.

The Uzumaki's head turned red and he growled, "What's wrong with my costume?! You and your... ... your... furry rompers!! You're not frightening either, believe it!!!" He pointed at the slightly bigger boy, eyes narrowed and ears flying almost from his head.

Kiba just giggled and smirked, "Babe, you can't challenge with me. I, comparing with you, am a _really _frightening creature – a werewolf, not a cute little kitty." Naruto put his big ears back on his head and huffed angrily.

"Well, I like my creative dress. Pff, a werewolf... … Boooooring, believe it."

"Maybe boring, but scary as well, dude." the brunette smiled and started walking. "C'mon, if we are late Iruka-Sensei'll be angry with us." The Uzumaki glanced on his furry back but followed him. Maybe Sasuke did a mistake that night in the middle of so many people. That would be his chance.

* * *

When the two arrived, their classmates were already in the middle of preparation. The main entrance was done and they were working in the hall now. Here and there were some spider-nets, bats and chains on the walls, monsters out of paper and some were putting tables with a dark cloth for the food at the site and decorated them as well with small spiders, ants and skulls. Naruto wided his eyes in amazing, the Festival-Club, which designed the presentation of the school, had done a great work and the Uzumaki understood why it was even harder to join that club instead of the Photo-Club.

"YOU!" he suddenly heard and flinched. "LATE! AGAIN!!!" Iruka yelled, his head deep red with anger. The teacher pointed at some students and shouted, "All the others are already working and you two are always the late-comers!" The teacher was wearing some old, teared cloths, big, green and fake gloves and he was holding a mask out of plastic in his hands.

Naruto moved his head slightly to the site and giggled into Kiba's ear, "Hu-ho! Frankenstein...!" The brunette forced his laughed back, murmuring something in his hand.

"Silence!" Iruka yelled and the two boys froze. The adult crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the two critically. "Instead of staying there and laughing you should go helping your classmates. _Now_." he ordered and the lads nodded quickly, turning around on their wheel's and running to a group of people. The brown-haired teacher just shook his head with a weak smile.

* * *

Naruto was caring two chairs into the hall when he found a minute to look around.

He almost knew the names of his mates, so that he recognized some of them through they were wearing costumes. There was a girl, for example, who had short black hair and was wearing a long, white kimono and a bond over her forehead, so that she looked like a ghost. Ah, yes, Hinata Hyuuga was her name. She was Neji's cousin, he had seen her sometimes in front of the club-room waiting for him. Then there were two guys, Shikamaru and Choji, who were a mummy and a ghost today. Well, Shikamaru just used the bonds to hide his closed eyes – he was sleeping, of course – and Choji had brought some food with him under the big white sheet. He had only cut out two holes for his eyes, while he was eating chips under the cloth. The blond had been in contact with the two guys lately, because they were Kiba's childhood-friends.

A weak, sad smile was over his face. He considered Gaara as his friend, but the Uzumaki knew that the red-haired had used him most of the time they were together. Gaara had helped him, yes he did, but his addiction let him use Naruto way too often. If the blond didn't know him better, he would have left him years ago. The red-haired just needed more time and he-

"Baka! Watch out!" suddenly someone screamed and Naruto lifted his head a bit, seeing a ladder with a girl on top falling in his direction. He saw the back of the girl, her bright red hair... "Baka! Out of the way!" somebody yelled again, but Naruto was so surprised that he wasn't able to move. But before the metal ladder reached him he was jerked back violently and fell on his site and he heard how something landed next to him with a thud noise before the ladder crushed on the ground right in front of himself. The blond wided his eyes and crawled back scared, panting a bit. That thing would have hit him perfectly... …

"You idiot! Do you ever listen what people tell you?!" the same voice as before shouted at him and the blond finally found himself again.

"Woooow! That was close!" he said, crawling backwards. The, obviously, male person next to him sighed heavily, like he was annoyed by the lad. Meanwhile Naruto's brain started working again and he blinked at the ladder. But somehow something was missing... … "Ah?! Were is Sakura?! She was on top, wasn't she?!" he asked confused. He would never admit it, but he was attracted to the pretty red-haired girl. She was really smart and her bright hair seemed more pink than red and well, now she should be under the ladder, but she wasn't.

"S-Sasuke-kun you... … you've saved me...!" a – this time – female voice gasped and the blond looked eventually to the site, watching at the two persons laying on the floor alike him. He saw black and red cloth of a dress, a big black hat and pink hair...

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!" he wanted to know, sitting up and eyeing the woman who was dressed like a witch from hair to the toes, but he couldn't see any injures so far. The girl ignored him completely, only blinking with big green, sparkling eyes to her saver like he was a god.

The guy pushed her away roughly, his face looking like he thought he should had let the ladder fall over the girl so that she was out of the way. Well, it wasn't the first time Sakura was going on his nerves, she was even one of the more stubborn ones, circling over him like a predator around its prey. And know the red-haired had even a reason for staying around him all the time. Even now she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her head forward and waiting for more actions from the other. But the male got free from her death-hug and stood up, taking a deep breath. And now Naruto recognized the man who just saved him as well.

The raven stood there, body stretched and proud, his hair rocking when he turned his head to the blond. It was as well cared as always, being a perfect contrast to the pale, almost white skin. It looked like just fallen snow and fit with the white blouse which reached out of the black vest and the black old-style suit. He even had a cape which was black on the outside and deep red in the inside and was fixed on his shoulders. He had a long, dark necklace with a black cross with white stones as well, it looked like it was very expensive. But the thing which jumped out the most were his eyes. A deep, capturing red had replaced the usually dark-blue and it was staring at the blond, eyeing every single thing which was on Naruto's cloths, body, face... everything. And when the dark-haired sighed he could see some long, sharp teeth in his mouth.

Sasuke looked so... ... so... unbelievable random.

Seriously – a vampire on Halloween? That was ridiculous. Even more random than random. Old-style. Red-eyed. And for what was that cross? Didn't the teme know that vampires were, well, frightened about crosses? The blond started giggling and the Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

Shaking his head he muttered a "Baka." and turned away while Naruto kept laughing. After all he thought that the raven was someone above the mainstream, but it seemed that the Uzumaki was wrong.

A big grin was over his face. Thinking from another site it was like a goal versus the dark-haired. Naruto became serious again and took a deep breath. The next goal was facing the Uchiha with his information.

* * *

The blond had been Sasuke's shadow for the last few hours. He had never lost him, he had always seen him and he knew about every small thing the Uchiha had done so far. Well, the Uzumaki was a bit lucky because the whole fan-club followed the raven so that he had no personal space after all and wasn't able to choose something by himself. Harder for him, easier for the stalking fox.

Sasuke had a lot of duties that night, he was the student-president as well and was responsible for the perfect success of the festival. He even have had a speech in front of mostly all students and visitors. But Naruto thought he might get problems with the Uchiha by following him, so he said to Neji that he would take the photos for the year-book. Yeah, even the Uzumaki had his moments where he was very smart.

The hours passed and it was already dark when Sasuke finally found a way out of the mess. The blond noticed that he was getting nervous, impatient and searched for an escape for a long time. Naruto saw him disappearing into the small park next to the school very quickly, he had to run after Sasuke for catching him up. However, the Uzumaki lost him after some turns.

"Fuck! I was so close...!" he cursed, looking around for the raven. He was sure Sasuke was just taking a shoot... … "Damn! Bastard, where are you?!" he asked into the dark lowly before he started running down the small sand-street. It was a clear night, any clouds on the sky so that it was pretty bright because of the stars and the increasing moon. And then he saw it – a small piece or red behind a tree. "His cape! Thehe!" the blond giggled and got closer to him. Ha! The Uchiha and his random costume! That happens to main-streamers! And fortune seemed to be with him – the music which came from the party in the back droned out his footsteps. He hided behind the tree until he jumped out and stood only some feet away from the raven. Sasuke was just throwing back his head with closed eyes and slightly opened mouth, the syringe still in his hand and the needle in his armlobe. The blond felt how he became angry again, his face black as thunder and the eyes dangerously narrowed. He was trembling and when the Uchiha noticed his company he froze in his position. He didn't even resist when Naruto graped his hand and took the syringe, taking some steps backwards.

After some seconds the dark-haired narrowed his red eyes, teeth pressed together. "What do you think are you doing, baka?!" he hissed walking towards him.

"What do _you _think you're doing?! This," he lifted his hand with the syringe, "will destroy you! This is going to _kill _you, teme!!" Naruto wouldn't hold back, he would force that bastard to get away from that shit. It wouldn't be the first time he dragged someone into a drying-out-center. Maybe he didn't like the Uchiha, but he decided to stop watching. He could see how Sasuke became angry as well, his pale face was turning dark. The blond swallowed and graped the syringe tighter. "You can get away from this, Sasuke. You can get help and then-"

"Shut the fuck up." he interrupted the shorter boy. He got closer again and whispered with a dangerous, cold voice, "You don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about... You will never _understand_ _it_, so be a good boy and give me my syringe back, and I promise to let you leave..." His sleeve was still pulled up and Naruto looked at his arm where his veins could be seen clearly.

He jerked his head back up and yelled, "Fuck you! You can't scary me and I'll never give you that back! Sorry, but you won't get another shoot, teme." He pressed the cursed thing closer to himself, ready to fight for keeping it, even if his body was shaking for scare.

He could see it. Naruto could see the fury in the red eyes, the desire and the need. The blond swallowed again and when Sasuke made a step in his direction he jumped back. He was panting, biting his lips and asking himself what the fuck he was doing right now. The bright-haired's heart stopped beating when the dark-haired lifted an arm, but then sighed heavily, turned around and walked away.

"Get out of my eyes, dobe. I can't stand you anymore." he said with a neutral voice and went away, leaving a confused Uzumaki behind. Naruto gasped loudly and another idea went throw his mind. The Uchiha surely had somewhere syringe in reserve, just like Gaara... …

"You fucking bastard! Don't run away of your problems like that!" he yelled and the raven stopped.

"Run away from problems?" Sasuke giggled without looking back, starting walking again. "You have absolutely no idea what's wrong with me." The Uzumaki watched him frozen, surprised by the fact that the Uchiha was so cool all of a sudden. But it didn't hold for long, because after a moment he graped the syringe in his hand so tightly that it made strange nosies. Naruto was so furious and upset that he didn't even notice that he put so much pressure on the glass that he broke it in his hand, cutting in his own flesh.

And then Sasuke stopped in his movement, turned his head slowly so that he could look over his shoulder, staring at the blond with deep red eyes.


	7. Obviously not

A/N: Hello readers. Almost 700 hits... ... wow! Thanks for that! And - of course - to the ones who leave a comment. I'm thankful for every single one.

Therefore, here one of the many turns in the story. Enjoy... ... ...

* * *

Naruto's face relaxed and his mouth snapped open in surprise when the dark-haired stopped, turning back to him. But after one glance he swallowed, his mouth closing again and his blue eyes slightly wided. Sasuke... his eyes... the red...

The blond started trembling and just then he realized the pain in his hand. He blinked to it and saw the glass in his flesh, blood dripping out of his fresh wounds. It burned, like his hand was on fire. But when the raven moved the Uzumaki saw him in the corner of his eye, head jerking back up and his eyes wided with fear, mouth opened a bit so that he could pant better. The Uchiha was still staring at him, his red irises dropping sometimes down to his bleeding hand, falling down with every single drop which trickled to the ground.

And then, then Sasuke started walking, getting closer to the frightend blond lad, head half tilted and eyes looking up into his. Greedy, dangerous, _hungry _red eyes. Naruto's bottom lip was trembling and cold sweat made his way down his temple.

Why the hell was he so scared all of a sudden?

"Hey! D-don't come any closer...!" the Uzumaki wanted to hiss, but it was more like a small whisper, not loud or serious enough for defending himself or even for facing the Uchiha. He had more of a scared deer, a deer which saw the wolf in front of itself in the bushes. The wolf with the black fur, the red eyes and the saliva dripping out of his mouth.

Naruto stepped back, holding his still bleeding and hurting hand. Meanwhile the pale man got closer and closer, the hunger and desire in his red lakes growing. "I-I said stop! Stay a-away!" the blond repeated, walking backwards and his injured hand pressing on his chest, his Yukata sucking up the red substance. The raven didn't answer or react, just kept walking until he suddenly stopped. He seemed to be somewhere else, his body left behind like a lifeless puppet. "Sasuke?" The lad rose an eyebrow, eyeing the dark-haired closely, but the Uchiha seemed to be someone... else.

The Uzumaki jumped back with a scream when the raven stood one feet away from him after he blinked. He flinched when the dark-haired cought his wrist, pulling the cut hand closer. "Bastard! That hurts, believe it!" Naruto yelled and wided his eyes one second later. He swallowed, becoming aware what he had just done.

Predicating someone who was high wasn't a good idea. He remembered how Gaara once attacked him, hitting the Uzumaki's head so hard that he was in hospital. And Sasuke was definitely high right now, seeing his empty eyes. But the raven didn't care about him, probably he didn't hear him after all. The only thing he was doing was holding the blonde's hand, staring at the injured flesh and the red blood. Naruto watched him some time, looking down to his own hand trying to find what was so special to see there for keeping once attention for so long.

In that very moment he noticed long, pale fingers, which were lifted up, taking the bigger pieces of glass and gently removing them from the flesh. The blond coughed in pain, pressing one of his eyes close. He looked up slightly, seeing how concentrated Sasuke was when he took every single piece of the broken syringe and let them fall down. Maybe this was his way to say that he was sorry? Naruto saw that on his red-haired friend, too, how he expressed his apologize for something. But he wasn't close enough to the raven yet for letting him do such a thing.

"It's okey, never mind. I can do that by myself." he said with a calm voice, trying to pull away the other's hands, but the grap was too tight. The Uzumaki furrowed his eyebrows and put more pressure on his hand. "Sasuke, let me go. Sasuke?" he called, but the Uchiha kept staring at the wounds.

All what the blond was able to do after that was watching, and for some reason he heard the words of the song which was played right now.

_**Close your eyes  
So many days go bye  
Easy to find what's wrong**_

The raven lifted Naruto's wrist until his bleeding hand was under his face, then he took a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes flattering. He opened his lips slightly, his cold breath over the injures. And then, then he bowed his head, his ice-cold lips brushing the sensitive flesh, his tongue licking the blood, crossing the skin until he reached a still bleeding wound, sucking gently on it. A small moan left his throat and he sucked with more pressure.

_**Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight**_

_**Trembling  
Crawling across my skin**_

"What the...?" Naruto whispered, flinching because of the pain. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Let me go! And stop sucking, y-you jerk!" The Uzumaki tried to get free, pushing the Uchiha with all his force, but it didn't help – Sasuke stood like a rock, unwilling to move. "Let go!" the blond yelled and the dark-haired looked up for the first time he bowed his head, lifting his lips from the bleeding hand.

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine**_

Sasuke looked at him with his, now even deeper, red eyes, blood on the corner of his mouth and his chin red and dripping. His teeth were red as well, on some parts the almost shining white could be still seen, but the full colour took most of the attention. And there it was again, the cold tongue, licking slowly away some of the substance. But the glance he gave the shorter man... … The eyes were full with emotions, desire, need and danger in them, cold and distant, close and warm, dead and at the same time more alive than any time before. _Beast eyes_.

"Sasuke, let go... For real..." Naruto whispered, his voice trembling a bit, his body flinching, his legs walking backwards as far as they could. Now he was more like a small mouse which was eyeing the snake.

_**Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare looking him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight?**_

The Uchiha lifted his free hand, sucking his own fingers, cleaning them from blood before he put them on the other's neck, touching hardly the hot skin. Sasuke used his other hand for graping the Uzumaki's hip, pulling him suddenly closer so that they were chest on chest. A soft moan came from the raven, his breath over the blonde's ear, causing him to shiver. "S-Sasuke, let...!" the lad whispered, putting his hands on the dark-haired's shoulders, trying to pull him away. But the bigger man was too strong for him.

The Uchiha removed his hand from the tan neck, running his fingers up to the blond hair, over his backhead until he reached the other side of the Uzumaki's face, forcing his hand violently with a fast movement over his mouth, suffocating the scream of pain. He bowed his head, resting his nose on the neck, smelling the fear and excitement which came from the blond.

His nose went lower, stopping on the neck right before the shoulder began and he whispered for the first time something since Naruto had hurt himself.  
_**  
Say goodbye**_

"You shouldn't have took my syringe, insolent human..." he breathed before he dag his sharp teeth into the flesh while the Uzumaki screamed and trembled, desperately trying to get free. He hit the other with his hands, graped the full, black hair and tried to pull him back, but it didn't help.

Suddenly he heard a loud, thud and regular noise, his eyelids becoming heavier and the burning feeling from before came back, this time even stronger and more painful. A suffocated cry was caught from the pale hand and the blond felt how his body became numb, apart from that burning.

He barely noticed the sudden gasp next to him before the raven jerked back, leaving the blond without any hold and with legs which didn't carry him anymore. The lad fell on his knees, his upper body rocking back and forward. But before he collapsed Sasuke jumped in front of him, catching the trembling torso.

"Naruto!" he gasped, shaking the weak body slightly. How could he have lost control? If he haven't had fight his instinkts right now... "Damn! This is bad...!" he hissed, forcing himself to look away from the still bleeding wound. He tried to focus on the blue, empty eyes and whispered, "Don't fall asleep, understood?" The blond blinked slowly, his face fulling a grimace because of the unbelievable pain in his body. He cried out quietly, tears flowing down his cheeks.

_It hurts... Please, help..._, he thought and the last thing he saw was how the Uchiha took his mobile phone and the last words he heard before fainting were '_Itachi, come as fast as you can..._'

* * *

How long he had slept, Naruto didn't know exactly. He just felt incredible tired, he couldn't move his body and barely open his eyes. The blond tried to see anything throw his only a slit opened lids, but everything was blurred. But he heard voices he had never heard before.

A door was opened and he heard a male, adult voice near to him asking, "How is he?"

"He is still throwing up and he is trying to escape. He is dangerous, stay away of him, please." another, as well as male voice answered, but this one sounded more worried. A heavy sigh came from him. "I'll just check Naruto-kun's state before I go back to the hospital. I can't miss another day." The Uzumaki felt two cold hands touching him, especially his still hurting neck. "Oh, I apologize. I didn't introduce myself to you, Naruto-kun." he said, his voice neutral and bit friendly. "I am Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." The blond stopped breathing, his memory coming back.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine now. You are safe..." the man whispered and the lad felt his eyelids getting heavier, until he fell asleep again.

* * *

A/N: At this point it's time for some more WARNINGS: Vampires, Bloodsuck (I know people who have a problem with that), lots of Cliffhangers, Humor every here and there, Darkfic, Angst, Rape (mentioned), Lemon, NarutoXSasukeXNaruto.

If you are still here, I'm glad to welcome you in the dark world Sasuke, vampire, Uchiha is living... ... ...

The song is "Dance with the devil" by Breaking Benjamin, by the way


	8. Naruto, the nonbeliever

A/N: Hello readers! I welcome the new alerter/favoriter of the story and I thank you for over 800 hits so far. And here the new chapter - it's getting smexy... ... ...

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he felt a little bit better. He could open is eyes and looked around, turning his head slowly. He was laying in a big, soft bed in a bright room. He could smell a strong scent, he almost felt like he was in a hospital. There was some furniture in the room, some cupboards, a wardrobe and his bed. On the walls were some paintings, some portraits of male persons. The Uzumaki had never seen this room before. Where was he?

For some reason, he felt sick. Sick and wrong. He was on the wrong place, he needed to be somewhere else...

He sat up, the white blanket rustling a bit when he moved. He needed, _should _be somewhere else. Something was missing where he was. Something very important. He slowly put his legs on the floor, looking down himself and noticing that he was wearing cloths which weren't his. A too big, half-opened shirt and some pants which were so long that a part of them dragged along the ground. He stood up, a bit wondered that he was so slowly. But the youth had other problems to take care of.

The blond started walking, his head turning around until he stared in one direction. He felt that, he felt where he had to go.

_This way... there._, he thought while he walked out of the room arriving in a corridor. His legs moved on their own, guiding him to a closed door out off bright wood. His heart started beating fast in his chest, his breath sped up and he heard a small, lowly moan of a weak voice. He could hear it, the pain the voice had, he could _feel_ it. He knew he had to be there, inside the door, in the room behind that.

Naruto lifted one hand, graping the door handle tightly and pushing it down. He hold the handle and pulled the wood away, so he could see what was behind it. Another room, similar to the one he had been before, appeared, but this one was darker, the walls painted dark-grey and the paintments were shadier, showing dead, sad areas and people with blood all over their bodies. But the Uzumaki had only eyes for one thing in the room after all.

A big bed with metal bars on the head-side was on the center of the wall opposite the door. A body was covering on it, forming a white bundle. Strange noises came from it, lowly cries and moans. There it was, the part Naruto needed to be complete again. He was painfully incomplete... He needed _him_...

"Sas..." he said, his voice still too weak for talking. Called man jerked his head to the site, his eyes wided and scared. He sat up, crawling away from the blond as far as he could.

The Uzumaki watched him with half lidded eyes, seeing that the raven was wearing handcuffs which bond him on the bars. He was still sleepy and had to fight for reaching the bed, his knees resting on the mattress. The Uchiha pressed himself against the wall behind him, shocked and terrorized by the young man.

"Y-you should leave... Now!" he gasped after some time, still staring horrified at the other. Naruto just blinked slowly, putting his hands on the mattress and crawled towards the dark-haired.

No. The blond needed to get closer, not to leave. He felt so sick, so incomplete... He needed to get closer. Closer. _Closer_.

He crawled closer, until he was only inches away from the raven. Sasuke had turned his head away, his eyelids and mouth pressed closed. The Uzumaki felt a little better, but it wasn't enough. That wasn't close enough. He sat down next to the dark-haired, looking at him for some seconds before he rested his upper body on him. He sighed relaxed while the Uchiha flinched, pressing even more against the wall.

"Please... closer, please..." Naruto whispered, his head resting oh the hard chest. He could hear the beating heart, he could feel the shock-waves which ran throw the body next to him. "Please..." The lad slowly hugged the other, sitting on his lap and taking a deep breath. Better, but not enough. Not enough yet. "Sas... ke, please..." he repeated, pressing himself closer to the other. It was so cold... cold, but good.

"You should leave. It... is for your own sake." the Uchiha answered, looking down to the hot body and the golden hair. He swallowed, forcing himself to close his eyes. He had harmed him enough.

"Sas... I don't care... please..." the blond breathed, his arms pressuring the raven more. Not even a sheet of paper had space between the two bodies anymore, but it was still not enough. What else could he do? His memory came back, he remembered the night on Halloween... …

"Bite me." he ordered, not being aware what he was doing.

"No. Leave. You do not know what you are asking for." Sasuke hissed while his legs wrapped around the other's hips. He was loosing control again, his ears only hearing the fresh blood running throw the tan body. "Naruto, now. Leave as long as you can." he added, everything in him seeking for the blond accept for his brain.

"Sasuke... closer... bite me, please..." the Uzumaki asked, almost begging. The incompleteness was so painful, so eating up. And if it meant to be bitten again for passing that, then he was going to do it. He lifted his head, looking at the raven with half-lidded eyes before he pushed higher, his neck rubbing the other's nose.

The Uchiha growled and twisted around within one blink, pinning the blond man on the wall with his own body. Naruto gasped out in pain, but wrapped his legs and arms around him, pulling the raven even closer. He could barely breath, but graped the black hair with one hand, trying to force him to his neck. "Do it... please..." he whispered into the pale ear, crying out when he felt the wet, cold teeth tickling his flesh, but without biting yet. He could feel the breath over his skin, started trembling thinking that the pain would be over soon. He could hear Sasuke's beating heart, how he opened his mouth wide, ready to dig the sharp teeth into the neck.

But before he could bite the Uzumaki he was graped on the shoulders and jerked back. Naruto blinked confused and felt strong, warm arms lifting him up and caring him away. He was still tired and sleepy and he only saw two persons forcing back Sasuke on the mattress while said raven was screaming and fighting to get free before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a yawn, turning to his site and twisted into the blanket, hugging a pillow. Suddenly his stomach made it loud noise and he sat up frustrated. But then he froze.

_Where_the hell was he?! He had never seen a room like that before and absolutly anything looked familiar to him. The door was opened and a tall man with grey hair entered the room. He had a book in his hand, but when he looked up and saw the young man awake in his bed, he closed it and stepped in.

"Good morning. You must be hungry – do you would like something to eat?" the man asked. His face was half-hidden under a dark cloth which reached from his neck to the nose.

"Where am I?! Who are you?!!" the blond screamed, looking around confused.

The man smiled under his cloth, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. And now you are in the guest's room of our apartment." He went over to a chair next to the bed and sat down, looking at the blond youth. The Uzumaki jerked back when he gave a glance to the older man. One of his eyes, the left one, had a long scar from the forehead to the cheek and the iris was bright-red, remembering him what happened on Halloween night.

He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Where is that psychotic jerk?!" For some reason he wasn't only angry with the raven, but felt somehow worried about him. The grey-haired rose an eyebrow.

"If you mean Sasuke; he's still sick, no wonder after all the silver nitrate he swallowed after the blood. That is going to take a lot of time to heal." he answered and waved his hand so that Naruto should come closer. The lad did it after some time, rising an eyebrow when the man touched his chin, turning his head left and right. "Hmmm..." he muttered, "It'll take a few more days before the red is completely gone..."

"Red? What red?" Naruto asked. As long as he knew there have never been something red in his face, apart of wounds or blood. The other let him go and laid back in his chair.

"The red of your eyes. It's normal that they change when your blood gets in contact with their saliva." he explained and the blond shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning his head and made a chance look into one metal bar of the bed. He jumped back and screamed, "What the fuck?! M-my eyes!!!" A strange, deep red had replaced the usually azure blue.

Kakashi blinked confused and said, "Well, they are red, just like they should be." He watched the blond almost freaking out, shaking his head furiously.

"Hell no! They should be blue! Deep, bright blue and not RED!" he yelled, loosing his mind. What happened? Waking up in a foreign apartment, seeing strangers and having different eyes. He came back to reality when the other answered.

"I told you they will turn back. But don't worry – you're not going to be transformed into a vampire after all." he said, taking out his book for reading it. Naruto looked at the other like he had big fat lips under his cloth before his head turned all red.

"Ah! I see! That fucking, annoying bastard is pissed off because I took away the damn syring so that he wasn't able to takeany drugs anymore! Yeah! And now he acts like, whoohoo, a _vampire_! Help me, I was bitten by a _vaaaaampire_! Fuck you Sasuke and your stupid shit-games!" the blond yelled, causing the Hatake to jump up in surprise when suddenly a pillow flew in front of his eyes.

After one second the older asked, "You don't know? What Sasuke is?" He closed his book, staring at the lad on the bed.

"No, I know what he his; a fucked up, stuck-up sick bastard which thinks the whole world has to circle around him." the Uzumaki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought... Since you asked him to bite you, that..." Kakashi muttered, thinking hard. It seemed he had to tell the young boy in what he was be pulled in. The man looked up again, stood up and sat down on the bed, next to the blond. When he was young he had wished for someone to hold him. "Naruto-kun, what I'm about to tell you is the truth, even if you might think I am lying. So listen carefully and if you have a question, feel free to ask me." he informed the other. The Uzumaki rose an eyebrow, confused and feeling completely lost.

Kakashi took a deep breath and began narrating.

"It sounds unbelievable, but Sasuke in not a human. And he uses he's syrings to squirt blood, not a kind of drug. Your eyes changed because your blood reacted with vampire's saliva. It'll take a few more days before your body breaks down the contaminated blood." Before he could continue the blond lifted his arm.

"Wait a sec." he interrupted the older man, "Lemme sum up: You are saying that the bastard didn't dress up as a vampire, but that he went to the festival just like he usually is?" The grey-haired nodded and Naruto started giggling. "Hm, sure. Vampire, right? I think I should go home now." he said, waving his legs off the bed and standing up. He still felt a bit tired and weak, but there was no way he would spend more time at that freaking place.

How long had he have been there anyway? What about school? And Gaara and Iruka? Were they worried about him? And-

"Kakashi, the brad is throwing up again, hm." suddenly someone said and stood right in front of the leaving lad. The Uzumaki looked up, meeting red eyes and long, blond hair. The stranger was bigger than himself, his hair bonded into a pony-tail, but he seemed to be not older than 18 or maybe 19.

He grinned all over his face, showing long, sharp teeth and whispered, "See who woke up, hm... Our needy kid, hm." He lifted his arm, put his hand on the boy's head and messed up a bit more the blond locks with a big smile. Then he got serious and asked, "He needs a new shirt and Danna said I should ask you which we may use." Naruto stepped back swallowing, eyes slightly wided. The strength and the cold skin...

"You can give him one of Itachi's. They are in the wardrobe." Kakashi answered the stranger's question and the man nodded, turning on his wheels and went down the corridor. The Uzumaki walked backwards, closing the wodden door and resting on it.

Sasuke. Itachi. Kakashi. That stranger. Sasuke... …

"You... … A-are you one, too...?" he asked, voice lowly and slightly trembling. Asked man shook his head.

"No. I'm a human." the grey-haired answered and the blond took a deep breath, pressing his eyelids together.

"Y-you said-... … This is real, right?" he wanted to know, already knowing the answer.

Now he was ready to listen to what the old man had to say.


	9. Confusion and questions

A/N: Hello readers!

First thank you all... ... we almost broke the 1000 hits! And I welcome the new readers and thank you with another chap. Please, enjoy!

* * *

Naruto sat down on the bed again, face directed to the blanket. He took a deep breath, asking himself another time if that was reality.

"It was an accident that Sasuke bit you. Does it still hurt?" Kakashi asked and the blond looked up, touching his neck. Yeah... the bite.

"No... not much. It only burns a bit." he answered, voice lowly. It was still hard for him to believe what was happening.

"Fine. And don't worry, it's normal for it to burn. It's the reaction between saliva and blood." the grey-haired explained and the Uzumaki swallowed a bit.

"What... happened?" he wanted to know, only barely remembering the last days. Kakashi eyed him, not sure if he should tell all to the blond. He took a deep breath and decided to inform him what happened on Halloween. The rest should be explained by the Uchiha himself.

"After Sasuke bited you," he began, "... He called his brother, Itachi, and me. We should come as fast as we could. When we arrived, you were laying with a bleeding neck on the ground, faithed. But Sasuke didn't harm you more, he even took silver nitrate. He was lucky that we came in time."

The Uzumaki took some minutes to remember that night. He had heard some strange noises and when he opened his eyes for a moment he had seen the raven on all fours, the ground under him all red.

"Does silver nitrate let him feel sick...?" he asked, not prepared for the answer. Kakashi lifted his head, his eyes dead serious and the whole face hard like a rock. He stared at the young man before he blinked one single time.

"Silver nitrate is the worst poison. And it is one of the two things which could _kill _a vampire." he said, letting the younger male widing his eyes.

Kill? Then...

_Why the hell did he do that?!_, Naruto asked himself in mind. What was the reason for his behave?  
The grey-haired looked at him and sighed, "I was wondering why you asked him to bite you again." The lad looked at him confused.

"What?" he wanted to know and Kakashi rose an eyebrow. He knew how it felt being attacked by a vampire, and he knew how painful their saliva was. How could someone _ask _for feeling that again? He was up to answer when someone interrupted him.

"Naruto-kun is different from you, Kakashi-san." a dark, male voice answered the adult's unspoken question. A big, dark-haired man stepped into the room. His face was pale, almost white, and his long, black hair was bond into a pony tail. His face was neutral and he was wearing a white coat with a small nameplate. The blond gasped surprised. That man really looked like _him_... "I am glad to see you so active, Naruto-kun." he said, weakly smiling. The man walked to the bed, sat down, eyed the blond and touched the tan, injured neck. The stranger made random movements, checking the status of the blond lad. "Heartbeat and blood pressure normal. May I ask you to look up? Only with your eyes?", he whispered and Naruto obeyed.

"Very well. Down. And now right and left, please." the other ordered and stood up again when he was done. "It looks like your eyes will turn back in two days." he said before he turned his head to the grey-haired. "Kakashi-san, can I ask you a favor?" he began, looking down again to the youth on the bed, "... Tell our guest about the measures, please." His dark eyes had a sad shine in them when he looked at the blond. "I'll take care about my Otouto. He still needs to be observed for a while." Naruto wasn't able to look away from that dark, familiar eyes, swallowing. He watched the stranger's back until he closed the door behind himself quietly.

"Hmm..." Kakashi muttered and took a deep breath. "However, because you got into contact with a vampire, you are in danger now." The adult waited for the blond to answer, but the lad was still staring in the direction where Itachi had left. Now he understood what the Uchiha had meant. Yes, they were different.

He lifted his arm and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, squeezing him gently so that he turned his head. The grey-haired looked at him, continuing. "The vampires have a so called '_system_' with various rules they have to follow. A violation of the rules is punished heavily. And Sasuke broke one of the most important rules – he bite you, a human." he explained, watching the Uzumaki's reaction. The blond rose an eyebrow, blinking confused. Punished?

For some reason Naruto wided his eyes, but not thinking about himself.

"W-what is going to happen to Sasuke?!" he asked quickly, his voice abnormal high. He stared at the older with big, almost scared eyes, waiting for an answer. But why was he so worried all of a sudden? He didn't even like that guy, did he?

Kakashi looked back relaxed, his face neutral when he answered, "If it comes out, he'll be executed." All the colour disappeared from Naruto's face and he gasped, feeling his heart stop beating for one second.

The grey-haired rose an eyebrow, surprised by the reaction. Was it really all because Sasuke almost sucked him dry? Was that the answer for the worry, the attraction the blond seemed to feel for the raven?

"But it isn't only him who is in live-danger." he added, standing up and walking to a small cupboard and filling a small glass with water from a bottle which was on it. He walked back, holding the glass. He took a deep breath and said, "The '_cleaners_' will come to take your live, too." As he thought, the lad finally got in what kind of trouble he was.

The Uzumaki almost jumped up and screamed, "WHAT?!!" He must be dreaming. Yeah, dreaming a nightmare. Bite, vampires, system, take his live... … That was all to weird for being reality.

"But don't worry," Kakashi interrupted his thoughts, "If you do what we tell you, everything will be fine." A weak smile was over the adult's face when he remembered how he dealt with the situation years ago. Somehow he was even lucky that time, it was easier being a young child instead of a almost adult boy. He already knew that he would be there for the blond lad in any case, like he wished a human to be there for him in the past. "First of all," he lifted his index-finger, "Talk to absolutely anybody about what happened, about the vampires or about what you know about the '_system_'."

"Wait wait wait!!" Naruto yelled waving his arms over his head. "What the fuck is going on?! What are you talking about?! System?? Talk to anybody??!" he cursed, graping his own hair tightly, pressing his eyelids together and shaking his head. It was all to much for him.

He looked back up when he heard a dropping noise. It came from a glass of water, which was holded in front of him by a big, pale hand. He met one dark and one red eye, nodding slightly and murmuring a "Thanks..." before he took a big gulp. He licked the rest of the water from his lips and breathed heavily.

Kakashi laid back and sighed, "The main problem is your age. If you were a child or an old grandpa, the '_cleaners_' would let you in peace. But this way you'll-"

Suddenly a loud noise came from the blond lad, causing the boy's face to turn deep red in embarrassment. The grey-haired closed his eyes with a giggle as he stood up and smiled, "Seems that someone is hungry. I bought you some instand-ramen with meat." He laughed when he noticed the needy eyes the other got when he said the last few words. "Do you prefer eating here or in the kitchen?" he asked and Naruto sighed, deciding silently in his head.

"Hm, kitchen sounds good. May I use the bathroom as well?" the Uzumaki answered, standing up slowly. He still felt a bit weak, but his legs were carring him anyway. It was enough for a walk to the toilet.

The adult nodded and said, "Fine. The bathroom is the last door down the corridor, the white one." he put on a bright smile, "I'm sure your nose will find the kitchen itself." The blond grinned, a bit fake, before he followed the other and headed the white door.

* * *

Naruto's lips released a deep, tortured sigh when he flushed the toilet. He looked at the big mirror on the wall with sad eyes, swallowing when he saw his red, abnormal colour in them. Himself he looked all in all completely done – his hair was messy and dirty, he smelled and a disgusting taste was in his mouth. The wanted only a few, simple things like a cup of ramen, a bath and some fresh cloths. He was wearing too big stuff, an over-sized shirt and too long pants, maybe from Kakashi.

The Uzumaki sighed and toughed the handle and wanted to open the door when he froze in his movement. He heard familiar voices, maybe from the room next to him. The blond didn't know why, but he was really curious what the two men were talking about, so he put one ear on the cold tiles for hearing better.

"No, I can't. I really can't!" someone yelled in the next room. The voice was too huffed for Naruto to understand who the male was, but there was another, darker and deeper voice.

"You don't have any coice. It is you who lost control and it is your duty to protect him now."

"Protect?!" the first voice screamed, "I almost killed him once! I almost bite him twice! I can't _live_ with him!!!"

"Be a man and stop being childish. It is your own fault and all you can do now is begging for his mercy and pray that anytime he will forgive you." They short paused before the second voice continued. "You two have to stay together, other else you might be killed both."

"If he didn't follow me and had brocken that fucking syring, then... ..." Suddenly he heard a loud noise, like a big thing was thrown at the wall so that he slightly jumped back. He pressed his ear back quickly, but he had already missed a part of the conversation.

"... Responsible yourself. Never blame someone else for your sins again, understood? … … Good." The other must have nodded, Naruto didn't hear a clear answer. He heard another huffed noise and the darker voice said something. "You should go and pray before you leave. Sasori and Deidara are coming with you and Kakashi and I will join you soon with Naruto-kun."

The blond jumped back, gasping for air. He still hadn't got what exactly was happening, nor if it was reality. The only thing he knew was that he was completely confused and lost in some freaking horror-movie... … … Which had just began.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a table when he ate his supper. He had neither noticed it was late nor the sun was already gone down. Opposite of him Kakashi was reading his book again, letting the lad enjoy his first meal for days. But after some minutes, the Uzumaki lost his appetite...

A blond, tall man walked into the kitchen, opened a fridge and sighed, "Hmm, the good stuff is already gone. Hm." The guy was wearing a grey shirt and jeans, his long hair bond into a pony-tail. Naruto had seen him some time ago. He swallowed when he remembered the man's face, especially his eyes. "Kakashi, Itachi sure has a secret provision, does he, hm?" he asked, turning around so that he looked to said man. His red eyes were slightly narrowing when he heard the answer.

"I do not know Deidara. As you noticed, blood isn't one of my eating habbits. And I think you and Sasori have already drank almost all." the adult said without looking up from his book. The blond huffed and walked towards the table and put one hand on it, while the other rested on his hip. A scaring, wide smirk was over his lips and he barely opened his mouth while he spoke.

"Well, here are two super-fresh drinks, hm... And I don't even need to bite." he whispered, his tongue licking over his lips. His red eyes filled up with desire and hunger when he eyed the blond lad, his look captured by the white bond around his neck.

One suck or two sure would never mind...

The vampire was up to grap the blond boy when he flinched, freezing in his position. "Hm! I-I was just kidding, D-Danna, hm...!" he gasped, bowing his torso as far as he could. Naruto blinked confused, not even knowing how endangered he had just been. He looked up and saw a red-haired, big man in the doorway. Hie red eyes looked tired, but he was dressed up perfectly. The stranger was almost an older version of Gaara. Speaking of him...

"How long have I been here?" he asked suddenly and caused Deidara and Kakashi to look at him. The grey-haired lowed his eyes back to his book.

"Halloween was five days ago." Big blue eyes wided. Five days? He lowed his head, staring at his bowl with ramen. He took another bite for passing the shock, while the adult added something.

"But don't worry, today we will bring you to Sasuke's apartment. Your bedroom is already prepared."


	10. The new livingplace

A/N: Hello readers!

The 1000-hit-mark surpassed - jackpot! Thank you all for reading this story!

* * *

Naruto spitted out the noddles and screamed, "WHAT?!" Did he just heard what he thought he heard? _Sasuke's_ apartment?

Kakashi sighed heavily when he noticed how fast the two vampires disappeared and saw a black shadow next to the door, the face hidden behind black hair, before it went away without making a noise.

"I already told you you are in live-danger." he said, closing his book and feeling sorry for the raven. Sasuke got really in trouble and it seemed the blond was even worse than Kakashi himself when he had his 'accident'. "Itachi said it would be the best if you two spend as much time together as you can, so you will be safe anyway. And keeping you in the eye guarantees Sasuke's safety as well." he explained and the lad shook his head.

"I don't care! Who says that I have to stay with that bastard?!" the Uzumaki yelled, holding his head. He still felt a bit sick and weak.

"Naruto-kun, listen to me, please." the grey-haired asked, taking a deep breath. That was definitely going to be heavy and exhausting.

Kakashi lifted his hand and touched softly the injure over his red eye. "Do you know where I got this scar?" he asked, not for getting an answer but for the attention of the lad. It worked, Naruto calmed down and looked at him, eyeing the dark, hurt skin. The adult crossed his arms on the table, resting half on them. "I was twelve that time. I was outside at night because I wanted to show my father I was no child anymore. He gave me arrest, but I ran away." He closed his eyes, asking silently his father for mercy. If he hadn't been such a rebel the man would have had an easier live. "However, I went to the park of my hometown. It was my favorite place and I thought I could hide there. I was on my way when I suddenly saw a black shadow on a bank." He could hear the youth swallow. "... First I got closer but then I was scared and ran away, but I fell. My knee was bleeding and from one moment to the other I felt a heavy weight on me. The shadow had jumped on me and scratched over my eye before he licked up my blood."

The adult paused, clearing his mind. He still hadn't passed the fear completly, even if he had been with the man who attacked him for almost 15 years now. But before he could add something another voice kept telling the story.

"I was up to kill him, but – thankfully – Sasuke stopped me in time." the male said and the blond turned his head, seeing the raven from earlier coming into the kitchen. The man's face was neutral, but his red eyes showed he was one _of them _as well. The raven walked to a cupboard and filled a cup with a substance and drank it before he continued. "After that, Kakashi-san was observed by some '_cleaners_' and I was banned. But, sadly, your situation is more difficult." he explained and laid on the working place, eyeing the two human.

"Itachi." the grey-haired said and the vampire sighed.

"Don't worry, Kakuzu will take care. As long as nobody loses a word, everything will be fine." he explained and Naruto saw how Kakashi relaxed a bit. "Let's get back to the story: You, Naruto-kun, are too old for being just observed. In the worst case not only you and Sasuke would be executed, but everyone you know as well."

The blond froze and stemmed, "Wh-what...?! E-eve... I know?!" Itachi nodded and took another nip.

"Easily. Iruka would have a car-accident and Gaara would get the golden shoot. That is why you have to keep everything you hear and see for you." the raven explained and crossed his arms over his chest, like he was thinking hard. Naruto just blinked shocked, asking himself if they were already dead. No... Other else he wouldn't be alive, too.

"We were so free to put a story in the world about you and why you moved together with Sasuke." Kakashi said after a while and the blond swallowed, deciding he would do anything to save those people. "You," the adult pointed at the lad, "... were on the street when Sasuke didn't see you. He was in his car and almost crashed with you, but he – luckily – missed you. You were so shocked, that you collapsed and the doctor said you might have some head-issues, so you need to be observed the whole day. Sasuke, having a brother who is a doctor and being responsible for your accident, immediately agreed to look after you. And since his home is nearer to the hospital and bigger than yours, you two moved together."

Naruto nodded, trying to understand the situation. Somehow his brain wasn't awake yet, his mind still too asleep.

But something, he couldn't name it, was excited by the thought he and the Uchiha would spend time together...

* * *

"You're so silent, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, slightly looking into the indoor car-mirror. The blond boy was sitting on the backseat, his eyes directed to the floor. "You don't have to worry. Kakashi, Sasuke and I will take care. You and your friends are safe." A weak smile was over pale lips. "But still, don't cause more problems, too, please." the raven whispered and parked his car.

The Uzumaki looked out of the window for the first time in the one hour long drive. He had never seen that place before, but it seemed to be some students apartments, very similar to his ex-living-place.

Suddenly his door was opened and Kakashi smiled weakly, "This is it. Our apartment is on the sixth floor. Can you stand up?" Earlier, in the neighbour town where Itachi and the grey-haired lived, the blond almost collapsed on the way to their car and had a nap on the backseat. Naruto nodded and put his legs out of the car before he stood up. It was in the middle of the night, the sky was black and cloudy. He blinked surprised because the skyscraper was really high and modern. He looked up, but his eyes were caught by a person on one of the balconies. The person had a bright skin and dark hair, his silhouette could be seen very well through the light which came out of the apartment.

For a few seconds they kept eye-contact, until the person turned away and stepped inside.

Naruto wasn't able to stop his beating heart anymore.

* * *

The three men walked inside and Itachi closed the door behind them. Naruto looked around, eyeing the apartment as far as he could.

It was simple and somehow sterile, but at the same time it looked alive. Here and there were some pictures and line arts, and a big, black bag was laid on the wall. The Uzumaki remembered, yes, that was the bag with Sasuke's paintball-weapon.

"You are late." a male voice said and the blond turned his head, seeing the older copie of Gaara.

"Sorry, Sasori-san." Itachi replied neutral. "Where is my Otouto? Did he behave?"

The red-haired nodded. "He took a shower and tried drinking some blood, but he threw it up. He was pretty calm, so I have send Deidara to our habitation." The raven nodded, looking somehow more relaxed than before. Of course he was, after all, Sasuke was his little brother. It was natural he cared about him, wasn't it?

"I prepared some coffee and hot chocolate. Do you want some?" suddenly mentioned youth asked, stepping into the corridor. Naruto's breath hitched, his tongue licked shortly over his lips. He was completely captured by those eyes, deep red, like fresh blood, which hypnotised him and seemed to whisper sinful things into his ear. That was only enforced by the inviting, pale lips, the white skin, cold like ice and the black, soft hair which hided the face once in a while, making it only more attractive.

But on the other hand that beautiful face had a cold expression, so distant and mad anybody would think twice to go nearer to him or not. And that was just the same Naruto had to think, his body already trying to move towards him on its own while his mind screamed out in fear.

"Coffee sounds great." Kakashi said, breaking the silence. Sasuke nodded before he started walking and guided the group into a bright, white room. The smell of chocolate and fresh coffee was in the air and the young raven opened a cupboard, taking out two cups and two glasses. One of the cups he filled up with coffee, the other one with hot chocolate before he put them on a small table which was in the kitchen. After that he put some cream, sugar and milk there as well before he turned to the glasses.

"Sasori, Itachi, which would you like?" he asked, opening the fridge and pointing at some bottles. "I have a 20, one 54 and a 33."

"I had a busy day... The 20, please." the older Uchiha answered and sat down next to the grey-haired, who was already putting his – empty – cup back.

"Me, too. I have a long day-watch." the red-haired said without looking away from Sasuke.

"On ice, Aniki?" the raven asked but the other shook his head.

"Not tonight, Nii-chan. But thank you." Sasuke nodded, starting to fill the glasses with a red substance. The blond blinked, sighing. Yeah, that must have been blood.

The younger Uchiha gave the full glasses to his guests before he took a big bottle of water and bowed slightly.

"I'm on the balcony, taking some fresh air. Help yourself if you need anything. And thank you all for taking care of us." he said before he left the room. Naruto followed him with his eyes, feeling some sad feeling inside and the desire to go after the raven. To be around him, _close_ to him.

"You did a good job. He is polite." Sasori said, taking a swallow of his blood.

The Uchiha shook his head, replying, "My Nii-chan became so mostly by himself. Only the first few years were exhausting." A heavy sigh escaped the red-haired's pale lips.

"I wish Deidara would be like that as well." he complained, standing up and heading the corridor. "I will go watching TV. Everything is fine, I will take care if there should be any problems." Itachi looked up, a painful and tired smile over his lips, but he seemed to be very thankful to the red-haired. The Uchiha would have preferred observing his brother by himself, but it would only take even more attention if he missed more days in hospital. But he trusted Sasori, and somehow Deidara as well. Sasuke and Naruto were in good hands and in case he would arrive in 15 minutes after all – on foot, of course. The raven stood up, brought his glass to the dishwasher and looked over his shoulder to Kakashi, seeing he was done, too.

"It is getting late and we had some exhausting days lately. We should go home, shouldn't we, Kakashi-san?" he asked and the adult nodded, jawing under his cloth.

The blond suddenly hit his forehead and groaned angrily. That had been _the_chance to see the grey-haired's face! And what?! His stupid head turned to the fucking jerk and looked after that bastard's back instead!!

"Argh!!! I hate you, teme!!!" he screamed and turned all red when he noticed everyone was staring at him, including Sasori, who jumped up when he heard the scream and Sasuke, who was just behind the red-haired. Naruto swallowed in embarrassment and waved his hands, stemming, "I-it's nothing! Fine! E-everything is fine, believe it!!!"

The younger Uchiha shook his head and sighed, "I preferred the baka asleep..."

"Sasuke!" Itachi hissed and the raven lad sighed again, bowing his head slightly.

"I apologize my bad language." he said before he returned to the balcony. And right then it happened again, the Uzumaki looked after him with a dreamy and somehow sad shine in his eyes. After a while the others were still staring, so the blond got up and stretched his arms.

"I think I'm gonna have a bath..." he whispered, scratching his eyes.

He was tired, but one of the things he could absolutely not stand was smelling.

* * *

Naruto mewled happily when he dived into the warm water. He felt his body relaxing, sucking up the warmth and he started shivering slightly. A smile made its way over his face and the blond lifted his hand, smelling the new aroma of his skin. "Haaa~ this is true life!" he smiled, laying back his head and looking at the walls.

The tiles were all coloured differently and had various forms as well, building some kind of mosaic. Somehow it looked like a deep forest with all the kinds of green, the rare parts of blue, red and yellow being birds or small flowers. Or like the endless deep sea, so far under the surface that all was green, only little rays letting the fish show their strong, full colour. But since the Uzumaki saw Sasuke, saw his paintments and the pictures which he had gave Itachi for his apartment he was sure the Uchiha himself had designed that – or at least drew the plans for it. "Hm..." Naruto talked to himself, lifting his hand and watching the water flowing through his fingers. "The bastard is a real artist..."

He sighed and enjoyed the warm water when suddenly the door flew open, causing the blond to sit up.


	11. Fun at the bathroom

A/N: hello dear readers! I thank you all for the comments, so here the next chap :D

it's getting smexy... ... ... kukukukuku

pleaaaase enjoy~

* * *

Before he could blink the person dashed to the toilet, fell on his knees and bowed his head, making strange noises. Naruto could see the body bending, the muscles tighten and relax every few seconds while the man kept throwing up. The blond felt disgusted, but at the same time he wasn't able to look away. He stared at him, at the usually strong and posh body, which was just hanging weak over the toilet. He stared at the dark hair, which hid the face and its expression.

After some minutes the man got up again, flushed the toilet and gasped for air. He had lifted a hand to his mouth and walked to the washing basin, washing away the slightly red vomit from his face.

"... You still... fell bad...?" the Uzumaki asked and the raven turned around, the pale skin perfectly white again.

"You care about _me_?" the vampire asked, a smirk over his lips. He had never thought vampire's saliva was really that powerful. Now he could understand why Sasori and Deidara stayed together, even through they were arguing all day and night. And he could understand how Naruto managed to be near to him after all. If he were him he would have ran away already, or at least tried to kill a _monster_ like himself.

Yeah, he thought that, but he knew he was lying.

When the blond turned his head away, the raven noticed he had been staring into his shining red eyes. He pressed his eyelids together, graping the small cross on his neck and asking silently, _Dear God, give me the power to resist_.

"Ts, sure I don't!" the youth huffed. "I only hate it if there are some bastards or temes who disturb me while I'm bathing." Tan arms crossed over a well-built chest and the face looked like the one of a small boy who was angry because his favorite toy was taking away for a punishment. Sasuke giggled slightly but at the same moment he almost cried of thinking to be together with that moody guy for – ah, how long?

A stressed sigh escaped his throat and he turned away. The vampire already noticed how hard resisting became and Naruto's … well, not clear mind made it even worse. The Uchiha was up to leave when the blond called, "Wait!" The raven stopped and looked over his shoulder, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked and swallowed when the lad's face turned red. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins.

Naruto himself bit his lips, not knowing what he wanted. But the thing in his head – there must have been one, because the blond was sure as hell that he would have never thought something like that – got a mean plan. Like a lowly whisper in his head he heard a voice, telling him what to do. The youth relaxed, his eyes half closing and his mouth opening, only enough to show white teeth.

A pink tongue flipped out, licking up some water from the red lips and causing the raven to swallow and turning back completely. The blond sat up, crossing his arms over the rim and resting his head on them. The wet, hot body arched a bit and the, suddenly, golden locks rocked.

"Are there any cloths for me to wear? Some of mine?" he asked, his voice sounding extra sensitive and the face looking so delicious he seemed to be a sin right from hell. Sasuke took a deep breath and headed the door, knowing he had to stop that as soon as possible. He couldn't risk loosing control.

"I'll bring you some." he answered quickly and the Uzumaki's eyebrows rose, the little voice telling him he had to stop him, to get nearer to him, _closer_. He stood up, but suddenly his sight turned black and he fell back. He had been in the warm water for too long, he must have over-driven his circulation.

And before he could react he collapsed – into cold, pale arms.

The blond blinked with half-lidded eyes, a smirk over his face. It became even bigger when he met those deep red, mad eyes. Like flowing magma or fire – unbelievable hot and dangerous.

"Usuratonkachi. You are still too weak for actions like that." Sasuke hissed angrily while he was fighting with his instincts. When he lost control here, so near to his _victim_, Sasori would take too much time for interfering. The red-haired vampire would came too late for saving the human.

"Good I have _you_here to take care of me, right?" Naruto breathed sensually, his arms wrapping gentle around the other's neck. "You surely can handle me properly, hm, Sasuke...?" The Uchiha took a deep breath.

"You are not yourself right now. What do you want, or better think you want, is just a chemical reaction. Nothing more, nothing less." he explained dryly, laying his arms under the Uzumaki's legs so he could lift him up and carry him to a small plastic-seat. And so he did, he lifted the human like a bridge and carried him through the bathroom. But the blond took his chance and pressed himself harder against the vampire, breathing over the pale ear and purring like a happy cat.

Before the other could react, Naruto brushed his lips over his temple, biting the earlobe and sucking it with a moan. He could feel how Sasuke shivered and a big smile replaced the smirk from before.

"Mmhm~ Sasuke..." he whispered and whimpered when he was put on the seat, his arms removed from the neck with force.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, moron. After some hours you'll hate me for just have touched you." the Uchiha replied, stood up and took a big towel. He turned back and wanted to throw it to the blond, but swallowed when his eyes dropped to the lad's lower half, especially between his legs. "Dear God..." he sighed, biting his lower lip and licking away his own blood.

Meanwhile the blond got up, an erotic smile in his face, and walked towards the raven. His walk rocked slightly left and right, like a predator which got closer to his prey. When he arrived he lifted his arms, his wrists resting on Sasuke's shoulders and capturing his head when Naruto got closer.

The Uchiha took a deep breath, his body trembling because of the pure lust he saw into the bright-red eyes in front of his. His blood-sucking, hungry and murdering part tried to get control over him, wanted to grip the blond personification of sin and take the tan body, to touch the whole skin and listen to the scream of pain, fear and pleasure which would escape that beautiful neck. Right now, fortunately his other, controlled and rational, site was on top. But the fight in his mind was so hard he wasn't able to resist when Naruto guided him backwards to one of the walls.

"Sasuke... I know you want this... Take it, please... take _me_... I'm all yours..." he breathed and lifted his leg in order to wrap it around the vampire when they reached the wall. Another moan escaped him while he ran his fingers through the black hair, down the neck and up the cheeks. "Sasuke... Sasuke, take me... take me..." The blond could hear the beating heart in the rock hard chest, his own desire and the feeling of the cold skin under the wet cloth driving him crazy. When Sasuke had carried him, his shirt must have sucked up the water from the tan skin.

"Naruto..." the Uchiha whispered, finally reacting. His red eyes captured the boy's one, his cold hands running up the tan sites, the chest, the neck... until they rested on the warm cheeks, holding the head almost tightly. He opened his mouth, his cold breath blowing over the Uzumaki's. The blond gasped for that breath, tasting and smelling the other's scent. "You wouldn't let me go, would you? Not before you got what you want..." he said, a smile building up in his face. "Like you, a _human_, could stop me anyway... But," he graped the golden locks, forcing Naruto's head back so he could see into his eyes, "you managed to let me share your desire."

Ice-cold, pale lips met warm, red ones and the Uzumaki's eyes rolled back into his head. He loved that taste, sweet and fresh, and he moaned when Sasuke worked his mouth with his lips. He was gentle and so unbelievable soft and careful, like he was afraid of harming the blond.

When the Uchiha let go of the lips and kissed his way over the whole face, Naruto gasped, "S-Sasuke teme... I knew you- Ah!" He felt cold hands brushing his shoulders, down his back and resting on his hips, pressing him closer and a loud moan came from the blond when his hard-on bobbed against the raven's. Suddenly he was lifted up, so quickly he wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's hips and his arms around his neck as a reflex.

When he lowed himself a bit he could feel the cock through the pants and was up to moan even louder, but pale lips pressed themselves against him and sucked the scream up. Now it was Sasuke who moaned, his eyes opening and staring at the blond, hungry and needy, but at the same time aware he would never go farer than that. Otherelse it would be the death of the troublesome... _beautiful_ youth.

The vampire kept kissing the other, wrapping the towel around the tan, wet body so Naruto wouldn't catch a cold. The Uchiha kissed him some more times, slowly and softly, before his tongue found his way into the warm, dark hole. "Yes..." the blond giggled into the deep kiss. "Just... like that... More." Sasuke didn't answer but kept going, exploring the new area and tasting the sin as far as he could. He hold the blond in his arms, carefully heading the door and stepping outside. The Uzumaki didn't notice that, after all, he was busy kissing back and being kissed. But the time to lower his hand farer and farer down the back of the Uchiha he found easily.

"Hm~ nice ass, Sasu-teme..." he breathed into said man's ear when the ravenette stoped kissing his face and went lower in order to start sucking on his neck. He pinched the soft ass-cheek and giggled when he heard a groan coming from the pale man. "Ah~ah! Ah!!" he cried, his body arching and begging for more. Now it was the Uchiha who giggled while he opened a wooden door and switched on the light. He walked to the bed and kenlt down, gently removing the hands and legs from his own body. Now Naruto was laying in the bed, under him a wet towel, his mouth opened, his eyes half lidded, his body trembling and naked and his arms and legs shaking for pleasure.

"Look at you..." Sasuke smirked, put his hand on the other's stomach and slid softly higher while he spoke, "Needy, greedy, naked, helpless and horny like a little bitch, begging for more..." His hand reached the tan face, his thump brushing over the red, swollen lips. "So sinful... So beautiful..." He sat down next to him, bowing his torso down so he could taste the red sins again. He kissed him again, slow and sensual, but this time he barely touched the lips. But when the Uzumaki tried to pull him closer he graped the curious hands and pressed them into the mattress. The Uchiha kept going so slowly and soon the Uzumaki cooled down as well.

"Hm... Sasukeeee..." he complained and the raven let him go, his lips sliding up to his forehead and kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry, but you and I are tired. Tomorrow, I promise..." the Uchiha whispered and laid the blanket over the tan, resting body. He sighed heavily when he looked at the almost sleeping boy and switched off the light. "Good night, my personal hell." he whispered and closed the door behind himself.

He closed his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest and his breath uncontrolled. He graped his cross, lifted it with a trembling hand and kissed it breathing, "Dear God in heaven... I thank you for protecting that human being..."

"It was not a 'God' which protected him, but your self-control." suddenly Sasori added, standing in the doorway, ready to stop what just happened if it was necessary. Sasuke just tried to cool down, but his body was still too excited. He licked over his lips and made sure that the red-haired didn't follow him. He had a little 'problem' to take care of before he would pray the whole night for mercy and thank the one who saved Naruto's live.

Because the only thing Sasuke knew, the only thing he was dead sure about, was he would have never been able to hold back all by himself.

* * *

Bright, warm sun-rays woke up the blond youth. Naruto scratched his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms and legs. He had had a peaceful sleep, dreamless but very relaxing. He got more rest ever for the last days and jumped out of the bed, refreshed, enforced and somehow happy. But, after a few seconds, he felt confused like more often the last days.

"Aha... And where am I now?" he asked the new room. This one was very friendly, the walls had a nice bright-brown paint and a sweet scent was in the air. He figured out that the smell came from sugar. He looked around, but he didn't find any and rose an eyebrow. On the floor was his bag and on a small, dark brown desk was his school stuff and his camera-bag. The blond scratched his chin, walked to the wardrobe and opened it, finding his school-uniforms and civil cloths in it. His eyes filled up with anger and his body started trembling, but after a deep breath he relaxed again._ It's for Gaara's and Iruka's sake_, he said to himself. _And for Kiba's and the other's sake as well, and for..._, he thought, but the next name only confused him.

_Sasuke's..._. He sat down on his bed again, asking himself why he cared about the raven. What was up with him? What had happened the Uchiha dominated his thoughts? It was all _his_fault after all! If he had never attacked the Uzumaki, everything would be alright! He would have woken up in _his_ bed in _his_apartment and not somewhere else!! "Fuck you damn asshole!" he cursed, burying his face into his hands. How was he supposed to live now? How long did he have to stay with the raven anyway? Would he ever be … free again?

His throat escaped a tired sigh and Naruto let his hands fell down. He stared down for a second. And one more. And one more... …

"WHY the hell am I naked?!" he yelled, jumping up. He turned around stressed, graped the towel and wrapped it around his hips, hiding the most. But soon – maybe too soon – his memory came back.

He remembered the last night, in the bathroom, what happened there and especially, the time _after_ that... …


	12. Memories and tense

A/N: Hello readers! Wow, so many hits... ... ... And thanks for the people who comment so nicely!

Somehow, the corrector isn't working... ... I'll try to filter out as many mistakes as I find, please tell me if there are still some

* * *

Naruto sat back on his bed, hand foldered and face directed to the ground. He took a deep breath while he blushed helplessly, unable to stop the blood flowing into his head. He remembered he took a bath and then Sasuke came in. How the raven looked at him with those deep red eyes, how he smirked and how it felt being in his cold arms. How good the Uzumaki felt when he stepped towards him, how it felt touching him, be touched by him.

How he tasted... …

The blond lifted his hand and slided softly over his lips with his fingertips. It had been strange. Not the fact the Uchiha was a man, Naruto had already have experiences with his gender as well. It was something else... Because Sasuke was not a human? Because he was a vampire? Why?

Suddenly he remembered even more embarrassing stuff. He pressed his hands on his mouth while a little voice repeated '_nice ass, Sasu-teme_' in his head. _Nice ass... Nice ass... _And what he had done...

"Holy crap... Fucking shit...!" he cursed, graping his hair while cold sweat flowed down his face. He had groped a guy he _hated_ and even started talking dirty and almost screwed around with him as well. "Wait..." he whispered to himself. He remembered that he had been in the bath, that he tried to arouse the raven, that they kissed and touched each other, that they were in the corridor and then, well... …

What happened then?

Naruto wided his eyes and swallowed before he slowly lowed his hand. He concentrated, but it seemed that his back didn't hurt, so that meant he wasn't the passive one – if there had might been anything more between them. So he was active...?

After a while he shook his head and stood up again. No, nothing happened. For sure. And when he tried to remember the last night he could swear he saw the raven switching off the light. But what had he said? Something with a 'good night' and then...? "Argh! My head!!" he said pretty angry and walked to his wardrobe and put some cloths on. It looked like he was tired and sleepy the last few hours before he went to sleep, he couldn't remember or figure out what exactly happened after the bathroom. If he wanted to know every detail, it seemed he had to ask for it. To ask the Uchiha for what they did last night... …

"Fucking bullshit! Always me!" the Uzumaki bellowed before he opened the door and stepped outside. The corridor was shady and dark, but he knew a bit of the apartment so that he decided to go to the bathroom and then to have some kind of breakfast. He walked to the white door and opened it, finding a cleaned up bathroom. He stepped inside, amazed by the tiles once more. Now that some light fell in through the milky window it looked even better than before.

First of all the Uzumaki washed his face like he always did to get completly awake. He took a small towel and dried his face before he got a glance into the big mirror in front of him. "GWAH!!" he screamed as loud as he could and seconds later two men stood in the doorway, ready to save the blond from whatever seemed to attack him.

"What the hell is your problem, moron?!" an angry and somehow sleepy voice asked. Naruto already knew it was Sasuke himself, but at the moment he cared about nothing else but his own face. He pointed into the mirror with a huge smile and stared at is reflection.

"My eyes! They finally turned back!" he laughed and grined all over his face. He couldn't stop looking at his own sky blue eyes. He had never been happier to see that familiar colour again, even if he somehow hated them as well. He heard a stressed sigh and a giggle from the door and turned his head to them, finding out to whom the second voice belonged.

"Interesting eyes, hm... Sure you are Japanese, hm?" the blond man asked and the Uzumaki huffed annoyed.

"That's none of your business. May I finish here? _Alone_?" he asked and tried to act very busy. The Uchiha disappeared in no time, not without leaving a hiss behind, but the other still stood there with a smirk. "You want something?" the lad wanted to know, a little pissed off.

"Hm... I'm just impressed by the little art on your skin. Good work, hm." Deidara answered and Naruto rose an eyebrow and looked into the mirror, becoming red like a tomato. "You know, art is something which passes away, hm. The faster, the better it is. But that, hm, you can call that art as well. Hmhm." the older added and left the boy behind, so that he could check out the little love-bite on his neck in peace.

* * *

After various curses and a paniced overall view of his whole body the Uzumaki stepped into the kitchen, his mood down again. He had found two other spots on his neck and he had remembered he had enjoyed how they were made and that he – for the total embarrasment – had moaned like a beast. But now he was hungry and he promised to himself he would never lose a word about the last night – never to anybody. He fell on a chair and sighed heavily, asking himself if a vampire even had something to eat at home. Did they eat anyway? Or just drink blood?

"Sasuke told me if you were hungry you should warm up the stuff in the pot, hm." the blond vampire said and pointed to the working-place. Naruto rose an eyebrow and stood up, cheking what was in the pot. When he lifted the lim his eyes wided.

"Isn't that...?" he asked, put a finger into the soup and tasted it. "That _is_ ramen! Whoho!" he grined and put it on the stove. "Ramentime is the best time~" he sang and soon he threw the noddles in the soup as well.

For breaking the silence Deidara asked, "So you two had fun yesterday, hm?" The smirk from before came back and he giggled when the Uzumaki shivered. "That is going to end in biiiiig trouble, hm."

"I had nothing with that bastard. A-and that's not a love-bite as well!" the youth answered and sat down with his fresh meal. Yeah, after a bowl of ramen everything got better.

"Brat, I'm serious. A realationship between human and vampire is forbidden, hm." the man said and took a gulp of the bottle he was holding in his hand.

"Who's a brat?!" the Uzumaki bellowed but froze when he looked in the others face. Deidara rose an eyebrow and blinked confused, not knowing what was up with the lad all of a sudden. Naruto swallowed and lifted a hand, pointing at the other. "What's up with your eyes? Aren't they supposed to be red?" he asked, staring at the blue eyes the blond had got. They weren't as blue as his, but after all a jump from red to blue wasn't that easy.

The vampire giggled and smirked, "I'm using coloured contact lens, hm. Red eyes would take too much attention. Have you ever seen your lover with red eyes on school, hm?" The human rose an eyebrow and the other added, "The other brat, Sasuke, hm."

Naruto jumped up and yelled, "He's NOT my lover! I can't stand that stucked-up bastard!!! And no!" What was wrong with that guy? Were all vampires idiots like that? He huffed something while he ate up his meal and filled the bowl four more times. And now his stomach was full he thought about what he should do now. Maybe a visit to Gaara would be nice.

"Morning brat, hm." Deidara suddenly said and the blond looked up, seeing he wasn't meant.

He swallowed slightly and kept eye-contact for a few seconds before he looked away, blushing. But the sight was still in front of his eyes, the way the messy hair was hanging down and the sleepy look he had with the grey sweat-shirt and the suiting pants. His face looked tired, like he hadn't slept for a long time. Somehow a quite... cute view. "You look pathetic. Hm, even worse than last time." the other vampire said and the Uzumaki furrowed his eyebrows. _Pathetic_?! How was anybody supposed to call Sasuke _pathetic _whilehe looked so cute and adorable?!

The Uchiha just nodded, probably because he was still a bit asleep. He opened the fridge with half-lidded eyes and was up to drink from a bottle with tomato-juice when the older blond called, "Not like that, hm. It would be a shame wasting if you drink even one single drop."

"Ah-a, yes..." the raven answered and filled some of the – unusual dark – juice into a glass and brought it to the table with a small syring he took from one of the drawers. He dived the syring into the red substance and filled it with that before he put the neddle into the flesh of his arm. Naruto's expression became neutral and cold while he watched the dark-haired breathing relaxed and closing his eyes like he was taking the best kind of drug ever.

He simply hated that.

* * *

Sasuke squirted almost the whole bottle and was completly awake then, sitting silent on the table without looking up. He wanted to go away, or al least to bring more distance between him and Naruto, but something hold him back – probably the same which hold the blond back as well.

"... You missed a lot of school." the Uchiha broke the silence after some minutes. "If you would like to, I could teach you what you missed."

"No, thanks." the Uzumaki answered bored.

"It would be hard to catch up by yourself." Sasuke added.

"I don't care."

"Your marks are going to drop, even if it's hard to get worse in your case, baka."

"Teme, which part of 'I-don't-care' didn't you get?" Red eyes narrowed.

"Sorry that I care about your marks, moron."

"I'm not a maron, bastard!!" Naruto yelled.

"Who are you calling 'bastard', you insolent human?!"

"Hm, yeah! Bitchfight!!!" Deidara suddenly cheered and both lads became silent again. They hadn't finished their fight yet, but none of them wanted to perform some catching in a mud bath, especially for some kind of needy vampire. A needy vampire who obviously had a gender problem.

Seriously – he looked like a girl.

After some time, where the older blond's mood dropped, the Uzumaki cleared his throat.

"I'll go visiting Gaara today. I haven't se-"

"No way." the Uchiha interrupted him and the blond lad narrowed his eyes.

"Why?! And who you think you are! You've not the right to forbid me anything, believe it!!" Naruto bellowed and Sasuke sighed heavily and annoyed.

"It's in the middle of the day. You can't just go outside." he answered and pulled his chair a little farer from the blond because he was up to explode.

"Sure I can! My eyes are back and I like the sun! And I want to see Gaara!!!" Naruto jumped up and screamed, "You've not the right to tell me what to do!!"

The raven was getting pissed and hissed, "I have to look after you! You have no idea what could happen to you, your friends or even someone you just know if you lose only one single word about me or the others!"

"Pff! I can look after me by myself! You're not the big thing you think you are, teme!" the shorter man roared back and he could see how the Uchiha lost control. The ravenette jumped right in front of him, lifted his hands and almost graped the tan neck, but he fought against himself and the desire to bite out that fucking, insolent and childish tongue. His hands were shaking only inches away from the human's neck and his eyes stared in Naruto's ones, he could see how the confident boy had turned into an almost scared, silent and frightened kid.

"I..." Sasuke breathed, showing his sharp teeth to the blond lad, "I woun't let you get in my way... You'll not destroy my _plans_..." The Uzumaki swallowed, breathing becoming hard. His body was trembeling and he was completly aware the Uchiha could break his bones with one single punch, kill him with one strong hug, soffocade him with a gentle sqeeze with his hands. And that fact scared him, let his body shaking and his throat becoming dry. He felt again like the mause in front of the snake, but this time the predator was alredy closer, ready to bite his prey.

"Brat, that's enough. Let him go or I have to stop you, hm." Deidara said while he stood only one step behind the raven. "Sasuke." he called and the Uchiha let finally go of the youth and walked to the frigde, taking out another bottle of blood.

He filled a syring with trembeling fingers and hissed, "I knew that wasn't going to work...! Damn Itachi...!" He squirted the whole bottle and took just another one while he felt how he was cooling down already. The more blood ran through his veins the more he got control over himself, already feeling sorry for what he had just done.

His eyes became somehow sad and he felt horrible when he turned around and saw the shaking body of the lad on a chair. The blond vampire had kneeled down and looked up with a worried face, trying to get in eye-contact with the boy. He licked over his lips and when he got a sight into the Uchiha's eyes he shook his head, letting the raven feeling even worse. He bit his lower lip and cewed it before he whispered, "Naruto, I... … Sorry. I never wanted to scare you." He almost went over to the human for consulting him, but he refused and stepped out of the kitchen.

Deidara followed him with his eyes and when he heard the door closing he turned his head to the boy and smiled weakly, "Hey, hm. He's gone." He softly patted the blond head and the student looked up after a while, his eyes still wided and frightened. The vampire took a deep breath, touching his chin with one hand. Sasori told him to play he baby-sitter and a good baby-sitter didn't let his children cry. "You know, I was scared about... _them_, too, hm. But I was lucky that Danna has choosen me, hm." a wide grin was over his face. "Even if he has no taste with art." Naruto tried to smile in order to show he was thankful. But it didn't work how he wanted, he was still too upset. He was sure he would never forget that... mad glance in Sasuke's eyes. If he thought he looked like a beast on halloween, then he had just become a monster.

* * *

"... I'm boooored, hm." Deidara moaned and let his head fell back. The Uzumaki had calmed down meanwhile and had just eyed the older and being honest he had some questions as well.

"Uhm, Deidara, right?" he asked and the blond shoot up, nodding. "I was wondering why your teeth have their, well, normal lengh." he said and the other blinked.

"Hmm... Every '_transformed'_ has his or her human teeth. We are different from the '_woken-up'_, hm." he answered and rested his head on one arm he put on the table. Naruto rose an eyebrow and tried to understand what the older blond had just said but the words were just confusing. Deidara sighed and added, "You know anything, do you? Hm..." he thought about the easiest way to explain, "There is a way to transform a human into a vampire after all, hm. So if you," he pointed to the lad, "had drunken some of Sasuke's blood, you would've transformed as well." The blond boy swallowed. "And vampire's who were human before are called '_transformed_', hm. Those who are born as vampire's have to '_weak up_', like Itachi, Sasori and Sasuke did, hm."

"Interesting..." the Uzumaki murmured.

There were only a few lessons of life he followed and one of them was 'the better you know your enemy the better you can protect you from them'. But, on the other side, the better you knew someone the better you could hurt them, too.

Naruto had been tought that on the _hard_ way... ...


	13. Fair deal

A/N: Hello readers. Sry for the late update, but I don't feel well lately. And I have a lot of stress.

anyway, here we go. Enjoy the chap.

* * *

_'Do you trust me, Naruto?' _

_'Of course I do! It's just...' _

_'You can trust me... …' _

_'Haha, you foolish freak. Now I understand why your parents left you!'_

_'Hey! Isn't that the little crybaby? Oooh, look, the baby is sobbing again!' _

_'Why did you do that?! I thought you were my fr-friend...!'_

_'That happens to little idiots like you. It's your own fault you told me all those things.' _

"Shit. Why now...?" the Uzumaki asked the ceiling of 'his' room. Deidara said he would live in there and he had to admin he somehow liked the idea. The room was not enormous, but a little bigger than his old bedroom in his apartment. And since the sun seemed to shine into his room almost all day he could be sure to get his time-out in here, because Sasuke wouldn't came inside. The sun was bad for vampires, right...?

Before he could think about that statement his stomach made a noise again and he stood up with a sigh. He opened his door and went to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He had almost ate all the ramen so he needed something else. When he arrived in the kitchen he turned his head, deciding were he should start. He headed the fridge and opened it, but there were only some vegetables, bottles and rice-balls inside. "Blah..." the blond murmured and opened a small drawer and he rose an eyebrow when he saw some popsicles inside. That must have been a freezer, like there was one in mostly of the fridges, but why did Sasuke even have popsicles at home? Did he need food after all?

"Help yourself, please." suddenly someone said and Naruto flinched, jerking his head to the door. He wided his eyes slightly, his breathing hintched and he almost screamed for help, but when he got one glanze into the red eyes he calmed down again.

Sasuke stood there, his face directed to the ground and he scratched his head like he was up to jump over his shadow. But being a stuck-up bastard who was unbelievable proud of himself he took some time before he opened his mouth. "I wanted to apologize. The situation is confusing me and I'm not completely healed, as well as you. We should try to get along, at least a bit." the raven explained and looked up a bit, seeing the youth with the corner of his eye.

"Hm." the Uzumaki huffed but he had listened to him. After all, the Uchiha was – a little bit – right. If the '_cleaner_' were vampires they, or better Naruto, was in big trouble. He wasn't able to defend himself from Sasuke, who seemed to not wanting to hurt him. How should he handle a group of vampires who probably wanted to kill him?

"The best solution is that I let you live, that you let me live and that we never speak about what happened, or happens, when we are included." the raven said and the blond nodded. Yeah, that seemed to be the best way. He could hear Sasuke breath released and he looked finally at him, not feeling the smallest bit of fear. If it came hard to hard he could still open the window next to him and burn him down. And by the way, why didn't came one single ray through the window?

"I was so free to think about a little deal." the Uchiha smirked and put his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Deal?" Naruto repeated and the other nodded.

"I'll go with you visiting your friend if you agree to learn some of the missed stuff with me tomorrow." His smirk wided when the Uzumaki jumped up.

"No way! I don't want to learn, especially with some bastard like you!" he yelled and blowed up his cheeks.

"Well, it's your own fault you're such a looser. And it's as easy as that – if you don't cooperate you're not allowed to go outside." he smiled with a sing-song voice.

"The hell!" the lad screamed, "I can do whatever I want! And stop treating me like I were a child! If I want, I'll just walk out of the door right now! Believe it!!!"

Sasuke giggled lowly and smirked, "Like you could stop me from holding you back. You're just a human and I took so much blood I could handle twenty of you once." He lifted his pale hand and hold it in front of the Uzumaki, the smirk still over his face. "Deal?" he asked and the student bit his lips. He hated to admit that, but the raven got a point. At the moment he was no challenge for the blood-sucker. He needed more information.

He lifted his own, tan hand and shook it with the cold one with a "Deal."

* * *

Naruto looked outside the car-window, seeing a lot of buildings. Sasuke had drove his black sports-car to a hotel because Deidara had finished his shift and it was Sasori's turn then. The Uzumaki sat on the seat next to the driver and eyed the raven. The Uchiha had put on a long pullover with a hood and jeans so he was almost safe from the sunlight. His eyes had turned dark-blue because of the contact lens he was wearing.

"What are you starring at, dobe?" he asked after a while, his mouth hardly open when he spoke. Now the blond understood why he had that strange way of speaking – he could probably hide his abnormal teeth that way.

"Nothing, teme. I was just wondering why I can look outside the window while any sun comes inside." he answered, a bit more polite than usual. He was alone in the car with the vampire. Without help he would die in no time.

The raven blinked surprised and asked, "_You _noticed that?" He saw Naruto narrowing his eyes and smirked. It was almost funny annoying the human. "It's special glass. The light comes through, but the UV-rays not. I use the same in my apartment and Itachi and Sasori use it as well."

An uncomfortable silence grew between them and the Uchiha pushed a bottom so that the radio switched on.

The blond took a deep breath and laid back on the seat, his face slightly turning towards the older. Without noticing he started starring at Sasuke, he watched the dark hair rock to the site when he bowed a bit his head, loosing himself into the rhythm. Pale fingers tippled on the wheel and dark eyes closed meanwhile, cold, soft lips seemed to murmur the song. Naruto cought himself starring at those wonderful things which covered that sweet mouth. He almost lifted his hand in order to touch them, to grasp the pale chin and pull the head closer, tasting the soft lips. Blue eyes went a bit higher, wishing to remember the lustful expression from last night.

But, instead, he froze when he crossed the sight of the raven. Dark-blue eyes watched him and the blond felt how he became deep red. _Fucking shit... Damnit Sasuke!_, he thought and flinched when he heard a deep sigh.

"Could you stop blushing, moron? Please?" the Uchiha asked and turned his head so he saw the street. "Good morning. We are going to the drying-out-centre." he said and the youth blinked confused.

"I am sorry for letting you wait for me. Deidara's report was too full of meaningless things." a monotone, male voice answered and Naruto looked into the mirror. Sasori was already sitting behind them, but how had he got there? The lad haven't heard a noise!

* * *

Sasuke parked his car into a shady lot and sighed.

"Go ahead you two, I'll join you soon." he said and the red-haired already left the vehicle. Naruto waited a moment and wanted to ask him why, but he refused and stepped outside. Why was he caring so much for him? It was getting out of hand...

When he stood next to the sports-car he noticed the windows were tinted, it was impossible to look inside without open the door. And the fact he had parked in the shadow let the blond think the sun really killed vampires, or at least harmed them.

"Move. I hate being late." Sasori said and the youth turned his head, seeing the vampire was already far away. He ran after him and crossed his arms behind his head with a wide grin. The red-haired didn't react but went forward into the big building.

* * *

Naruto smiled all over his face and graped the handle for opening the door between him and his friend, but before he could push an ice-cold hand slided over his own, stopping him from doing anything. The blond looked up and rose an eyebrow, some kind of anger grew inside him. He wanted to see Gaara! And he even made a deal with the bastard for that!

"You have to think about what you say. If you lose one single word about what _really _happened, I would have to eliminate you." Sasori said, his bright-brown eyes looking at the lad. "So, tell me, why have you missed all these days, Naruto-kun?"

The blond dropped his head, his smile completely gone as he whispered, "On Halloween Sasuke-teme almost crashed with me and I was in a hospital in the neighbour town. I have still a shock and because of that I moved together with the bastard so he could help me properly if something is wrong..." The other nodded and let the tan hand go. The Uzumaki took one last breath and put on his smile before he opened the door and grinned when he saw his red-haired friend loosing control of his expression.

It wasn't that much, only his eyes wided a bit and his mouth snapped open for a few seconds, but that showed the youth how much Gaara was happy to see him.

"Naruto!" he called and stood up. But he had never been someone active, so the blond ran to him and hugged him tightly. And he was right, the red-haired hugged him back.

"I missed you, too." the Uzumaki whispered with a peaceful face. He was so warm comparing to the people who have been around him lately. "How have you been? Is it working?"

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of one of the doors, but he knew he was right.

Being a vampire was something he didn't even wish for his worst enemies, on the other hand his better senses were very useful. He could hear the high laugh and smell the scent of the blond boy. Yes, he was behind that door. He took one deep breath and pushed the handle, entering the room.

"Hi." he simply said and looked at the red-haired stranger. He must have been at Naruto's age. That surely was Gaara. He saw tired, empty eyes and he couldn't help it but stared almost angry at the human, feeling his face becoming cold, distant and his eyes narrowing. He hated addicted people and he hated the centre as well. He crossed his arms over his chest and dig his fingers into his own flesh.

"Hey, why are you so mad all of a sudden, teme?" the Uzumaki asked and the raven just laid on the wall next to the door. "Ah, I see. Too cool for answering, hu?" the blond said and shook his head. He lifted an arm pointed at the Uchiha. "Gaara, that is the stuck-up bastard," he turned his arm and pointed at the red-haired next to him,"Bastard, this is my friend Gaara." The vampire ignored them but he felt the green eyes on his body.

And, what almost freaked him out, he could feel how happy the Uzumaki was while he spended time with that... idiot.

_Addiction... … Tch_, he thought.

* * *

They spend a couple of hours at the centre and the blond wanted to stay even longer, but the two vampires forced the lad to leave. After all, it was in the middle of day and they usually slept that time.

"Thank you for visiting me." Gaara said with a neutral voice. Naruto smiled at him, a friendly, warm smile, and hugged him tightly once more.

"Never mind. I'm sorry I didn't come the last days." he answered and again he felt the warmth of the body in front of him. When did that became so... unfamiliar? The Uzumaki pulled back and grinned, "Look after yourself, okay? And keep going." The red-haired looked at him and his hand slided up to the blond hair and he gently touched it with a nod. "Fine... See you." he whispered and walked away, followed by the two vampires. Soon they sat in the car and Sasuke gave Sasori a big bottle.

"I took the half before I entered the centre, but you haven't drank a drop." he said and started the car.

"Thank you." the red-haired answered and took a swallow. The raven drove the car into the street while the blond narrowed his eyes.

"Why were you so unfriendly, bastard?" he asked and the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Answer me, teme!" he hissed and Sasuke sighed.

"It's none of your business."

"Yes, it is! Gaara is _my_ dearest friend! How dare you judge him!"

"Judge?" the other giggled. "You are pretty insolent, are you? Talking about judgement and calling me bastard in the same breath."

"Shut the fuck up! The difference is that Gaara trys to change the fact he is addicted, but you are doing nothing to change you are a bastard!" he yelled, but the raven just shook his head, a smile on his lips.

* * *

Naruto kept yelling at the Uchiha all the way home and when the car stopped he started starring at the raven's back angrily until said man opened the door to his apartment. When that happened, the blond jumped inside and ran to his bedroom, slamming the door shot.

He had had enough for the day and he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Peaceful moments

A/N: Hello dear readers. I'm sorry it took so long for uploading, I had a really busy week and now I'm on holiday for a few days. I'll try to upload the chapters, but if I don't manage it, forgive me, please Dx

Anyway, here the next chap. And HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!

* * *

When Naruto woke up again it was darker than before. He lifted his upper body and yawned, scratching his eyes. How long had he slept? Since Halloween he lost almost all sense of time, but in those two days he had slept definitely better. His body felt relaxed and refreshed and seemed to thank the boy for that with new power. He stretched his arms and sat up, checking once more his new room. The sweet smell was back and somehow he licked that. The Uzumaki loved sweet things. First came ramen and then anything sweet – sugar, ice-cream, chocolate and every kind of cake.

"Uhm... Maybe I should dress up..." me murmured half sleeping and noticed he was wearing the things from earlier. "Argh fuck..." Great. Now it was dawn and he was so refreshed he wouldn't sleep the whole night. Just great. He stood up and stepped to his wardrobe, pulling out a black shirt and orange jogging-pants. He undressed and put on the new cloths, deciding he would take a shower later. He threw his other cloths on a chair and blinked when he saw something on his desk. It looked like a small figure and when he walked closer he recognized it. A small version of a chibi-fox with orange fur which was sitting. It had big ears which were black on their tops and the end of its tail was white. It was really cute.

He touched the small thing with his fingertips and lifted it so he could look from every side. Now he noticed the fox had three black whiskers on every cheek, but they were only painted there. Naruto lifted an eyebrow and stared at the thing. "Are you some stupid version of _me_?" he asked and shook his head moments later. Now he even talked with dead things. He sighed and wanted to twist the fox in his hand, but then he noticed it was somehow... sticky?

He put the figure down and looked at his hand before he licked his fingers. He wided his eyes and whispered, "Sweet? Is that sugar?" The blond graped the fox again and stared at it for a moment before he slowly licked over the back of its head. "It _is_sugar! Wow!" he smiled and was up to ate the fox when he stopped. He looked into the slits which were its eyes and swallowed. The little thing was so... cute. "You are just too sweet to be eaten up, aren't you, little fox?" he asked the thing and sighed heavily. Well, after all, the sugar-fox looked so adorable with his chibi-face... With a small whimper he put the figure back on the desk and left his room. If he changed his mind later, he could still eat the fox anyway.

When Naruto opened his door music blowed in his face. It was too lowly for him to hear behind his door, but still loud enough to understand the lyrics. And once more the sweet scent flew into his nose. He closed his eyes and fallowed the trail and found his way down the corridor into the room where the smell was strongest.

"Good morning, baka." a voice said and the blonde's eyes flew open and narrowed seconds later.

"Fuck you as well, teme." he answered and crossed his arms over his chest. He found himself in the kitchen and figured out the music came from the living-room. The Uzumaki had been in there only once, but he knew where it was.

"Whatever. You want some breakfast? I would make some pancakes." Sasuke said and removed some metal gears from the table and laid them on the pot. The blond rose an eyebrow.

"Breakfast? What time is it?" he asked and the Uchiha looked down to his oven.

"Almost 8am." the raven answered and put some milk with eggs and flour into a bowl and mixed them.

"WHAT?! 8am?!!" Naruto screamed and let his mouth spread open. He had slept _that_ much? When he got to bed the last day it was only afternoon!

"Do you prefer marmalade or chocolate? … Baka?" Sasuke called and looked over his shoulder, seeing an angry face. A small smile appeared over his lips.

"What do ya want, bastard?!" Naruto bellowed and a quiet giggle escaped the raven's throat. The fresh blood had a very pleasant effect on him, but he knew it was almost impossible to get blood from youngsters. He could call himself lucky if something about 20 got in his hands. And as fresh his last proper drink had been as fresh his current mood was. Sasuke hardly remembered the last time he had so much... _fun_.

"I asked if you prefer marmalade or chocolate on your pancakes." he repeated and put some of the dough into a hot pan. The blond huffed and walked towards the row of cupboards and stopped almost next to the vampire.

"I like both, but it depends on which marmalade you have. Were is the crockery?" he wanted to know and opened the fridge, finding a lot of bottles and some other stuff in there. On top were some glasses with colourful, thick-flowing substances.

The Uchiha turned the cake and explained, "Knife, fork and spoon are right in front of you in the drawer, plates in the last cupboard below and glasses in the one on the wall upper them."

The Uzumaki found all he needed easily, it seemed the raven kept his kitchen orderly.

"Do you need something, too?" he asked and Sasuke rose an eyebrow while he put the third pancake on a plate. "You heard, teme?" the blond wanted to know and knelt down to the plates.

"No, thanks. A small glass in enough." the Uchiha answered and turned the next cake. When did the human turn so kind? Maybe he was only so annoying when he didn't get what he wanted...

The raven put the plate on the table and brought some flowing chocolate and the marmalade as well. The blond sat down and rubbed his hands with a grin over his face. Sasuke smiled slightly and took a pack milk and a bottle tomato-juice before he joined the lad. "Eat as much as you want, please." the Uchiha said and filled, maybe, one nip of the red substance in his glass. Naruto put some of the cakes on his own plate and splashed a lot of chocolate over them while he looked at the raven. The tomato-bottle was right in front of his eyes and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Wait! Don't drink that!!" he yelled and the vampire who had already put the glass on his lips blinked confused.

"Why not? Don't tell you want some." Sasuke smirked and the Uzumaki shook his head.

"No-ho! I saw that disgusting stuff is already decayed for ages!!" Naruto answered and pointed at the use-by date. The Uchiha smirked even wider and provoked the youth more.

"Baka, you aren't very smart, are you?" he asked and – as he expected – the blond freaked out. But, he had to admin, he didn't think a piece of pancake with chocolate would fly into his face. Sasuke could have got out of the way... _could_.

"Eat this, you fucked up bastard! Suffocate on your super-old juice!" Naruto huffed and took another bite of his breakfast. The raven just wiped away the food from his cheek and put his elbow on the table so he could rest his head on his hand.

"Thanks, I'm not hungry. But don't tell me that you think this," he lifted his glass with the other hand, "is tomato-juice." He moved the glass so the substance swiped a bit. When the Uzumaki looked up for a moment and stared at him, obviously not knowing what the older meant, he sighed heavily. "Have you already forgot _what_ I am?"

The blond wided his eyes and swallowed, "You mean, that..." He stared at the glass and yelled, "You're a sick pervert! Who the hell keeps _blood_ in a bottle of tomato-juice?!"

The vampire just laid back and sighed, "Why not? Even if it's almost impossible, but if a human comes into my apartment and opens the fridge, he wouldn't take tomato-juice. But, in case he likes it, I use old bottles with surpassed use-by date so he surely wouldn't drink it at all."

Silence grew between them and the Uchiha took the small nip in one swallow, but just when the blood must have reached his stomach he jumped up and ran down the corridor. The blond took a deep breath and played with his pancakes, starring at them. He swallowed thinking of the raven. He surely was throwing up again and somehow he felt sorry for him.

Soon Sasuke came back and his face was neutral as always when he walked over and opened a drawer, taking a syringe from there. He sat down in his chair and filled it with blood before he put the needle, once more, on his pale arm. Hie eyes filled up with a strange, dark shine when he did that.

The Uzumaki looked back down on his plate and whispered, "What happened? And why?"

"Excuse me?" the raven said and looked up, his expression becoming a little bit more relaxed.

"The stuff with your stomach..." the blond repeated and looked up slightly, well knowing he had some kind of fault on the other's state.

The Uchiha took another shot while he explained, "The fresher blood is, the more it effects on vampires. I wasn't prepared and thirsty and when you cut in your flesh..." He made a break. "I lost completely control over myself." He took another shot. "I sucked a lot of your blood and worse, my saliva got directly into your bloodstream. You got a shock and collapsed when I stopped." Another one and he narrowed his eyes when he continued. "But I was still thirsty. I called help, but I knew I would have sucked you dry before they arrived. I drank the canned I was carrying with me, but it didn't help." He put the syring into his dirty glass when the bottle was empty. "For saving you and me, I drank the test tube of silver nitrate I was carrying with me. And it worked – you are still alive and I pay for that with injecting blood. And soon my inner wounds will be healed as well."

Naruto bit his lips and swallowed.

"... But why did you do that? Kakashi said it could have killed you." he muttered and looked directly into the deep red eyes. And he didn't miss the flash in those endless deeps, even if it disappeared in seconds.

"That is none of your business." the raven answered and stood up. He walked to the washbasin and put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. "When you are finished, take your school-bag and come into the living-room." he added and left the kitchen. The blond rose an eyebrow following the older with his eyes. It seemed that he had hit a sensitive spot.

* * *

After half of an hour the Uzumaki came out of his room and headed the living-room where, well, Deidara was... 'relaxing'. Being honest he was snoring like a big oversize giant. He shook his head with a giggle and looked around for the raven. The living-room was almost as bright as his room, there were a big TV and a music-installation in there as well. Once more, big and small paintings were on the walls and the big windows let in a lot of light, only letting the drawings look even better. And when the artist himself jumped into his eyes, once more Naruto's heart left out a beat.

Sasuke was sitting in an armchair. He had lifted his legs on it as well and he was pressing a bloc on them while he was – obviously – drawing on it with a pencil. Like the last time the blond saw him, his eyes were serious and concentrated, his movings flowing and capturing. The Uzumaki could have watched him for hours, _days_ without getting bored.

"I'm surprised." the dark-haired said after a while and laid his drawing-equipment on a small table before he stood up. The blond woke up and blushed slightly when he noticed he was starring at the vampire. "Could you stop blushing? _Please_?" the Uchiha sighed and Naruto blinked confused before he got mad.

"Could you stop blushing, peace." he repeated like he was the Uchiha himself. But the original seemed more pissed off by that act than amused.

"Shut up, moron." Sasuke said and sat down on a pillow which was laying on the ground. There were some more, all around a small table. He took out some books and when the youth joined him he smirked, "I didn't expect you would be so cooperative. I was already looking forward to grasp and drag you into the living-room."

Blue eyes narrowed and its owner hissed, "I keep my promises and deals, bastard. So shut the fuck up and let's end this quickly." The Uchiha smirked once more and opened one of his books.

* * *

"... Do you finally got this, helpless baka?" Sasuke asked, his nerves almost gone. They, or better only that blond idiot, was trying a mathematics task for over an hour now.

"Don't call me baka, teme! This is really difficult, believe it!" the Uzumaki roared and tried to solve the task once more. "If it would make sense I would understand it!" he said and the raven shook his head.

"It does make sense, but it's you who don't understand it. Looser." the Uchiha sighed and touched his forehead. They had done Japanese in no time, needed a little more for English, but math was just exhausting. In the morning they had done the subsidiary subjects like biology – very smart, as it seemed. Now it was getting late and since the human had done an all in all good job Sasuke thought it was enough. They would concentrate on math the next days. He stood up and stretched his arms, yawing slightly. He was feeling better and had a good sleep, he only needed a nap before school. Yeah, that would work.

"Baka, that is enough for today. I'll cook you supper and then you should get bed-ready." he said and went over to the kitchen. Sasori, who had looked after them in the afternoon, stood up as well and followed the raven. The blond let himself fall backwards and stretched his arms as well before he relaxed. He would never admit it, but he was thankful the bastard helped him learning. He missed really a lot of stuff and if he had to learn that all by himself he would have got problems.

Soon the delicious smell of fresh ramen flew into his nose and he jumped up, running to the kitchen. He licked over his lips when he saw the streaming bowl on the working-place. The Uchiha had already noticed him and explained, "You've worked a lot and since over half of the tasks were correct, you deserved a little reward." The blond jumped to his chair and grinned when the bowl was put in front of him.

"Yeah, this time I agree with you! Thanks!" he smiled and started eating his supper. Sasuke looked at him surprised before a weak smile got over his lips.

"Never mind. But you should go to bed soon. Tomorrow starts a new school-week."


	15. Delicious apology

A/N: hello dear readers.

I'm sorry I didn't upload anything the last few days, I was on holiday and I'm already stressed after a few hours I'm back. For a little apology I upload three chaps this time. I hope you can enjoy it

* * *

Naruto was grinning while he dreamed, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. His blanket was half laying on the ground and one of his arms hanged out off the bed as well. Sometimes he even giggled and murmured stuff into his non-existing beard.

And Sasuke, who had just entered a few moments ago, sighed heavily and started waking him up softly with a "Naruto, it's morning. You have to get up."

"Hmm mm mmmm." the other answered.

"What?"

"Five more minutes... please... old man..." the blond yawned and turned his head away from the ravenette. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes a bit at that pet-name. Old man? Well, he was pretty old, yes, but the hell if he looked like an old man!

He shook the Uzumakis shoulder and hissed, "Get up already. I'm not interested in getting late. You heard, moron?" Finally the lad woke up but jumped up when he saw the raven next to him, his blue eyes wide. "I didn't know if you like to have breakfast, so I woke you up a bit earlier than usual." Sasuke explained and went out of the room and down the corridor, where – as far as Naruto had seen – his own bedroom was. He had never walked inside, but Sasori said once he shouldn't open that door because the Uchiha was just sleeping there. The blond stared after the older with narrowed eyes and stood up, putting his school-uniform on. Just then he got a short sight on the wall and noticed a round clock there.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed out and read the time once more. Almost 6 am. 6 am! The blond ran out of his room and jerked his head around, looking for the Uchiha. "Sasuke! Where are you, you fucking bastard?!" he called and checked out the bath-, living-room and kitchen, deciding the only room left was the other bedroom. Without holding back he stamped towards the new destination and pushed the wooden door open with a red, mad face. He saw Sasuke immediately, he was kneeling in front of the wall next to the door. He seemed pretty angry because of the sudden annoyance.

"Might you stop screaming around like a pig which is just being killed, please?" he asked, trying to sound somehow polite after all.

"You jerk! Aren't you able to read the clock?! No one gets up before seven, believe it!" Naruto yelled and the dark-haired rose an eyebrow before he rolled his eyes.

He got up and crossed himself before he turned to the blond and bellowed, "You aren't the only person on earth, so stop seeking for attention and pulling yourself into the centre. And besides, seven is definitely too late."

"_Too late_?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" the youth asked and shook his head. It was maybe 6 o'clock and that weird guy called that 'too late'.

"Whatever." the other said and walked out of his door. "Go having breakfast now and then pack your bag." the Uchiha ordered and caused the Uzumaki to become even more aggressive.

Instead of moving he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, turning his face away. Sasuke just shook his head and left his room, deciding he should pack the other's bag. Surely that boy would forget half of his school-equipment.

Meanwhile Naruto – finally – noticed he was alone and growled, realizing that, well, the Uchiha didn't respect him and his opinion. "Stupid jackass! Believe it!" he hissed and gave the room a glance. The walls were painted dark-blue and even the furniture was out off dark wood, the paintings violent and sad. But right next to the door a small alter jumped out of the sight. On the wooden alter was a bright, big cross and a book laid in front of it, a golden writing on it which said "Holy Bible".

The Uzumaki rose an eyebrow and remembered the other's necklake. Sasuke was a Christian? Being a vampire?

"Baka? Where are you? Breakfast is becoming cold." the raven asked and the blond jerked out of the door.

"I'm comming!"

* * *

The Uchiha was driving his car through the streets when he looked slightly to the other side, eyeing the blond lad next to him. He turned back to the road and sighed lowly.

"Before we go into public, there are some things you have to know." he started and Naruto nodded bored. The raven drove into a smaller street and said, "You have to stay always around me and talk to absolutely no one you don't know."

"What do ya say?" the other asked, confused. Was he supposed to live like a, uhm... some kind of pet? "The hell I act like a dog, teme!" he bellowed and didn't listen to what Sasuke said. No, he even lifted one of his hands and moved his thump and the rest of his fingers in order to imitate the vampire's mouth. But suddenly his hand was graped tightly and he gasped, starring at the other with wide eyes.

"You don't like me and I don't like you, but we are in the same trouble. Even if we hate it, we have to cooperate in order to protect the others. Got it?" he explained, starring dangerously deep into those bright blue eyes. Naruto just looked back, right into the beautiful dark eyes which hid red in their deeps. "Got it?!"

"Y-yes... got it." the Uzumaki whispered and finally his hand was released. He didn't realize how much it had... hurt.

Once more he got how dangerous the Uchiha was. One wrong word, one wrong step... could cost his life.

"Very good." the raven said and parked his car near the school building.

* * *

The two students were going down the corridor, right into their class. Sasuke had dig his hands into his pockets while Naruto crossed his arms over the back of his head. They perfectly ignored each other and the blond repeated once more the little story they had prepared in mind. _If I lost one word_..., he thought and shook his head. No, he wouldn't do any mistake. The Uchiha was scary enough to make him believe he said the truth, that somebody out there could really be after him. And possibly after his friends. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the Uchiha had stopped.

"What's wrong, teme?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder. But he turned serious when he saw the hard expression in the pale man's face. He rose an eyebrow, feeling himself getting nervous. The raven caught up with him quickly and pulled the Uzumaki faster down the corridor right into the classroom. While they walked he put something into his hand and whispered, so lowly the blond almost overheard him.

"They are five. If someone foreign gets to near to you, use what I gave you." When they arrived at the door he said, louder, "I have to go to the bathroom. Could you open the window for me, please?" Without waiting he disappeared and Naruto almost fell into the room, because the Uchiha had pulled him inside before he went away. Now he found the time to look at the small, cold thing in his hand and he opened it, seeing a metal quarter. He opened it and a flick knife appeared, causing the lad to swallow.

Why on earth was Sasuke taking a knife to school?!

A bad feeling came over Naruto and he widened his eyes, his heart-beating speeding up. Knowing the vampire a bit he figured out they had to be in danger, other else he wouldn't have gone away so suddenly. He licked over his lips and headed his place, sitting down and putting the knife into his pocket. The blond couln't stop starring at the door, waiting for something to happen. And after a few minutes he heard something, sounding like footsteps. A cold wave ran through his body and he was in alert, his breath hitching when he saw a dark silhouette in the doorway.

But he sighed relaxed when the neutral, pale face of the Uchiha appeared. Somehow he looked a little... angry?

"Geez, you've scared me! And why are you taking this stuff," the blond said and showed the older the flick knife, "in school?" The raven ignored him and walked to one of the big windows, stayed in the shadow and looked outside, narrowing his eyes. Naruto waited a moment before he decided to stand up and seeing what was so interesting outside. He stood next to the other and eyed the area until he saw a small group out of five people. "Who are they?" the youth asked and Sasuke stared almost furiously after the people.

"Only worthless pawns, sended to bring me back to him..." the raven replied, obviously trying to hold back. "Pathetic psycho... Using _humans_...!" The lad swallowed slightly when the Uchiha dig his fingers into his own arms, pressing his teeth together and twitching his lips like he was a growling beast, showing everybody his murder-instruments in his mouth. And once more the fear took control over the Uzumaki, fear which let his body shaking and caused him to want to run away, as fast and as far as he could.

"About the knife. You can keep it." the vampire suddenly said and Naruto woke up, glancing confused at him. But the Uchiha just sat down and put his stuff on his table.

The blond bowed his head, whispering angry but at the same time so lowly anybody would hear him, "What the hell should I do with a fucking knife...?!" A smirk escaped the older.

"Killing me?"

"The hell?!! What the fuck are you talking about?!" the lad screamed in his face, but the raven stayed calm, folded his hands in front of his face and took a deep breath.

"On the blade is silver. It's the only usefull weapon against someone like me. One day, when you got catched by such a monster, it could save your life." he explained unbelievable cool.

Shocked the younger breathed, "How can you say that so easily? I-I can't just take it and..." How managed the vampire to be so... cold? To be so distant and uninterested? How could he do that?

"I'm not talking about _can_. If the time comes, you _have_to kill your enemy." the Uchiha added and the blond widened his eyes, stepping backwards in fear. Meanwhile the pale man stood up again, walked around his table and stopped right in front of the human, only one step between them left. "Kill or be killed. That's how your life is when you are in a position like mine. When it gets serious," he lifted one hand and pointed at the warm, beating heart under the tan skin, "you have to hit right here. One single, proper hit. That is your only chance to survive if you get attacked by a vampire."

* * *

The first few hours passed very quickly and a lot of people asked the Uzumaki how he had been and how he felt. And for some reason a lot of girls asked him how he was and even if they should go home with him to take care about his illness. It was really strange, but when Sasuke told him the truth about them on the toilet, he saw clear again. Of course all the females were after him – he was the Uchiha's new homemate. The blond was pretty pissed after that statement and freaked out every time a girl came too close to him. Bad for the ladies, good for the raven. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun at school.

Later, in break, Naruto decided he was hungry and stood up, in order to go to the shop.

"Where are you going?" the raven behind him asked with closed eyes.

The blond rolled his eyes and answered, "I'm hungry. I'll go to the shop and buy something to eat."

"That's not necessary." the other said without changing his position. The Uzumaki narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?! And if I'm hungry, I go eat something! Believe it!" he hissed and the dark-haired smirked once more. That human was really funny after all. Almost cute how rare he used his small brain.

"First, how are you supposed to buy something without money?" he wanted to know and smirked even wider when he heard him blushing. "Second, you have a packet-lunch in your bag."

"I have a what?" the blond repeated and turned his face to the ground, knelt down and opened his bag, finding a small, blue quarter in there. When did that thing go there? He lifted it and eyed the packet from every side before he put it on his table, taking off the top. Under it were various cut vegetables, some meat and rise with some kind of sauce with made a circle on the white underground. Summed up: It looked really tasty. On its side were even some chopsticks.

He was up to eat it up when he heard, "I don't know what you prefere, so I prepared a bit of everything."

The blond stopped in once and asked, "_You_ made it?"

"Who else?" asked man answered and Naruto pushed away the food from himself. The raven blinked confused. "Anything wrong?" He was sure it was delicious – he had tasted everything before he put it in the packet.

The youth crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "I'm not eating stuff you've cooked." He couldn't explain why, but he felt a bit uncomfortable thinking that the other... _touched_the food. Naruto felt almost scared by the other's hands, especially when he remembered the early morning.

Maybe... … Maybe the pale, cold hands were dirtied with blood. A lot of blood.

The Uchiha stared at him for a while, sighed heavily and said, "Well, if you don't want it, give it to me." He lifted his hand and hold it in front of the bright-haired with the rose eyebrow. "Don't look like that. I hate wasting of food and if you don't want it, I'll eat it."

"_Eat _it?" the Uzumaki repeated and the raven nodded. He lifted a hand, touched his chin and murmured, "Can you even eat- I mean, drink, well... … _something_ else?"

The older laid forward and took the packet while he explained, "Well, you can compare it with holiday abroad: You can have them, but it's not necessary for living. For me it's the same with food." He fished for the chopsticks and sighed, "It took so long to hide `the surprise´ in there... It would be a shame wasting it."

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" the other repeated and laid down to the dark-haired.

"Not telling." the Uchiha smirked and smiled slightly when the other turned all red.

"You're mean! Mean bastard!!!" the blond yelled and fell back on his chair.

"Stop behaving so childish, crybaby." the Uchiha answered and eyed him. "If you want to know what is inside, you would have to look for it on your own."

The Uzumaki narrowed his eyes and growled, "You fucking bastard... Fine! I'll take one bite... One!!!" He muttered serveral curses when he took the packet back and stared inside.

"As far as I remember, I've hidden it in the vegetables." Sasuke said and another bastard-smirk was over pale lips.

"Fuck you." the Uzumaki answered and swallowed, lifting up some rise. He took a deep breath and pressed his eyelids together, trying to forget his former thoughts. But very soon the blond chewed slowly, enjoying the meal. It was damn delicious... … His eyes filled with anger while he ate his whole meal, facing the happy bastard and his shit expression.

He was having lots of fun, that bastard! Gwah!!!


	16. Confusing nightmares

The following days passed quite similar.

Naruto managed to tell everybody the same story about the accident, he started eating the meals Sasuke cooked with enjoyment and he even caught up in school. But Neji forced him to hold back in the club, after all, the lad had been crashed. He was only allowed to work half of the time, but the blond was glad about that. That way he had much more time left for Gaara. He visited him every day and spended the whole afternoon with the red-haired.

But the better the Uzumaki felt, the worse in was for the Uchiha. He had to accompany the human anywhere, anytime. He went with him to the centre, to school, where ever he wanted to go. And Naruto took full advantage, forced the vampire into places he hated, as far as he wasn't directly under the sun, tormented him at home and at school. And he enjoyed it. And the vampire endured all the things he had to do, even if he was close to collapse.

Living with the human he had to change his habits, trying to stay awake in the afternoon and sleeping at night. He almost reached his limits, but he would never admit it. Never. Not to a _human_.

* * *

And finally the blond decided to stay at home one single afternoon. It was Friday of the first week the two returned to school and the raven filled a huge glass with blood in the kitchen. He took a big gulp and licked the rest from his lips. Only one week and he was already that exhausted. One week... …

_Dear God, help me handling this_, he thought and graped the cross on his necklace before he emptied his glass. He took the big bottle and another one with white substance. Lemonade for the Uzumaki. With that he went back into the living-room and sat down on the big sofa which was in front of the huge television he had. Naruto was sitting as far away as he could and took the drink with a nod. Meanwhile Sasuke filled his glass, lifted it and put his lips on the rim with closed eyes. Slowly he drank the blood, sighing when he was done. He hated taking the blood directly, like some broken, addicted bitch which wasn't able to manage his life. Drinking wasn't actually better, but at least it wasn't as pathetic in his eyes as the syringes.

And once more he felt incredible tired. It wasn't like he had built his living-rhythm one month ago. He lived like that almost his whole life. It was clear it would be a problem having a human in his household, especially such a young, troublesome one.

"Ah, yes. I'm meeting Kiba later at Ichiraku's." the blond said and switched on the TV. The raven sighed heavily. He was so tired... Only one proper nap and it would work again. One afternoon...

"Could we stay at home, please?" he asked lowly, taking another swallow.

"Nope." the other grinned. "He's offering me ramen!"

"I'll cook as much ramen as you want if we stay here." the Uchiha answered. Only one afternoon.

"But Ichiraku's is better than yours, bastard. And I promised, so I'll go." He opened his bottle and drank a bit. "You can stay at home."

"No, I can't. Let's chill at home... Please. Only for today."

"Why should we?" the blond wanted to know and looked at the dark-haired. Sasuke fought with himself, pressing his lips together. He wouldn't admit to a human he was weak. He decided to be weak never again. He wasn't _allowed_ to be weak.

"_Please_." he repeated, but the Uzumaki shook his head. And, with a heavy sigh, the Uchiha gave up and nodded. He made himself a bit more comfortable on the sofa and tried to relax. He would need all the force he had left. Maybe tomorrow Naruto would oversleep until noon, so he could catch some sleep as well. Tomorrow... …

Finally the blond found an interesting show and asked, "So-ho, what are you cooking tonight?" The older rose an eyebrow and turned his head towards him, eyeing him confused.

"Aren't you going have some ramen?" he wanted to know and a huge grin came over tan skin.

"Yeah, but that's afternoon, teme. Some kind of snack."

"Snack." Sasuke repeated and shook his head. "You're a helpless moron. A pet is lots easier to keep." he sighed and made himself a bit more comfortable. His eyelids closed slowly and he had problems keeping attention to the TV-programme. The Uzumaki huffed once more, took a gulp of lemonade and concentrated on the talk-show. They were always funny and they were talking about bitches which slept with three guys at once, having a boyfriend at home, and now didn't know who the father of their babies were.

But suddenly, after a few minutes, he felt a heavy, cold weight on his shoulder and flinched, causing the weight to slid down on him. And before he could blink he had a black bondle of hair on his waist.

"What the...?" Naruto whispered and tried to shake Sasukes shoulder, but the raven didn't wake up. "Hello? Go away, bastard. I'm watching TV... Are you listening, Sas'ke?" he asked and became a bit worried because he couln't feel any breath coming from him. Luckily he remembered Deidara once said vampires didn't breath at all. The blond man came some times, but more rarely lately.

While he was thinking how he could get free from the Uchiha, said man wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him closer. "What the hell?! Let go!" the youth yelled, but he wasn't strong enough to push away the other. And the more he tried, the tighter the vampires grip became and he lifted even his legs, curling half around the human and turning his face towards the torso. And for the first time Naruto saw him endless relaxed, his expression soft and peaceful. With that the blond broke and sighed heavily, starring at the older. "Fine. Keep acting like the sleeping Beauty. That's great..." he whispered and laid back, causing the head on him to roll down into his lap.

The Uzumaki watched him, thinking about the last days. The raven seemed really tired, he remembered. Sometimes he had fallen asleep on school and pulling him around, almost right under the sun-rays, wasn't good as well. Surely it was exhausting for the vampire after all. Naruto should have known it better, like that stuck-up bastard would ever came and tell him `I'm beaten´ or something like that. Being in his thoughts he didn't notice how one of his hands crawled down to the pale man, touching his neck and curling his dark, soft hair.

After a while the Uchihas face became hard again, he pressed his lips and eyelids together, his body trembling. His embrace got painfully tight and Naruto gasped for air, starring down at the sleeping boy. "S-stop! You're...! Hn!" he caught, desperately trying to pull him away. He could barely breath and thought hard until he heard something, a low, scared voice.

"N-no... Let go... No..." Sasuke muttered, his trembling becoming worse. He was obviously having a nightmare. Leaded by his instincts the blond reached for the dark head, stroking softly the black curls. Meanwhile he wrapped his other arm around the cold body, rocking slightly.

"It's fine. Everything is fine." he whispered, keeping touching the vampire.

"I'm so... sorry... Let go... No!"

"It's nothing. You're save and..." the Uzumaki said, pausing, thinking for the next words. He couldn't bring the words over his lips and choose some other. "I'm here, so don't worry, teme." He stroked away the hair from the pale forehead, rubbing the back of his hand on the others cheek. "You're having a nightmare, so chill down."

And, somehow, the lad couldn't tell if it was because of his actions, the raven calmed down, relaxing his muscles and stopping trembling. "Looks like the sleeping Beauty is able to rest again, hu?" Naruto giggled and laid back a bit. He looked at the television, but soon his eyes dropped back to the vampire. While the blond kept his eyes on him, he slowly lifted one arm and felt around for the wireless phone. Sasuke was smart, such a thing was very useful. When the Uzumaki had it, he pushed some bottoms and hold the handset on his ear.

After a while a dark /Yeah?/ reached his ear.

"Hey Kiba, this is Naruto."

/Dude! What's up?!/

"Not much. Listen, I can't come later."

/Why? Are you feeling bad? Should I come over your place?!/ the brunet boy on the other end asked, worried. A small grin was over the youths face.

"Not me, but Sasuke. He's sick, but he doesn't want me to go out alone. And since he's feeling bad I don't want him to worry about me."

/I see, I see. Now that you say it, he looked paler than usual lately. So next time?/

"Sure, ugly dogface." he answered and stroked the Uchiha once more.

/I love you, too, babe./ the Inuzuka laughed and the Uzumaki hanged up. A sigh escaped his lips and he decided to make himself more comfortable. He yawned and blinked at the show, noticing the vampire was really cold. It was almost frigid, so the young man reached carefully for the blanket which was on the other end of the sofa. He dispread the warm cotton and laid it over the pale body and his legs, pushing it softy under the others head. The Uchiha murmured something, but he didn't wake up.

A true smile was over the blond's lips when he stroked the soft hair and breathed, "But don't expect me to wake you up with a kiss, understood, bastard?"

* * *

Sasuke turned on his back, stretching his arms and legs. He woke up because he was thirsty, but he felt so nice where he was he decided to stay for a little more before getting up. Warmth surrounded him and the raven enjoyed it, feeling so well after so much time... A small smile came over pale lips. He had really needed the sleep and now he felt like he could do anything. After a while he opened his eyes, in order to see how late it was, but suddenly his breath stopped, his heart left out a beat and his dark eyes widened.

In one second he had jumped up, his back pressed against the wall opposite the sofa and in his hand he was holding a flick knife, just like one he had given the blond on Monday. His heart was hammering in excitement, he breathed quickly and starred at the confused, blond lad on the sofa.

Moments later he let out a stressed sigh and hissed, "Never fucking scare me like that again!!!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled back furiously. "You're the one who fell asleep on me! And put away that... freaking thing!" The Uzumaki pointed at the knife, becoming nervous. He didn't like weapons. No... He hated them. And the marks on his face remembered him always why.

The Uchiha took a deep breath and put the metall thing back into his pocket.

"I apologize. I thought you were someone else." he said and walked back to the sofa, sitting down as far away as he could. Silence grew between them and the dark-haired asked, after he noticed it was dark outside, "Did you meet Kiba?"

"How, with you on my lap?" the lad answered, obviously pissed. He had been so relaxed with the peaceful, sleeping vampire next to him and that bastard jerked out from now to soon like the blond was some kind of weird monster to be afraid of. Stupid ass!

"I apologize, for both." the raven said and stood up. He didn't miss the angry expression in the big blue eyes. "What about some fresh ramen, so that I can hope for your mercy?" he considered and the lad rose an eyebrow, nodding slightly. The Uchiha looked at him before he went over to the kitchen. When he arrived he took a bottle from the fridge and drank a lot, some of the liquid dropping from the corner of his mouth. Pale fingers wiped away the blood, had been licked clean and crawled over pale skin, right next to the neck on the left side. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before he let go and started cutting some meat. If he wanted the other to forgive him, he would have to cook meat-ramen. A lot of meat-ramen.

Soon Naruto joined him and sat down on the table, looking at the raven.

He thought a lot and finally asked, "Why didn't you say you wanna sleep?"

The older stopped for a second, thinking, but answered, "It's just because I'm not used to it. I've another rhythm." He put the pot on the flame and filled some of the soup in a bowl and put it in front of the bright-haired, who smiled at him when the smell of delicious ramen reached his nose.

"Aha. But shoudn't you be used by now?" he wanted to know and took a bite.

Sasuke sat down next to him and smirked, "Well, it's hard to change habits you have for almost your whole life." The Uzumaki swallowed some noddles and licked over his lips. And now he even got a question he had for a long time.

"Yeah, I understand, teme. But tell me – how long is 'almost your whole life'?" he asked and looked couriously at the other man. And again, the bastard-smirk appeared.

"I was wondering why you didn't ask me, but I know your slow-working brain, moron." He enjoyed the narrowing oceans, before he ended with a, "I'm getting 197 next year."

"NO WAY!!!" the blond yelled, shooting up from his seat. His finger trembled when he pointed at the vampire and he gasped, "Y-you're almost 200 years old?! B-but you look like... look like you were..."

"18?" Sasuke added and looked up at the excited boy. "Sit down, I'll explain you. And hurry, your ramen is getting cold." The human obeyed, trying to eat anything. His appetite was gone suddenly, maybe because of that unbelievable number. He had thought they were about the same age.

While he slurped his soup the dark-haired reported, "I was born as a vampire and – comparing with, uhm, Deidara, for example – I grew up like a human. I breathed, ate and walked under the sun. But when a born vampire turns 18, his body transforms. And from the moment you become a vampire the time is not flowing for you anymore. I'll look exactly like this until I die."

"18 for ever, right?" the blond said, facing the raven. And Sasuke just nodded, his eyes turning even darker than before.

"Yeah... 18 for ever." he repeated with a sad voice.


	17. Interesting habits

With a happy grin Naruto patted his stomach, taking a deep breath. He had eaten all the ramen the Uchiha had cooked and watched him standing in front of the washbasin before he stood up, walking next to him. He reached for a wet plate and Sasuke gave it to him with a cloth.

"Thank you." the raven said and continued washing his disches.

"Never mind." the Uzumaki answered and put the dry plate on the working-place.

The vampire watched him for a while and smirked, "But you have still to clean up your room."

"B-but why?!" the blond cried out. He was a clumsy and disordered guy, but he loved his mess! And – more important – he found anything in his ordered chaos.

"This is an apartment, not a piggery. My home, my rules." the older said without emotion and gave the youth more stuff to dry. Naruto kept helping him, but his expression was, well, aboiled then.

Soon they were done and the Uzumaki's eyes went over to strange, metall instruments. "Hey, Sas'ke-"

"Sasuke..." the other corrected and the lad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he answered and pointed at the things and asked, "for what are they used?"

The Uchiha followed his finger and answered, "I use them for making my sugar-physiques." The human rose an eyebrow, obviously confused. The dark-haired sighed, "Like the fox out of sugar I gave you after your first night here and the sweetmeat in your lunch. Remember?" The other's chin dropped.

"_You_made them?! By yourself?!!" he stemmed with a non-believing voice. Good, the raven was a very good cook, but that he even made candy with his own hands surprised the young man. And being honest, he had never expected the... cold, bitter man next to him was able to do such a thing.

Sweet and Sasuke... … Impossible to say in one tense.

Said raven dried his hands with a cloth and added, "I'm doing it for, hm, yeah, about 50 years. It took a long time before I got the right texture of the caramel." The Uzumaki just shook his head in disbelieve, hearing such incredible numbers drove him crazy. Sighing he took a seat on the table, probably more stuff like that was going to follow.

"Ha ha, 50 years..." he giggled and nodded deep in thoughts.

"I have a lot of hobbies, but cooking and drawing are my favorite ones." Sasuke said and laid on the working place, his face directed to the blond. A weak, painful smile was over his face and he whispered, "When you live forever, things get boring after a while. Everything passes away..." He seemed to feel uncomfortable, his eyes moony. Naruto watched his expression, confused about the reaction. The Uchiha seemed... somehow... sad? "Whatever," the raven said and stood up. "It's just evening. What would you like to do?"

"I dunno. Kiba is visiting his family and Gaara is not allowed to get visits after eight." the Uzumaki answered, playing with his own fingers. It was a bit boring, but it got too late for meeting someone. Surely Iruka-Sensei would find time, as well as Kiba, but he didn't want to disturb his teacher or the family-meeting of his friend. _So it's going to be a night with Sasuke-teme..._ . He sighed and rested his head on the table, closing his eyes.

"I'll go taking a bath." the Uchiha said and walked to the door. Arrived he turned his head, eyed the smaller man and informed, "I take a lot of time when I have a bath. Do you need to go to the toilet?" The lad shook his head and Sasuke watched him for a moment before he went over to the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock with a snort. The raven had been over two hours in the bath till now and the blond was even more bored than before. He walked through the living-room, looking for something interesting. His eyes caught the wooden frame with lots of books. But he saw a folder on it, but it was cluttered. He went over and took it, opening it carefully. A lot of white sheets were in the folder, sketches and paintings made with a pencil. They were pretty good, but as violent and sad as always. Dead people lied on a hill, a boy cowered in a corner, a black shadow killing people.

But after a while the Uzumaki found a painting which was far different from the others. It didn't show much, but it sended cold shivers over his back. Big eyes stared at him, the pupils were only slits. Black hair was over the face, hiding it half. The blond swallowed and turned over to the next side. There he found another sketch, this time showing a slim, young body. The boy had bright hair and his face looked tired, the upper body was laying on its side. The youth eyed the picture and recognized the boy. The Uchiha had drawn him on school when he took his photo. Yeah, it was definitely the dying white-haired from the painting. The following pictures showed always the same boy, one after another.

Who was he?

He closed the folder and put it back, holding his lower part. When was the bastard fucking done?! The lad needed to go to the toilet, but he felt uncomfortable walking inside while the other was in.

But holding back became harder and after some inner conflicts Naruto headed the bathroom, knocked and called, "Sas'ke, I need the toilet." He opened the door and walked in, stepping to the toilet and unzipping his jeans. The blond refused to turn around, he had already a small blush on his face and he was busy getting sure the raven didn't see anything either. Soon the Uzumaki was done and flushed the toilet, saying, "Sorry for getting in, but I couldn't hold back. And why are you taking so long?" He waited for an answer and rose an eyebrow. "Bastard?" he asked and finally turned around.

A hot steam filled the air and water dropped down the walls and the mirror. But, more than all, the room was empty. The Uchiha had disappeared.

"Sasuke?" the blond called once more and went to the shower, but the cabin was empty as well. "Hu..." he murmured and looked around until his eyes dropped on the bathtub. The water was still in there and had a strange, green colour. But suddenly azure eyes widened when he saw a black bundle under the water.

"SASUKE!" the Uzumaki screamed and jumped in the bathtup, grapped the other's shoulders and pulled him out of the water. The vampire's eyes flew oped and he gasped out in surprise, finding himself being shaken like a tree. Meanwhile the lad screamed out in pain, the green water was almost boiling and burned his skin. The vampire pulled him out quickly, ripping off the sucked jeans.

"You moron! Why did you do that?! You burned yourself!" the dark-haired growled and ran over to the basin, bathing some towels with cold water. He knelt down next to the blond, putting the cold cloth on his already red legs.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!! _You're _the one who was drowning in the bathroom!! Ouch!!!" Naruto cursed, killing the older with his glance.

The Uchiha just sighed and hissed, "You're much more an idiot I expected. I am a vampire – I can't drown." The human bit his lips, trying to overcome the pain and the anger building up. He jumped into the fucking hot water to safe that jerk and that bastard just offended him. How long had he been in there anyway? His pale skin was already red. And why on earth did he turn the water so hot?

"I have a lotion for burning. If you cool the wound you'll heal soon." Sasuke said and lifted the human like he had any weight and carried him out of the bathroom.

"Lemme down, bastard! I can walk on my own!" he yelled and punched the man, but the other didn't listen after all. He just kept walking and opened the door to the balcony, stepped outside and laid the youth in a chair which was there.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." he said and stood up, turned on his wheels and went back into his apartment. The blond looked after him and widened his eyes, turning deep red when he got a sight on the vampire's, well, pale, well-built and – more than all – naked ass. Soon the other came back, only wearing a white bathrobe, and carrying a blanket, a tube and two small packets. He put the things on a small table, which was between the two chairs on the balcony. First he gave Naruto the blanket and wrapped him inside before he knelt down in front of him, squeezing some of the lotion from the tube into his hands.

"N-no! Wait, I-" the Uzumaki stammed but the Uchiha interrupted him.

"Just relax. I know where the lotion is needed and where not. I'll take care." He gently rubbed the lotion into the tan skin, giving the younger a short massage. The blond just starred at him, blushing more and more. Now he noticed the raven's skin was steaming, the clouds could be seen clearly in the dark, cold night.

When he was done, Sasuke stood up again, unpacked the two small things he had and gave the blond one of the Popsicles. With his own he sat down in the other chair and sighed relaxed, a big cloud leaving his mouth. Red eyes followed the steam until it disappeared into the darkness of the night. "Haa~" the Uchiha smiled and laid back, licking his ice.

The blond looked at him for a while and said, "Sooo... You're eating ice-cream in a bathrobe while outside are sub-zero temperatures." The raven nodded and starred at his ice. His hand grapped the stick right under the ice, it melted and flowed down his hand. "Call me a baka, teme, but I really don't get it."

"Don't worry, idiot, I've never expected you to understand." Sasuke answered with a smirk, but it wasn't as bastard-like as always. He breathed and watched once more the steam comming from him.

Naruto just looked at him, trying to figure out what was so special. The Uchiha licked his ice and explained, "I told you once I was human, right? When I was little I used to go out for a walk with Itachi. But he's about 100 years older than me, he couldn't go outside when the sun was shining." He rose his head, looking up to the many stars. "... In winter we went out every evening and it was really cold sometimes. I saw almost every time my own breath, how it rose up in small clouds. But when I transformed... I lost my body temperature, along with many other things. But when I take a hot bath so that my body warms up... When I went outside then and hold an ice in my hands and it's melting under my grip... it's almost like I were still alive." One more time the pink tongue slided out of pale lips, licking up some of the fluent ice-cream.

"You're weird. I mean it." the Uzumaki answered and bit his Popsicle, his upper body starting trembling because of the freezing temperature.

"Who is calling who weird. You're the first person I ever met that tried to safe someone who is already dead from drowning." the dark-haired said and ate is ice. His body had already cooled down so much his breath could be barely seen. And just like the steam his peaceful expression died in the darkness.

"You're not dead, teme." suddenly the younger said and caused the other to gave him a confused look. Naruto felt the red orbs on him and added, "I mean, your heart is beating. And as far as I know dead people's hearts don't beat at all, right?" A grin was over his face, a weak try to cheer up the older. Sasuke had looked much better than now, his face hard as a rock, hurted eyes and no emotion at all.

The ravenette sighed, "Of course you can't understand," He stood up quickly and stopped one last time when he reached the door, without looking back. "How is a human supposed to understand a vampire after all? The lamb doesn't understand the wolf as well." And with that he left the blond and his confusion alone.

Naruto wasn't any different at all. Just like all the others... … "Tch."

After a while the blond got up from the chair, it was getting cold. But he looked down himself surprised, seeing his tan legs. The lotion helped a lot, the pain was already gone and his skin turned back into his normal colour as well. Not bad.

He took the trash and the blanket when he stepped in, closing the door behind himself. Just then he heard a low noise coming from the corridor. But before he would find its source he needed to go to the bathroom. His cloths were still a bit wet and he thought it would be time to put on his sleeping wearing. So the youth went over to said room, opened the door and stepped in, throwing the blanket over a small stool. Mumbling a melody he pulled of his shirt and reached for his pants when his eyes dropped on the floor. A bundle of cloth was there. Blue cloth.

He starred one second.

One more.

One more... … …

"You fucking bastard!! My jeans!!!" he yelled. Naruto had completely forgot the raven had ripped off his jeans, but they weren't just ripped but almost frazzled. He couldn't wear them anymore, not even try to fix them. Angry and with narrowed eyes he dressed on his shirt and stamped towards the Uchiha's bedroom and threw the door open. He found the dark-haired in front of an easel, wearing black jogging-pants and a tight shirt.

"Yes, baka?" he sighed, putting more colour on his latest painting.

"My pants! You frazzled them!!! My jeans, you asshole!!!" the Uzumaki bellowed but the vampire remained calm.

"If it's just that, I'll buy you some new one. And sorry I wanted to safe you from more burnings." the vampire answered and concentrated back on his drawing. He had felt the urge to paint that big, devilish, yellow eyes which starred at him, hungry, needy and amused.

He just hated them, from the bottom of his heart, soul and mind. He hated them. He hated _him_.

"Fuck you, bastard..." the lad huffed and listened to the song which was just played from the small player. He rose an eyebrow, turning around and starring at the small CD-player.

"_**Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight...**_" He knew that song. And within one second his memory came back, causing him to swallow.

Sasuke heard that of course and asked, "Something wrong, looser?" The bright-haired kept starring, listening to the music.

He nodded in its direction. "That song. What's its title?"

"'Dance with the devil' by Breaking Benjamin." the Uchiha answered, putting down his brush and taking the flick knife from his pocket.

For both of them, that song had a secial, bad meaning.

And while Naruto took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trembling, Sasuke cut his painting violently, destroying the starring, yellow orbs.


	18. Sweet teasing

A/N: hello readers. Thank you all for the hits! Over 2000!!! And the comments...!

Therefore, here the next chap. Enjoy~

* * *

Naruto woke up with a big yawn. The first thing he did – thanks to the bastard and his unbelievable wake-up times – was looking at the wall-clock, but with a relaxed sigh he eased his muscles. It was almost 11 o'clock, so he had slept pretty long. But... hadn't he fallen asleep in the living-room? On the sofa?

"Watava..." he murmured and lifted his upper body, stretching his arms over his head and curling his toes. He scratched his blond head and blinked around, his eyes catching something on his desk. Ah, yes, he hadn't used it at his new living-place yet. Sure he would take some good ones, so he stood up, picked up the thing and left his room.

When he reached the kitchen he found want he was looking for, grinned, "Cheese!" and took a photo of the cooking Sasuke. The raven just looked, bored, over his shoulder and put something on a plate, turned around and gave it to the smaller man.

"It's almost noon, so this is enough for breakfast." he said and the Uzumaki licked over his lips when he took full view of the cut fruits on the plate. Some were even covered in chocolate and the decoration was surely out off sugar. "... And I would have to take your camera's film. I can't risk someone sees my teeth or my red eyes."

The Uchiha went out, followed by the lad.

"Na, don't worry; I'll develop them here, so no one's gonna see 'em after all." Naruto smiled and jumped into the sofa, taking the first bit. Just fruit, but oh so delicious... … "How long are you cooking yet? 150 years?" he asked the raven who was just switching on the stereo.

The blond didn't see it, but his eyes turned dark, full with pain and sadness. "I'm doing it for 185 years." The Uzumaki rose an eyebrow, the voice was different than usually. More defensive. Had he said something wrong? Stupid teme and his moods... …

Suddenly the azur eyes blinked, eyeing a small thing which was on the wrong place, somehow.

"What's that?" he asked and the dark-haired walked to a cupboard and took his pencil, rubber and pad.

"What's what? Be more precise, please." Sasuke answered and sat down in the armchair, lifting his legs and pressing his pad against it. He was just holding his pencil when he heard the other's voice.

"That thing on the left of your neck. Is it a tattoo?" the bright-haired wanted to know and the Uchiha broke the pencil in his fingers. He stopped breathing and his eyes widened slightly, he crunched the sheets with his other hand. "... Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts and finally the raven at least swallowed.

"... Not exactly. It's a mark which shows I'm banned."

"Banned?" the youth repeated and the Uchiha sighed heavily. The insolent human got him once more in a bad situation. Great...

"We have rules, which all vampires have to follow. If you violent too many of them, or at least one of the very, very important ones, you get excluded from the society and your fa-..." He stopped himself, thinking of the next words. "your clan. And if you violent only one rule ever again, you get executed." Naruto widened his eyes, swallowing. A bad feeling grow inside of him. "The mark is the sign you are banned. Mine is on the neck, Itachi's one is on one of his fingers. And Deidara, for example, has his over his whole chest."

"Were you..." the blond breathed, "... Were you already banned, when you...?" He pointed on his own neck and Sasuke nodded, not looking up. "Holy fuck... … Oh shit!!!" The lad was shocked, his body started trembling and he had problems holding back his tears.

The bastard... _Sasuke_ would die because of him.

"But they won't get me..." the raven hissed, his expression turning furious. "I'll get them first. _Everyone_. They'll pay for everything." Naruto was overtaxed with the situation, his emotions were overwhelming. But he didn't miss the other's anger, the bloodthirst which had woken up. Thousand question burned on his tongue, but he refused asking. The Uchiha as mad, furious, dangerous... No one could tell if the vampire was able to hold back any longer.

So the blond tried to change the subject, but not very smart. "I have a tattoo, too. It's right over my stomach."

"I know. A red whirpool." the dark-haired replyed and took a deep breath.

"Hu? How do ya know? I've never shown you!" The Uzumaki jumped up, obviously angry. T-that jerk must have stripped him to see the tattoo! "You fucking pervert!!! How dare you touch me!!!" he yelled, loud enough to be heard until the forest around the city.

Sasuke sighed, "Have you already forgot, moron? When you took a bath and almost begged for being screwed by me?" In one second the youth turned deep red, his mouth closing and he swallowed, facing the ground. The Uchiha watched that little expression-game and smirked evilly.

"You should have seen yourself: You pressed yourself against me, lowed when I carried you on my hips..."

"S-shut up! I mean it, bastard!!!"

"How you graped amused my ass..."

"Shut the fuck up! T-that's em-embarrassing!!!" Naruto shouted, turning even more red.

"How you almost started crying when I put you into your bed... So needy, so helpless... ..."

"Fuck you! One more word, and I'll...!!"

"You looked like you were begging `Oh please, Sasuke, please fuck me silly. I need you so much~´"

"GWAAH!!!"

With a scream the blond had tackled the older, jumped him and fell backwards with the armchair and Sasuke. He grabbed his collar and shoke him, yelling, "You fucking asshole! Suffocate on your words, bastard!!"

But the ravenette just giggled, "I can't soffocate, little horny bitch..." Naruto got even more furious and started hitting the other on the chest. But it looked like the blond hurt himself more than the rock-hard, pale torso under him. He muttered something and after a while he stood up again, kicking one of the as hard as legs.

With narrowed eyes the Uzumaki pointed at the Uchiha and hissed, "YOU! You're the most annoying bastard I've ever met! Believe it!!!" But pointed man just giggled, smirking all over his face.

"You're just too easy to freak out, baka. Even I can't hold back anymore." he defenced himself and sat up, putting the armchair back. He stood up and said, "Let's have dinner. It's already noon."

And when he left, the bright-haired opened his mouth in surprise. Thinking about it, it was the very first time he had heard the vampire giggling...

* * *

Naruto was eating his lunch when Sasuke said, "This evening is my meeting with the paintball-team. You can join us if you like, otherelse I'll ask Deidara or Sasori to look after you."

"Why do I need a sitter anyway?" the Uzumaki asked, unhappy with the situation itself. He took a bite and chewed, "It works for a week now. I don't think I would lose any word about anything." The dark-haired expression got darker, his eyes showed he was deep in thoughts.

He licked his lips. "It's not because you might lose a word. It's for your own safety." Blue orbs filled with confusion. The pale man sat down next to him, his hands on the table and his look on them. "Remember the five guys on Monday?" he asked and the youth nodded. "A man sended them to bring me back to him. He observes me from behind and if he gets to know that I'm protecting you, he would take the next chance to get you. He...," The Uchiha stopped, pressing his lips together. "He resiles to anything. If it's necessary, he kills, if not he kills as well." He lifted his head, eyeing the younger man. "I don't want other, innocent people getting involved." If possible, his red orbs turned even darker. "... There is already enough blood on my hands..."

Blue eyes wided and a tan neck swallowed. _So Sasuke has really killed somebody..._

"Sorry, I never meant to scare you. It's just the truth." the raven added and the Uzumaki narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not scared!" Naruto tried to grin, but all he got was a low sigh.

"Your heartbeat speeded up when you heard the last words. Believe me, I can _hear_when you're lying." the other replied and stood up again. He had talked too much, his mind was getting out of control. He needed some time to calm down himself again. "I consider doing your homework after dinner. Be so kind and do the dishes as well when you're done." The dark-haired was already in the doorway but stopped. "And don't even try to copie my homework," He smirked over his shoulder and pointed at one of his ears. "I'll hear you, dobe." The Uchiha enjoyed the killing glance he got. The little human was really distracting. "I'm taking a nap in my room. If there are any problems, you can come anytime, baka."

"Don't worry, bastard. I would never disrupt your beauty sleep, _old man_." And the Uzumaki enjoyed the narrowing eyes just as much as the other did.

* * *

"Well?" the blond lad asked and turned on his wheels, looking into a big mirror.

"Hm, I like this one better. You should buy them." asked man answered and Naruto nodded. He carried his brand-new pants to the cash-desk and payed, leaving the store with the older blond. They went side by side through the shady streets. "Ah, Danna said I should give this to you, hm." Deidara said and pulled a small card out of his pocket.

The Uzumaki rose an eyebrow and read, "Identety Card? I've already one."

"This one is special, hm. See this?" The vampire pointed at a line of numbers. "This tells that you're one of _us_." The youth took a few moments before he understood who was meant.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" he yelled, getting nervous. Was he going to be transformed? What was going on?

The older lifted his hands in defence and smiled, "No, no, it's not what you're thinking, hm." The Uzumaki starred at him, suspicious. "Since you have a tattoo, Itachi and Sasori decided to treat you like you were banned. There is an online-system where all names are registered, hm. Banned people are observed and if Sasuke starts to hang around with a human, he gets problems, hm. Sooo we thought to turn you into 'one of us', so neither Sasuke nor you get into danger. You understand, hm?"

"Yeah... mostly. So all in all it's just the same like the story about the accident?" The blond nodded with a smile and the lad scratched his head. It was more complicated than he had thought. There were lots of things he had to remember.

They kept walking and soon they arrived the apartment and went upstairs. "Ha... finally!" Naruto grinned and opened the door, throwing his bag into a corner. He noticed he was hungry and after a glance at the clock he knew it was time for a snack. "I'm about you? Want to join me?" he asked, walking to the kitchen. The vampire followed him and took a bottle while the lad was looking for something to eat. And just then he noticed a small box on the floor. "What's that?" He knelt down and opened it, finding a big sheet under the top. He pushed it away and suddenly many little figures appeared. Figures with little wings, blond hair and a blue dress. The blond rose an eyebrow and chuckled, "Sugar-angels? Sas'ke, looks like you're a softy after all!"

With that he took one of the angels and ate it, a smile over his face. "Hey Deidara, I found something nice!"

* * *

Sasuke entered his apartment with a heavy sigh. The team wasn't concentrated so the captain was completely exhausted, soon they had a battle and he couldn't shot everyone by himself. The Uchiha was really a bit stuck-up, loosing was one of the things he hated the most. And then, he was just packing his bag, his beloved brother called and went like `Oh my darling little Otouto, I need presents for 200 more people.´. Before he could answer, the raven continued like `Oh I knew you would do it! Thank you so much and see you on Christmas!´

Hello? He was fucking busy with school and looking after the dobe! But being a nice guy after all – and since he haven't got the chance to say 'No' – he went out and bought a lot of sugar for the candy. The doctors in his brother's hospital worked day and night, the staff nursed the ill people and the kids who were on the stations had to spend holidays away from home and family.

"Family... … Tch." the dark-haired whispered and went into the kitchen with a low 'Hi' on his lips. But from one moment to the other he widened his eyes and yelled, "What the fuck are two doing?! Stop that!!!"

Naruto jumped up from his seat and bellowed, "What's your problem, bastard?! We're just eating some candy and-"

"Yeah, you insolent moron! Candy which was for the children on hospital!!!"

"W-what?" the blond asked, his eyes wide. Deidara, meanwhile, decided it would be better leaving the two teens alone. Sure they would argue and then having some make-up sex, he was curious, but he left them their privacy.

Sasuke massaged his temples and hissed, "I didn't know I had to write everywhere a `Don't touch´ so you wouldn't cause more problems. Sorry, my mistake!"

"Stop yelling on me, teme! I'm really sorry! Really!" the Uzumaki said, his face becoming sad. He had never wanted the other to be so angry with him and thinking of the disappointed, young eyes of the kids... … "Sure we can handle this, I'll help and then..."

"Help? You? Me?" the vampire huffed. He lifted his index-finger and explained, "It takes me one week for 50 angels. And my brother just told me that he needs 200 more and with a reserve I have already 300 plus X angels to made. Only angels!"

"I told you I'm sorry, bastard... … I'll help you, I promise. Just tell me what to do!" Big blue eyes filled with faith and Sasuke was sure he couldn't convince the other to let go.

With a weak nod he agreed, too tired for argueing or thinking how much the blond incarnation of chaos could mess up while 'helping'... …

_What on earth have I done?!_, shoot through his head and he moaned in pain.


	19. Snowflakes in the darkness

A/N: Hello dearest readers. First, I apologize for not uploading for such a long while. I was on holiday for one week and then I was busy with life. I hope this chap lifts your mood a little. I'll try to upload more regulary in the futur

* * *

Five exhausting and busy weeks later the two students, somehow, managed to finish the presents mostly. Sasuke made all the bonbons, lollipops and some chocolate while Naruto helped him where ever he could and wrapped the small things into colourful, cut paper. Beside the sweets Itachi send them lots of small toys, too, mini-stuffed animals and cars out of plastic. Now the two of them were putting the candy with the toys and fruits like apples and tangerines into small transparent bags and decorated them with coloured strings. All in all it worked quite well, even if the Uzumaki had some problems at the beginning. But meanwhile he worked with a lot of joy, a bright smile always over his happy face.

And for the first time the Uchiha did the work with enjoyment as well.

* * *

"... So I thank especially the parents' association for preparing the festivity along with the students' association. But more than anything I am pleased to thank all the visitors in the name of the school and it's students. We wish you all a sensual, joyful Christmas and happy holidays. Thank you." The people who listened the speech applauded, the adults talked about the school president with a smile on their faces. They hadn't seen such a polite, capable president for years and now they looked forward to any festival on school.

But no one of them knew how Sasuke felt, being on stage in front of so many parents with their children, they, who whised their sons were just like him. A sad smirk was over his lips. It was easy to talk about people, but any person he had seen knew how broken he really was, how false his mask was, how... lonely he was.

"One last photo, Mr. President!" he heard and looked up, sighed and posed in front on the lad.

"Got it, moron?" the raven asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, bastard. Nice photos for the yearbook." the blond grinned and the other shook his head. The two went side by side through the schoolyard and entered the school-building, going upstairs. "I'll just leave the film here and then we can go." the bright-haired said and opened the door to the club-room.

"Very well. We have to load the bags into the car and drive to the city, tomorrow is the festivity on hospital." the Uchiha replied and rested on the wall next to him. He was exhausted, the last week was especially busy for him. He couldn't wait the next days to pass, after that he finally could relax a bit. He took a deep breath and lifted his head, looking at the younger. "When we arrived at Itachi's place, I'll drive you home, if you would like to."

Naruto froze with that words.

"... Home? What do you mean?" he asked, turning around and closing the door behind himself.

The dark-haired went next to him and explained, "Home, to your family."

"Family..." the Uzumaki whispered, his eyes turning dark. The Uchiha watched him, not even blinking. And then, just then, the most fake grin he had ever seen appeared over tan skin. "I'm an orphan. I don't have something I call family." The raven swallowed, turning his face away from that painful grin. Now he started to understand a lot of things.

* * *

"Wait, let me help you." a dark, male voice said and the carton which took Naruto's sight disappeared.

"Ha, thanks Kakashi." he smiled, carrying another heavy carton into Itachi's van. Sasuke's car was sportier, but it had barely space. With the two lads and the cartons it was completely filled.

"So, I think that's all, isn't it?" the older Uchiha asked and the younger one nodded.

"Yes. We are ready for tomorrow." the pale boy replied and sighed. "It was a long day. Let's go upstairs and take a break..."

"Yeah, I agree with teme. I'm hungry." the Uzumaki added.

"You're always hungry, baka. I wonder that you don't look like Choji yet."

"Fuck you, bastard."

"You're annoying, dobe."

The two adults looked after them, the grey-haired shaking his head. The raven just let out a low sigh, but smiled after the two students. He really hoped his brother could be distracted by the blond youth and he grabbed the cross on his neck, squeezing it.

That was going to be an interesting Christmas.

Arrived, the four people sat down in the kitchen, Sasuke standing on the working place, cutting some meat. Obviously, the younger Uchiha was the one who wore the pants when it came to cooking. Itachi entered the room and had a small pad and a hat with him when he sat down on the table.

"Ah, yes, did you ask our guest if he would like to join us, Otouto?" the vampire asked and the other shook his head. The Uchiha put on a weak smile and said, "I apologize for my Nii-san, Naruto-kun. Would you like to accompany us to the hospital?" The boy lifted an eyebrow, nodding unsure. "I'm sorry. I didn't even explain what we are doing at the hospital." Itachi added politely. He took a swallow of his glass and expounded, "We are giving the presents to the staff and the children. Kakashi-san is our Santa and we are deciding by lot who is a reindeer and who an elf."

Putting the fresh supper on the table, Sasuke added, "Aniki forgot to mention we are wearing embarrassing, ridiculous costumes as well." He sat down on the table as well, taking his own glass and drank it at once.

The Uzumaki put on a smile and grinned, "Well, I've nothing to do, so yeah, why not?" No one was waiting for him. No one was celebrating with him. No one...

"Very well. So let's cast lots..." the oldest said and wrote down three words on small sheets of paper, folded them and threw them into the hat. He held it in front of his brother and said, "Sasuke." Said boy took one of the lots and then the hat turned towards the blond. "Naruto-kun." The youth grabbed into the hat and starred at the white thing in his hand. And when the last person took the lot the three men unfolded them, reading what stood on them.

"Argh! Reindeer! Again!!" Sasuke hissed, screwing the little sheet. The Uzumaki rose an eyebrow, confused, and opened his own.

_Reindeer..._, he said to himself, thinking. So he was going to act an animal. A huge grin was over his face. The less he cared about himself, the more he was looking forward to see the bastard as a reindeer. He almost exploded into a laugh, even not knowing how they would actually look like, but he hold back the best he could.

He had definitely to take a photo. Definitely.

* * *

Hours later, the younger raven was just standing at the balcony, looking at the dark sky and the small, soft snowflakes falling down quietly.

He heard footsteps and soon a, "What about going out for a walk?" reached his ears.

"Why not?" he answered, went inside and put on his jacket.

The brothers walked through the empty streets, side by side. Sasuke put his hands into his pockets, Itachi was looking nowhere special. They just walked, feeling the other's presence.

"Takes back some memories, hu?" the younger said after a while, starring at the ground. Memories of better, peaceful days... When he felt still safe, when he was still innocent...

"Yes. You were always so excited when it snowed." Itachi giggled lowly. "It was hard holding you back." Silence grew between them and this time the older raven broke it. "Are you and Naruto-kun getting along better?" he asked and the vampire shrugged his shoulders.

"He's troublesome. But I have any choice, have I?" Sasuke answered, narrowing his eyes. But he wouldn't have to endure the blond for long, soon he would attack and take revenge. After that the human wouldn't matter anymore, then he could finally get his eternal sleep in hell. So soon... …

"You seem to like him." the older replied and the student froze.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" the other hissed, angry.

The older vampire just turned his head, looking over his shoulder to the smaller man and breathed, "I can see it in your eyes. He makes you happy. I've missed that light in your eyes so much..." He walked back until he stood inches away from the younger. "... Sasuke, it's painful when you look so sad and taking revenge would change anything. Do you want to become like me? Like father? Liters of blood on your hands, of people you killed? Do you want to become like Orochimaru?"

Before he could react the Uchiha found himself pinned on a tree, the wood crunching behind his back. Furious, red eyes starred at him and he could feel the cold air blowing over his face.

"Don't _ever_ compare me with that monster... I'll _never_be like him...! Never!!!" Sasuke growled, so angry his body was trembling. His grab on his brother's collar tight up and he hissed, "They'll all pay... They'll pay for that have done to me! Father and Oro...!!! They'll all pay!!!"

"It's fine. I'm here, Sasuke, it's fine..." the older whispered, wrapping his arms around the shaking body, consulting him. Itachi caressed the cold back of his younger brother, pressing the small head against his chest. The younger Uchiha let it go, even if he felt disgusted by the fact of being held by a vampire, being touched, being...

The younger breathed fizzy when he felt soft, cold lips on his temple. "You're the meaning of my life, Sasuke. Without you," he put his hands on the other's cheeks, lifting the head without breaking the embrace, "I'm nothing. You're my soul, my mind. Everything." He pressed the pale body harder on himself. "I need you. And I'll not watch you killing yourself." Itachi whispered, hiding most of his worry and sadness.

"And if that's the only way I can be free again?" the younger raven asked, closing his eyes. He could somehow understand his brother. Any vampire needed a meaning for his life, an eternal one. Other else the eternity drove you mad during the centuries. "Am I supposed to live in a cage... forever? Without hope for freedom? Just for you?" he wanted to know, afraid of the answer. He was so sick and tired of it, that hide-and-seek game he was playing for his whole life. That nightmares which hunted him almost every night.

The older ravenette sighed heavily, "You are a smart boy. You'll find another way to overcome what happened. Vigilantism is not the right path, Outoto. It will only cause more pain."

He refused mentioning the Uzumaki boy, knowing his brother would freak out. He knew the rules, as well as Itachi did himself. It wasn't allowed being in contact with human beings. A relationship between vampire and human was one of the most forbidden things, as well as transforming a human into a vampire.

But the older Uchiha was ready to do whatever it took to make his little brother happy – even if that meant breaking one rule after the other.

* * *

Naruto starred at the mask in his hands, a fluffy reindeer-head with brown fur and big horns. There were only two smaller loops for the eyes and a bigger one for the chin till the nose. He was already wearing a brown and white body with a tail and some bells around the neck. Just like the bastard had said – ridiculous and embarrassing. With a sigh he put on the mask and grabbed for his camera. He left the bedroom and took a photo of Itachi, who was flattening his green dress. He had taper ears and a green hat as well, almost looking like Link with dark hair.

"Have you seen Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun?" the raven asked walking towards him and taking the camera. With a smile he lifted it and took a photo as well, causing the youth to blush a bit under the cloth. He had refused looking into a mirror and he thanked he was in the neighbour-city where absolutly nobody knew him.

And after he saw Sasuke he was sure that the raven agreed with him.

"Oh fuck! Oh holy shit!!!" the blond cursed, holding his lower part while he laughed his soul out of his body. He felt for the camera, which the elf gave him with an amused smile, and then he took one photo after the other. Tears went down his cheeks and he had problems holding the camera right, surely only one or two of the pictures would be clear after all.

"Stop laughing like an idiot, you Usuratonkachi! You don't look any better!" the, well, reindeer hissed and the bright-haired just started guffawing. Sasuke was wearing the same as the blond, but the hat looked unbelievable funny on him. The long nose hid his chin and dark orbs were looking at ones through big, really big, chibi-eyes. "Argh...! I'll made a carpet out of you fucking Rudolf!!!"

"Stop you two. It's Christmas." a man with a long, white beard said and the Uzumaki blinked twice at the adult. Kakashi really looked like Santa! He even got a big brown bag and a red hat.

"Whatever." The green assistand of the man in red walked towards the door and added, "Now we shall go, the children sure can't wait for our visit."

And with that the four went out for their mission – turn the day into a joyful one for many young kids.


	20. Memories of Christmas

A/N: Only a short warning - fluffyness in Christmas-suit xD

* * *

Inpatient crying and murmuring filled the main hall of the hospital where lots of kids were waiting for something. The doctors and nurses had said they got a special guest on Christmas and being children mostly all of the kids believed them. And then, finally, a big, dark silhouette entered the hall.

"IT'S SANTAAAA!" one of the kids screamed and some children ran to the sledge which was hauled by two walking reindeers. The older kids knew the animals were false, as well as the elf, because the man was Doctor Uchiha, but they were still shocked seeing Santa Claus waving on the big, wooden sledge.

"Ho ho ho." Kakashi said with a dark voice and smiled under his beard. "Have you been good children?" he asked, sounding serious. Some of the kids yelled a confident 'Yes' while other started glancing the ground with a bad conscience. But the grey-haired was nice that afternoon, so he just said, "Well, I can't see anyone who is on my 'Bad children' list here... Sooo I think I can give you your presents."

A choros screamed a joyfull, "YAAAAAAY!!!" and Itachi pulled out the first bags, giving it to the youngest kids. Naruto watched at the scene, sighing relaxed. All the children were smiling and lauching, enjoing themselves and checking the bags. It reminded him of a Christmas, many years ago. He had been happy that time, too, but then some older kids took his present and he became sad. He had run away that day, yes, outside into the cold night.

"M-mommy!" a high, girly voice cried and Naruto dropped his eyes, seeing a small girl running away from him and to her mother. The woman knelt down and the child went on her toes, whispering something into her ear. The girl was maybe five or six years old. The mother started giggling and said something to her, but she shook her head. With a smile the woman stood up and walked towards the blond.

She bowed her head and breathed, "She would like to stroke the reindeer, but she is too shy for asking." The Uzumaki widened his eyes with a 'Oh!' and fell on his knees, smiling all over his face at the small girl.

"Hello!" he grinned and the girl widened her eyes. She jumped behind her mother's leg, hiding herself. "You don't have to be afraid! I'm the nicest reindeer of Santa!" he smiled and the small person looked at him, somehow interested.

"You... can talk?" she whispered and the blond nodded. He was up to answer but another male voice was quicker.

"His name is Rudolf – of course he can talk." Sasuke answered, bowing his upper body so he was nearer to the child. "My name is Thunder. Nice to meet you." the raven said, sounding much softer than usual. And – more weird – the little girl came closer with a smile and shook his hand before she stepped closer and started stroking the fur of Naruto's costume. Soon, very soon, more and more children came to touch the reindeers and some of them even rided on the two students.

But after a while the two animals had to leave, because there were still some children who had to stay in their beds, they have to go to them for giving them their presents.

The Uzumaki wondered when he went upstairs, a big brown bag on his back. He didn't notice the hospital was especially for children and pregnant women. Anywhere he looked he saw ill children and became sad. They were on a station where the kids were, who had heavier diseases like cancer. He felt sorry for them, so young and still they... …

Suddenly the Uchiha-reindeer, who was just walking beside the youth, stopped in front of an open room. The blond stopped as well, watching the dark-haired walking into the room like he was been leaded. A young boy was sitting in one of the beds, starring at a book in his hands. Sasuke kept walking and sat down next to the boy.

"Hey there." he said.

"Hi." the boy replied.

"I'm Santa's reindeer and he send me to ask you why you weren't there getting your present."

"There is no Santa. That is only a guy in a stupid costume. And you aren't a reindeer either." The kids voice was cold and rational, even if he wasn't older than seven. It almost scared the blond lad.

But the Uchiha just answered, "Well, the presents are real. I wrapped them by myself." He pulled a bag out of the brown one and gave it to the boy, but he refused taking it. The raven laid the present down on the blanket and sighed, "Everyone outside is happy and having fun. Wanna join them?"

"No."

"Why?" The vampire stayed obstinate and got a hiss.

"Because Christmas is childish! And boring!" The little boy was pretty rude and the bright-haired would have bellowed back, but the raven was still calm.

"Oh, well, then I should go." He stood up and started walking, complaining, "And I thought you could be the one I was looking for, but if you're not interested..."

And with that the child turned his head towards him. "What do you mean? Why are you looking for somebody?" Naruto bet the other was smirking.

"It's pretty troublesome taking the present-bags while I'm wearing this ridiculous fur. I need someone to carry on my back and he has to take the bags and give it to the kids." A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "But I understand you, I wouldn't want to help me either. I couldn't stand all that children coming to me and admire me because I 'rided a guy in a costume'." He kept walking but suddenly something grabbed his hand. The reindeer-man looked down his arm, seeing the boy starring up to him with a slight blush.

* * *

The Uchiha's plan was successful: He was carrying the boy on his back while the kid grabbed into the bag and gave the presents to the children, who widened their eyes seeing him on top of 'Thunder'. Naruto felt a bit insecure, so he followed the older and knelt down often, because some of the kids were too small to reach their hands. But he didn't miss taking lots of photos, especially of the raven. The blond had never seen him so... free. He was even calmer than on the balcony that night, more gentle and somehow... happier as well. And he was focused on finding out why the dark-haired behaved like he did.

It got later and later, but the enthusiastic kid on the raven's back insisted to accompany them through the whole hospital. And finally he fell asleep, snoring into Sasuke's neck. So the two students went, carefully, back to the room where they found him, the Uzumaki helped the Uchiha getting free from the grap on his costume without waking up the small boy. They tucked the child into the blanket and looked at his content, relaxed expression and left, closing the door lowly.

Outside the younger yawned and rubbed his eyes, sighing. It had been more exhausting he had thought and he was really tired.

"It's been a long day." Sasuke whispered. The youth nodded and lifted his camera, taking a photo of the older. "You like taking photos, hu, dobe?"

"Yes I do, teme." Naruto grinned and stretched his arms. The other shook his head with a smirk and looked out of the window. White snow was coming from the sky.

"What about going out and take some fresh air? Even I start sweating in this thing." he said, already walking so all the lad could do was following him.

* * *

"Wow! They have a nice park here!" the blond smiled, looking at the area. Lots of trees were in a wide meadow as well as many park benches. Everything was white because of the snow and here and there were even some snowmen and snowwalls for some snowball fights.

"Yes. Itachi said the headmasters used an amount of money for building the park so that the children like going outside." Sasuke explained while they walked down a cleaned path. The Uzumaki took off his mask as well as the Uchiha did, so that their faces were free. The raven could clearly see the other's happiness and how much he liked that place. "Last year we came earlier and I was forced to pull the sledge around the park. The kids loved riding me..." Naruto giggled, imagining the oh so stuck-up bastard how he was treated like a random animal.

Suddenly he got an idea and put his arm around the vampire's neck, pulling him closer. The pale man was so surprised he couldn't resist in time and found himself much too near to the human. Their cheeks met and Sasuke swallowed, trying to focus.

"What are you doing, moron?!" he hissed, sounding angry. But the bright-haired just grinned all over his face.

"I'm making good memories! And now smile, Thunder!" he giggled and grinned into the camera and finally the other understood what was going on. He sighed before he opened his eyes and smiled slightly. Being honest he didn't dislike the closeness to the shorter man that much. So he even lifted his arm and put it around the blond's shoulder, pulling him even closer – without noticing. "Cheese, bastard!" the Uzumaki said.

"Cheese." the Uchiha answered and heard a low 'klick'.

* * *

"Naruto, we arrived. It's time to get into your bed." a male voice called, lowly.

"Uhm uhm... naa, lemme sleep here... … uhm..." the blond answered and rolled more into his seat.

The Uchiha had noticed how tired the human was and drove back to his apartment with him, but the Uzumaki fell asleep right when he had sat down.

"You can't sleep in my car, dobe." the raven said and rolled his eyes. "If you don't get up by yourself, I would have to carry you." He didn't get an answer so with a sigh the vampire grabbed gently the lad and lifted him up, carrying him mostly with his torso. With one arm he held the youth tightly and with the other he opened and closer various doors. Soon he reached his apartment and walked down the corridor, heading the blond's bedroom. He laid him down carefully on his side and pulled down the zipper of the costume so he could take off the cloth easily. When he was done the lad was only wearing his shirt and boxers, but with the blanket he wouldn't get cold during the night.

Sasuke looked at the clock. 3am. His eyes dropped back on the human and he sat down, next to him, watching him sleep. He couldn't hold it, so he lifted his hand and gently touched the scars on the warm, tan skin with his fingertips. The vampire could feel the blood circulating in the body, moved through a strong, calm heartbeat. Naruto looked serene lying on his mattress, no one could expect the blond boy was a loud, hyperactive baka. The Uchiha kept touching his face, down the cheeks under the chin, going back upwards, over the forehead. After a while he stopped his hand on the tan cheek and brushed with his thump over the flesh. But suddenly the human rocked his head into the touch, causing the older to jerk his hand back.

The human had too much effect on him. If it continued that way, he would fall... …

He had to stop it.

* * *

It was so cold.

The whole, little body was shivering.

It was so cold.

The snow melted under his butt and on his body.

It was so cold.

He wore almost nothing, only his shirt, his pants and his socks.

It was so cold... And he was so angry. Burning tears flowed down his cheeks and he sobbed furiously.

He was so angry.

He didn't even feel the pain of his blue eye and his bleeding nose.

He was so angry with the other's, that stupid guys, calling him bastard and taking his Christmas-present. He was so angry with them. They said no one would take him home and that everyone would be happier if he wasn't there. He had run away, ignoring the cold, wet weather.

And now there he was, sitting in the middle of bushes, angry and sad, crying like a baby. No one would come or looking for him and that made him even sadder. He had always been alone and being a small, 4-year-old boy he already escaped from the orphanage, knowing anybody would follow him in order to take him back. More hot tears flowed out of his eyes and he cried louder, pressing his head on his knees, trembling.

He was so alone... …

"Here you are."

He jerked his head towards the voice, rubbing his big, red eyes. In front of the bushes was a big shadow, cowered so he could look inside the green and white wall. "Why didn't you answer when I called?" a dark, male but soft voice asked and the man bowed his head, seeing the little boy sitting in the small leaf-cavern.

The boy turned his back to the man and hissed, "Go away!" He heard noises, but instead of leaving the man laid down in the snow and crawled a bit inside, he was nearer to the crying child.

"Naruto, right?" he asked and the boy vellicated. "Everyone is out looking for you. Sarutobi-san is loony for worry."

"Don't lie! Go away!!!" the boy screamed, furious. Why was anyone honest to him? They all lied to him, always. He started shivering again, worse than before.

After a while the man considered, "It's really cold. Wouldn't you feel better in front of the fireplace at the orphanage?"

"No!!! I'll never go back there! They don't want me there!!!" the kid cried, weeping even louder.

"Hmmm..." the man murmured. "Would you prefer coming to my home? It's nearer, too."

"I don't go with bad people! I don't know you! Go away!!!" A giggle reached his ears.

"Naruto, don't tell me you don't know me?" he asked and the little boy turned around, looking at the man. He had black hair and pale skin, along with dark blue eyes. "I help Sarutobi-san out in the kitchen."

"Cookie-man? Is that you?" the kid asked and turned around completely when he heard a laugh.

"Yes, I'm the cookie-man." the raven smiled and lifted his hand. "Let's make a deal: You come with me to my place and I'll make as many cookies as you want."

"... With hot-chocolate and marshmallows?" The big eyes blinked interested into darker ones.

"With hot-chocolate and marshmallows." the adult answered and the little boy shook the pale hand. "Very well. And now come out of there before you turn completely into an icicle." the dark-haired said and the boy crawled out off his hidehood. When he was outside a big dark cloth flew over him, wrapping him into it. "You're so cold! Good I found you in time." the raven whispered and rubbed his jacket against the little body, warming him up. The adult lifted the boy up, holding him on his chest.

Naruto grabbed at the man's neck and pressed himself closer to him, trembling but feeling safe like rarely before in his young life.


	21. Marshmallows with hotchocolate

A/N: Hello lovely readers. Enjoy this chapter (grin)

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, yawning.

_What a weird dream... Cookie-man?_, he thought, rolling on his site. He blinked, still a bit tired, and saw a bag on his nightstand. With one glance he recognized the bag as one as they gave the kids the day before, so he sat up with a grin and took one of the bonbons. But then he found a sheet of paper and a small packet under the bag. Rising an eyebrow he lifted both and unfolded the sheet first.

Merry X-Mas, moron

The Bastard

The blond narrowed his eyes but at the same moment a grin was over his face. It's been years the Uzumaki got a present. He unwrapped the quarter quickly and widened his eyes. The quarter was a picture frame out of wood and inside it was a photo. But eyeing the picture in detail he figured out that it wasn't a photo but a very, very good painting. It showed Naruto himself, holding his camera and smiling all over his face on a sunny day. His blue eyes were almost shining themselves and the lad couldn't remember the last time he looked so faithfully happy.

After that strange but relaxing dream and the nice present he felt good, but at the same time he bit his bottom lip.

Opening his door he smelled the sweet scent of fresh pastry and he went into the kitchen, looking sadly at the older.

"Merry Christmas. Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked without looking up from the working place.

"Merry Christmas..." the Uzumaki whispered, starring at the ground.

"What's that voice? Disliked your present?" the raven asked, putting a plate with cookies on the table along with a can of milk. He knocked at the table as well, the sign for the human to sit down.

"N-no! I'm really happy about it! … It's just that... I've... uhm..." the blond stemmed helplessly and sank down in his chair. "I... have nothing for you..."

"Never mind." the Uchiha said and put two cups down. "Marshmellows?" he asked and the youth blinked.

"What?"

"Do you like marshmallows with you hot-chocolate?" the vampire repeated and sat down next to the young man, taking a swallow of his own drink.

"Ah, yes yes. Thanks." The lad put some of the cut marshmallows into his cup and they melted there in once, making the chocolate only more delicious. But the bright-haired nipped on it, his expression still negative.

"Are we going to the centre later?" the older broke the silence and the blond nodded.

"Yeah, I would like to. I haven't seen Gaara for days. I have a small reward for him that he's still there." Naruto tried to grin, but he still felt too guilty. He should have bought something for the bastard anyway. But who could say that stupid teme would gave him anything?

"What are you presenting him? A golden syringe?" the Uchiha growled, thinking of the red-haired.

The youth jumped up and hissed, "Why are you being such a bastard again?! What's your problem with Gaara anyway?!"

"My problem?" Sasuke repeated with a dark face. "My problem is, dear Naruto, he has a life and destroys it by taking fucking drug through his veins." The blond narrowed his eyes, filling them with anger. Whatever the vampire did for him, he wouldn't allow him to offend his friend.

"Ha! Says who is taking blood like heroin!" the lad bellowed. But he did a big mistake, the Uchiha got furious and fist his hands.

With a low but mad voice he spat, "I hate taking and drinking blood. If I would take it just to get high, just for pleasing or another, base motive I would run to the drying-out centre by myself. I almost died trying to stay away from that... disgusting substance." He stood up, starring down at the younger with hateful eyes. "But without blood I can't survive. And before I've arranged my plan I can't die at all." He went to the door, but stopped before he left. "But more than blood I hate people who threw away their life without even thinking of the consequences of being dead."

Naruto looked after him, thinking slightly about said words.

_Great... I'm feelin' better and better... Just great..._

* * *

The two of them were already standing in front of the door to room 133 when the smaller man stopped.

"Listen, I know I was rude earlier. Don't blame Gaara for that, okay?" he asked and deep, dark eyes starred at him, colder than ice. "I want to talk to you later. But please, it is my fault, don't let it out on him." The dark-haired kept starring and nodded after a while. A weak smile came over the tan face and Naruto whispered, "Thank you, Sasuke." And with that the youth knocked on the door, pushed it open and called, "Merry X-mas Ga- hu?!"

The Uzumaki blinked once. Twice.

He widened his tearing eyes, jumped at the person who was standing in the middle of the room and yelled, "Old man!!!" He hugged the smaller man tightly, pressing himself on him.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. There's no need to cry." an old, male voice said softly and its owner patted the youth's back. Naruto caught himself soon and pulled away, looking at the adult in front of him.

"What are you doing here? I've never expected meeting you here!" the blond smiled, eyeing the man.

"Well, I wanted to see how things are going for you two. You look great!" the old man said. He was really old, maybe 70 years, and his grey hair had already disappeared from mostly all of his head. All in all he was even shorter than the Uzumaki, who wasn't that tall himself. The Uchiha starred at the man, trying hard to remember. He had seen that man before, but where – and more important – _when_ had he seen him?

While he was still thinking the grandfather looked at him as well, rising both of his grey eyebrows.

"Excuse me, boy," he said and Sasuke woke up, looking back neutral.

"Yes, mister?" he asked, carefully. Things could get troublesome if he really was... …

"Do you know a man called Sasuke Uchiha? What's your name?" the governor wanted to know and the raven froze.

The blond was up to answer for him and the vampire said, quickly, "My name is Satori-Matsuke Shinobido, shortly Sas'ke. But I'm sorry, I don't know somebody called 'Sasuke Uchiha'." The Uzumaki rose an eyebrow and opened his mouth, surely planning to say some brainless things, so the raven stepped next to him, grabbed his wrist and said, "Ah, are you thirsty, too? I think we should go taking a cup of coffee for everyone. Come, Naruto, I need your help."

Before said boy could complain or even say a word the Uchiha pulled him out of the room, closing the door.

"Sasuke! Why the hell did ya-?!" the lad yelled but the raven pressed his hand over the other's mouth, lifting his other hand and laying his index-finger over pale lips.

"Sht baka! Be quiet!" he whispered, looking back to the door. He bowed his head nearer to the blond's ear and breathed, "I know Sarutobi from _earlier_!" He let Naruto go and the youth gasped for air, shaking his head.

"What do you mean, 'earlier'?" the human asked and the vampire took a deep breath, waving his hand so they moved away from the door.

"I guess 10 or 15 years ago-"

"WHAT?!" the Uzumaki yelled and the vampire pressed his hand once more over his mouth.

"Be fucking quiet! And don't EVER call me Sasuke Uchiha inside there, understood? I don't have any idea how to explain him why I look exactly like 15 years ago!" The youth nodded, swallowing. They started walking again and went into the cafeteria, buying some coffee and hot-chocolate.

On their way back the blond asked, "How did you meet the old man? And where?"

"You don't mind if I answer you at home, when we are not in fucking trouble, looser?!" the pale man hissed but when he opened the door number 133 some kind of smile was over his lips. The lad narrowed his eyes, growling in his neck. But an evil smirk found its way in his face.

The bastard wanted to play? Well, Naruto would play with him... …

When the four sat down the Uzumaki asked, "Old man? Who's that Sasuke Uchi-blabla?" He grinned at the raven opposite of him who was narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Oh, you don't remember?" the grey-haired answered, taking a nip. He licked over his lips and told, "Sasuke was a kind youth who helped out at the orphanage many years ago. He just looked like your friend-"

"Home-mate." the dark-haired interrupted, causing Naruto to wide his eyes before he sighed, "Yes, just home-mates." Sarutobi looked between the two students, figuring out he must have hit a sensitive spot.

He cleared his throat and added, "But he moved soon. You gave him a pet name, wait... Coo... Coper? Cosi?"

"Could it be Cookie-man?" the blond said, moving forward interested. Was his dream some kind of old memory which had been hidden deep in his thoughts?

"Yeah. Now I remember properly: The youth worked in our kitchen and you always came asking for cookies." he started giggling, "There was no way getting you into your bed before you didn't have a glass milk and some cookies." Naruto rose an eyebrow in disbelief, put his elbow on the table were they were sitting and pointed at the Uchiha.

"The bastard is the Cookie-man?" he laughed and got a kick on his leg. "Ouch!!! Bastard!!!" he bellowed and Sarutobi blinked.

"'The bastard is the Cookie-man'?" the old man repeated and the blond got pale in his face.

"N-no! I-I mean that the bastard was- Ouch!!!" he got another kick from the raven whose eyes got extremely dark in alert. "I-I mean th-the bastard is not the Coo- Ouch!!! I mean I've never seen Sasuke before- OUCH!!! I MEAN DON'T LISTEN WHAT I SAY!!!" the Uzumaki yelled between various painful kicks from the older student. The other two were confused, even Gaara starred at them suspicious.

The grey-haired looked at the redhead, turned back and whispered, "Aren't you feeling well, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes yes!" asked boy replied and added, "I mean no! Yes, no! I mean-"

"Drunk." the raven shot out and everyone turned their eyes on him. The Uchiha took a deep breath and explained, "It seems that Naruto had a bit too much punch yesterday night. He's still a bit confused, aren't you?"

The blond nodded enthusiastic and grinned, "Y-yeah. Sorry, I'm a bit drunk hehe." He scratched his head, smiling and the old man sighed heavily.

* * *

Hours later the two students sat down in Sasuke's car and drove through the empty streets. Everyone was at home, spending time with their family. But what were those who hadn't one supposed to do?

Naruto starred at the older and whispered after a while, "You worked at the orphanage? … It was you who found me on Christmas, right?" He waited inquisitively and the dark-haired looked at him for a moment before he concentrated back on the road.

"Yes. Who else? I wondered myself how far away you had run." the Uchiha answered, remembering. That was one of the rare times he was thankful to be a vampire, other else he wouldn't have found the little body between all the snow. The Uzumaki giggled a bit, rubbing his nose.

"Thehe! So I hid good! No one would have found me!" he smiled, proud of himself. "And I planned only you founding me, too! So I was away from the orphanage and got even some yummi cookies~" He started laughing and even the raven giggled lowly because of the, well, unique logic in the other's words.

"Ha ha, more than all you forced me to read some fairytales for you and I had to stay by your side while you slept. And how loud you snored! Such a small boy, being louder than a bear..." A wide smirk was over his lips while he spoke, trying hard to hold back a laugh. The blond snorted with laughter and had problems with breathing, thinking he had let him do his bidding so nicely.

"So," the Uchiha said parking his car, "what about some fresh cookies with hot-chocolate?"

"Sounds great, Cookie-man! Hurry hurry, I'm hungry!!!" the bright-haired cheered and jumped out of the car.

* * *

The Uchiha put the cookies from the steel-plate into a small box and turned around, walking to the table.

"But these are the last. Too many cookies are bad." he said, sitting down next to the munching blond.

"Oooh... No-hoo!" the Uzumaki cried but the other shook his head. The lad sighed and enjoyed the last (twenty) cookies as much as he could. He got bored and licked over his lips, trying to breath out his question.

"Sas'ke? May I ask something?" he whispered shyly.

"Of course. I hope I can answer you." the raven said and ate one of the biscuits himself.

The blond starred at his fingers and asked, "You asked me if I would like to go home, to my family... And you?" He looked up slightly, eyeing the older.

"The only family I have is Itachi. But... 'family' is not the right word..." the vampire answered, looking at the table. "... It's more like we depend on each other. Weird, hu?"

The Uzumaki was up to say something, but suddenly the phone rang.


	22. Unpleasing visitor

A/N: Hello readers! BEWARE for a huge turn ;D

* * *

Sasuke sighed and said, "I'll go. Keep enjoying your snack." With that he went into the living-room and took the phone. Suddenly the door bell rang as well, so the blond jumped up and ran to it. He looked through the spyhole and blinked confused. Naruto could see Itachi and Kakashi, but there was a woman with them as well.

The Uzumaki opened the door with a hude grin and greeted, "Merry X-Mas! Nice to see ya!"

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun. Is Sasuke not in?" the raven asked, peeping inside the apartment.

"He's on the phone. Come, come! He made some cookies.!" the blond smiled, stepping to the side so the three could enter easily. Once more he looked at the foreign woman. She was similar Sasuke and pretty young. Maybe his sister?

Thinking of it... … The Uchiha was a good cook, he draw, he looked feminine... _Thehe! Sasuke is really gay!!_, the youth laughed in his mind. _The gay bastard..._

But the human had to face the truth only moments later. The vampire was standing in the door to the living-room in front of the three guests. Naruto swallowed heavily, breathing hard. He had never seen such a hateful, angry and hurt shine in the red eyes. Sasuke was more scary than anytime before.

"What are _you_doing here?!" he hissed, showing his teeth. Itachi stood between the woman and his brother, ready to stop the younger Uchiha if he got out of control.

"I wanted to see you. And I hoped we could talk." the female said with a calm, warm voice.

"Not interested. Get out. _Now_." the raven answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Sasuke! Watch your tongue!" the older Uchiha growled, stepping closer to the other. He bowed his head to the other's ear and obviously whispered something, because the vampire giggled, painfully.

"May I offer you something? Since you came _all the way _here." Sasuke asked, a smirk in his face. But that one was new, not the usually bastard one.

It... hurt.

Soon the five were sitting in the living-room, but the owner of the apartment preferred standing on a wall.

"So, what do you want?" he asked the woman, starring at her with a dead-glare.

"Sasuke, be more polite." Itachi answered, taking a nip of his cup with closed eyes.

"Fuck you, Aniki." the younger said without breaking the eye-contact to the female.

"Excuse me?!" the older hissed, eyes narrowed.

"I'm as polite as I need in my opinion." he added and the other vampire was almost freaking out, but then the woman stopped him.

"Itachi, it's fine." she said, voice lowly. She finally lifted her head, looking at the raven on the wall. "I don't deserve respect from you at all." She tried to smile and then Naruto got a sight at the long, sharp teeth in her mouth. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. For everything."

"'I'm sorry'?!" the Uchiha repeated furious. He was trembling and yelled, "After almost 200 fucking years, through everything what happened all you have to say is a pathetic, fucking fake 'I'M SORRY'?!!"

The female sighed slightly and added, "I wish things went different... I would like to help you. Maybe-"

"HELP ME?!?" Sasuke screamed and growled through his teeth. He had real problems holding back and ripped off his collar, turning his head and showing the three drops on the place between neck and shoulder. "You were there! Watching! You fucking _watched_ while they did this to me!!!" His eyes got a murdering, mad shine. "How dare you taking those words in your mouth..." He stared, waiting, _hoping_ for an answer. But she did just the same as always, broke the eye-contact and faced the ground. "I'm sick of this fucking shit... I'm out of here." He stamped at the door, but his brother jumped up, following him.

"Sasuke, calm down and-" he tried to say, but he was interrupted.

"Let go. _Now_." the younger growled and kept walking. Itachi grabbed his arm and tried to hold back, but the raven slapped away the pale hand and hissed, "I said I'm out. And when I come back, you should better be gone..." He turned away, walked to the main-door and slammed it shut. The wood creaked a bit, but fortunately the doorway was still intact.

The Uzumaki blinked confused because of that behaviour. He was used to the sometimes bastard-like impoliteness but what just happened was bejoin that. What the hell was between Sasuke and the strange woman?

"Such a brat..." the remained raven sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the small table.

Thinking of it, the Uchiha didn't sit too near to the female as well. Who was she? "I apologize for him. He's usually calmer and more gentle." the vampire breathed, starring at the table.

"I already told you that it's fine." the woman smiled, "It's only naturally for him to react like he does. After all, I'm really a bad mother..."

The blond gasped for air, eyes wided. The female vampire heard him of course and asked, "Is something wrong, young man?"

The human pressed his lips together and replied, "I'm just confused. Are you saying, you're Sasuke's mother?"

"Yes, I am. But I think I'm not a good mother at all." she answered, adding, "A, excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself to you: I'm Mikoto Uchiha." She rose an eyebrow watching the human, who was trembling and growling lowly. After a few moments the blond jumped up and headed the door, his face as black as thunder.

Itachi got up in alert and stood within one blink next to the youth, whispering, "Where are you going? Sasuke is furious and you wouldn't find him so easily." He eyed the younger, catching every single expression. It looked like he managed to threw together two pretty easy-boiling guys. If the Uzumaki was always like Sasuke had just been he could understand why his Otouto was so exhausted lately.

"I'll kick that bastard's ass as hard as I can! Believe it!!!" the bright-haired hissed and slammed the door shut, but far weaker than the vampire did. The raven took a deep, stressed breath and massaged his temples. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and the vampire turned his head, looking at Kakashi's smiling face.

"Leave them alone. You sometimes needed a human to bring you back down on earth as well." the adult said, starring at the door.

* * *

Naruto stopped on a bridge, panting. He had run through half of the city, but he found any trace of the raven. Where was he? It was afternoon and there weren't many places for a vampire to hide.

He rested on the rim and thought, starring at the river below, _Why the hell did you lie? Why did you say that, bastard?_

"Yoh! Naruto!" suddenly someone said and the Uzumaki looked up, facing Kiba.

"Yoh dog-face..." he whispered, starring back on the stream. The brunette rose an eyebrow and his little white dog barked in agreement.

The lad wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulder and pulled closer, asking, "What's wrong, babe? Missed me that much?"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood for that." Naruto replied, sighing.

"Whooho... You're becoming a copy of the stuck-up president. He's pissed, you're pissed, well, then I get pissed, too. See ya-" the student growled and turned away, ready to go but the other grabbed his arm.

"Wait a sec! Have you seen Sas'ke?!" the Uzumaki wanted to know, excited. He stared at the brown-haired, only a few inches away from him.

"W-well, y-yeah-" he stemmed and Akamaru started growling, ready to defend his owner.

"Where?!" Naruto yelled, pushing the slightly bigger man backwards.

"Yoh yoh yoh! Chill out, man! What's your problem?!" Kiba said, getting free from the grap.

"I have a bone to pick with the teme. A big one." he hissed, clenching his fists, "Where have you seen him?"

The brunette pointed in one direction and explained, "Down the river, almost at the forest-" The blond already run down the street and the other yelled, "He-hey wait! Dude!!!" But the lad was already gone. Kiba sighed and knelt down, stroking his little dog. "Looks like babe has problems with his lover, hm, Akamaru?" he grinned and the dog barked as well.

* * *

Soon Naruto found the raven, just where Kiba had said – at the edge of the river some meters away from the forest. He was far away from the road but the Uzumaki saw him immediatly and walked towards him.

"Go away, moron. I'm not interested in you." Sasuke said, neutral, while he took some little stones and chucked them over the surface. But the human kept walking and when he was only a few steps away from him and started yelling.

"Why did you lie to me?! You have a mother!"

"I've never lied." the Uchiha replied and threw another stone before ending. "I said that I have no family, not that I don't have parents." Of course he knew what the human meant by lying. With that little brain of his he managed to remember only the latest things and he was sure Itachi or Mikoto would have told him the truth anyway. The Uzumaki spend most of his life screaming and yelling and right behind that he kept asking a thousand things a day.

In one word – troublesome.

"Yes you did, bastard! You can't say that you don't have a family while you have a mother! You _have_ a family!!!" the blond growled, stamping with his feat.

"Family..." Sasuke giggled, somehow dangerously. He finally turned his face to the youth, smirking at him. The same painful smirk as earlier. He tucked another stone and asked, "Do you even know what 'family' means? When I hear that word," he threw another one, "I think about coherence," another one, "security," one more, "encouragement," he threw the last stone hard into the water, it caused a big splash, "love. That's what I think when I hear 'family'. And I felt none of these feelings for my _family_..." He sat down on the wet ground, starring at the surface. The blond swallowed, calming down slightly.

"But she has born you. Don't you think she loves you because of that?" he asked, sitting down next to the dark-haired. Somehow he felt a deep, dark sadness around the vampire.... and heavy loneliness.

Once more the other giggled, crushing a stone with his hand. "I've never ment to be alive. Just the fact that I was born broke one of our rules." the Uchiha explained, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean? Which rule?" the lad asked, looking at the other. Everything was so complicated...

"I'm the forbidden second child. Every brace is allowed to have a single child because of the over-population. I don't know why, but my mother borne me anyway... forcing me into the edge of society." Sasuke told, digging his fingers into the snow. "And at my very darkest hour the only one who was on my side was Itachi." he hissed, glancing the flowing stream. "My clan, my _family_ never wanted me... and when they got the chance they pushed me out, sending me into exile."

"Th-that's..." That changed everything. Naruto never expected a story like that behind the rude behaviour. He knew a family didn't mean just happiness and joy, but he had never expected such dark sides behind that word at all. He never expected the bastard's past to be so... horrific.

"But you know baka, that wasn't even the worst." the Uchiha interrupted his thoughts. A sad, sarcastic smile was over his lips when he whispered, "There is a vote for everyone who's ment to be banned. Some kind of commission decides if a vampire gets banned or not. My father is one of them... and he voted for my banning." The Uzumaki widened his eyes, gasping for air. "They watched when I got the mark. I'll never forget the expression in their faces," he lifted one hand and laid it over the three drops, his tattoo, "my _mother_ looked at me unbelievable neutral and my _father_ had that fucking, pleased smirk over his lips... They enjoyed the show of my journey to hell."

Naruto sat there, trying to understand what he had just heard. The Uchiha gave him a look into himself, how hard his life had been, what horrible things happened to him. The blond had his theories but he never expected such a mess behind the ice-cold eyes. He thought parents who had children at least liked them, their own flesh and blood. He had never known his own parents at all, but Naruto was sure they loved him, even if they died soon after his birth. And just now the man who was always cool, controlled, polite, popular and beloved from lots of girls showed the lad how much a person was able to act in order to hide their true self. After all, the strong vampire was a lonely, hurt man who went through horrible things.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked you... and offended you... I..." the human whispered, completely unsure what to do, what to say.

"Naruto, just be quiet. I hate pity, especially from humans." the raven answered, voice neutral. He closed his eyes and laid down, his back in the snow and face towards the cloudy sky. He grimaced slightly, bracing his face-muscles. His skin turned slightly red and the Uzumaki jumped up suddenly, topping him. "What the hell?!" the dark-haired yelled, snapping up his eyelids. The blond grabbed his collar and stared at him, his face desperate. The Uchiha widened his eyes, overtaxed with the situation. What was happening?!

"Teme, suicide is not a way out! Believe it!!!" the human screamed into his face, scared.

"What?" the vampire replied, blinking confused.

"I'll not let you kill yourself while I'm around! No single sunray will reach you anymore!!!" the lad yelled, pressing his whole body on the cold one under him, screening the pale skin perfectly.

Seconds passed by in completely silence. But suddenly the dark-haired started laughing loudly, his chest moving so much the torso of the blond started shaking. The human was lifted and put back on the ground while Sasuke sat up, still laughing.

"Y-you're really the hugest baka I know!" he giggled, causing the other to narrow his eyes.

"You wanted to kill yourself, bastard! That's _not_ funny!!!" he bellowed but the older kept laughing.

"Because of the sun? Oh my-" He interrupted himself giggling and took some time to calm down. "Sun is bad, but it takes a long time for killing me like that, moron. Especially in winter." the raven explained, watching the youth.

"... … Really?" the blond asked, looking back. After a nod from the other he added, "I thought that vampires would burn down at once with sunrays!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and said, "No. It takes pretty long. What did you expect? To hear a 'puff'-noise and see a hive of ash where I stood?"

"Well, yeah?" Naruto answered honestly.

Suddenly the vampire broke out into another loud laugh and soon the human joined him. Two students sitting on the river laughing like idiots on Christmas.

Interesting picture.


	23. Contact

A/N: Hello lovely readers. I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I felt rather done (personal probs and all that). However, here you go. And thank you all for the awesome hits! Over 3,500!!!

WARNING: crash

* * *

After that day the two men never talked about the past again.

Naruto refused asking about more information and Sasuke never talked himself. So the next days passed like the one before Christmas: The Uchiha annoyed the blond and the Uzumaki freaked out any time the raven tormented him. But both had more fun with the little games and got along a bit better. As a result they were out shopping on the first evening the shops opened again. They had bought food in the morning so they were out for a walk for the last few things they needed.

"Have you done your homework?" the raven asked while they walked.

"Uhm... sure sure." the younger answered quickly.

The other smirked, "Don't lie to me, moron. I can hear it."

"Shut up! I did my homework, believe it!" the Uzumaki huffed but soon grinned all over his face.

Suddenly the dark-haired stopped and the lad turned his head, facing him. "Something wrong, teme?"

The vampire closed his eyes, whispering, "I have a bad feeling..."

The human waved his hand and replied, "Na, you're thinking too much. What should happen?" He started walking again and the older followed him.

"Dobe, I'm serious. We have to watch out." the pale man breathed, looking around in alert. He graped his cross and spoke a short pray, causing the human to roll his eyes.

"What do you pray for anyway?" the bright-haired wanted to know. He was curious why a vampire in Japan was a Christian at all.

Sasuke smirked, "Sure you want to know?"

"Well, I just asked if you didn't notice it." Naruto answered with a grin. The dark-haired shook his head and caught up with the human, bowing his head to the smaller man's ear.

"I pray to God for sending my soul as soon as possible into hell." The blond wided his eyes, flinching away with a confused expression. "Hard to understand, hu?" the raven added and sighed, "I hate us and what we are. It disgusts me that we live because of the life of others. We are monsters, killers, bloodsuckers..." His eyes got a dark shine. "And the worst thing which could happen to a human is to get in contact with a vampire. You have already experiences as well – do you wish anyone to happen the same as to you?"

The Uzumaki thought about that question. But all in all he had to admit he almost liked being around the Uchiha, even if he was a stuck-up bastard. For the first time in his life he felt really protected, even if they were forced to it. Finally some company which waited and took care of him. And within the last week he wished even to make friends with the other, somehow.

He just opened his mouth for answering when Sasuke screamed his name and the sound of squeaking wheels reached his ears. Before he could blink the vampire had graped his shoulders and turned him around, his back on the wall next to them. And in that very moment the blond noticed the big truck, which was falling on its side, ready to bury them under itself. The Uchiha captured the youth between his arms, screening the human with his body. Naruto stared at the truck, at suddenly thousand of needles which were on the truck and were flying towards them. He gasped, pressing his eyelids shut as a reflex. He heard the crashing noise and flinched, eyes still closed.

The youth gasped out in pain, feeling a tug in his legs and in his shoulder. He heard screaming voices of many people, he obviously was still alive. After a few moments he opened azure blue eyes, blinking. The truck got so near to them the wall stopped it falling on them completely. A little gap was formed because of that, where the two men were sitting. Sasuke must have jerked them both down, saving their lifes.

The Uzumaki still stared at the toppled truck above them, sighing relaxed.

Finally he glanced at the vampire who was still in front of him. Naruto wanted to thank him with a smile, but he widened his eyes and started trembling when he saw the empty, big dark orbs of the Uchiha along with his frozen face-expression. And just then the lad caught a sight of the needles which peppered his whole back. His spin, his arms, his legs, his... neck.

"Sasuke!!!" the boy screamed, graping the ice-cold shoulders, shaking them. A little rill of red blood flowed out of the corner of his mouth, shocking the human even more. "Help me! I need help here!!!" the Uzumaki yelled, trying to control his emotions. If he got panicked or more nervous he would made the situation only worse.

"Si... Si..." the raven breathed, weak and lowly. The blond gasped, bowing his upper body down to the dark-haired.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here. Y-you have to hang on, understood?" he whispered, trying to smile.

"Sil... Sil... va..." the vampire breathed out before he lost conscience.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a chair in front of the emergency-room, his face covered in his hands. He had waited for hours, but the nurses told him nothing about the Uchiha. What were they doing?

"Naruto!" a male voice called and the youth lifted his head for the first time. Tears rolled from his cheeks and the brunette ran to him, kneeling in front of the trembling body. "I came as fast as I could after Kiba called me. What happened?" the adult asked, trying to catch the other's eyes.

"I-Iruka-sen..." the Uzumaki whispered, sobbing. The teacher stood up and hugged the boy who graped his jacked, crying. "I... I... I'm..." the blond sobbed, unable to speak. The older tried to comfort him when another man dashed to them, starring down at the youth.

"Naruto-kun, where is Sasuke?!" the raven asked, pressing his lips together. The Uzumaki lifted his head, still crying, and pointed at the emergency-room in the end of the corridor. Itachi nodded and ran through the door, pulling away everyone who stood in his way. Iruka looked after the dark-haired, figuring out he was a relative of the Uchiha.

It took long before the student had calmed down and wiped away the last tears. Silence grew before the blond had found the force to speak.

"... I-it's my fault... Sasuke jumped between me and... and now..." the youth stemmed, overtaxed with everything.

"Naruto, calm down. They are helping Sasuke right now." the older answered, smiling weakly. He was worried about his student as well, but he knew the boy in front of him was already stressed from the very first view he had got. The lad had bandages over his arms and under the holes of his pants were white dressings as well. He sat down next to the youth, laying an arm around him.

"Th-they had to re-reanimate him... H-he was... d-dead..." the blond whispered, the pictures becoming vivid again. He could hear the ambulance men yelling again, saw how they put the pats on the Uchiha's sides, how his body jerked upwards when they shot... All the needles on his back.

Suddenly the door opened and a dark-haired woman came out, turning hear head in order to look for someone. She saw the blond boy and smiled, walking to him. The female had attended him earlier, too, and she figured out how worried the lad was because of the raven.

"Naruto, right?" she smiled and the Uzumaki jerked his head up, eyes wide in fear. The woman kept smiling and said, "Remember me? Shizune. I took care of you when you arrived." The bright-haired stared at her, gasping for air.

"Is... is Sasuke...?" he asked, graping Iruka's arm without noticing.

The female looked back, happily, and answered, "He's out of danger. They are just bringing him into a room."

Wet, flowing tears escaped the youth's eyes, his mouth standing wide open. Sasuke was out of danger. Alive. The human felt bad, dizzy and before he could react he fell from the chair into deep darkness.

* * *

"Dobe... … Do~obe." a shady, male voice said and Naruto murmured, rolling into the soft material under him. "Dobe. At least... ... stop snorting." the voice added and the blond opened his eyes, blinking tired. He was laying in a bed, a soft one, in a white, empty room. The Uzumaki tried to remember what happened and his memory came back piece by piece.

He jerked upwards, sitting up in the bed and looked around with wide eyes, starring down at the pale body with the dark hair which was in the bed next to his. Big blue eyes got wet and the human jumped to the raven, causing the whole bed to shake.

He hugged the older, crying, "Sasuke! Y-you're alive!!!" The lad lifted the upper body of the Uchiha, squeezing him tightly.

"Ouch..." the vampire replied and Naruto let him go immediately, causing the body to fell back on the mattress sending more pain-waves through the older.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Wait, I'll-" the youth said and graped the blanket in order to make it a bit softer for the raven, but the vampire lifted his hand, stopping him.

"It's fine... don't touch..." he breathed, lowering his hand back down. The human nodded and removed from the bed, standing next to the Uchiha. He bowed his head, seeing the bandaged arm, further the shoulder and even over the whole chest was a big white dressing as well. He carefully sat down on the mattress, facing the ground.

"... How are you feeling?" Naruto asked after a while, shyly.

"I'm still... weak... It hurts... a bit..." Sasuke whispered between breaths. He closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles. The needles were silvered, it had tainted his blood within minutes. Moving was still hard and painful for him, but all in all he had been lucky.

Suddenly the door opened and a grey-haired man entered with a pad. He was wearing a coat and had glasses. The Uzumaki jumped up when he recognized the man as some kind of doctor.

"Ah, finally woken up? Even both of you." he said stepping to the bed. He gentle lifted the pale hand on it and murmured, "Pressure okay..." The man punctured the raven's palm and wiped up the blood, lifted it to his lips and savored it concentrated. "Hm, any silver. Very good." He took some notes and smiled, "It looks like you can leave tomorrow night."

"Thanks, doc..." the vampire said, sighing. The grey-haired only smiled and turned to the blond, went over to him and shined into the youth's blue eyes with a small torch.

"No problems so far. Consequently you fainted because of overexertion." The man put away the torch and gave the younger man his hand, shaking it with a, "My name is Doctor Yakushi. But in _our_company Kabuto is more than enough."

"Uh, hi. I'm Naruto." the Uzumaki replied, swallowing. When he touched the doctor's hand he felt the coldness coming from it. Now he understood a lot of things. It seemed they had some vampires at the hospital who took care of other vampires. Maybe Sasuke was already feeling better just because of the proper treatment. Made sense.

Kabuto walked over to the door and asked, "Would you two like something to eat?" Sasuke nodded and the blond agreed with him after he noticed he was hungry. The grey-haired left with a smile and silence grew in the small room. It was already dark outside and the human sighed when he saw the clock, showing it was 3am, and sat back down to the dark-haired.

"Why did you jump between me and the truck?" the blond wanted to know, looking up to the red eyes of the other. The Uchiha pushed a bottom of a small remote control and the upper part of his bed lifted up, sitting him on the mattress so they were face to face.

"I don't know... My body moved... on its own." the vampire answered, taking a deep breath.

"Teme!" the human yelled, "You _died _because of me!!!" The Uzumaki was panting, glancing at the older. He was furious and there were only a few things he hated more than being in dept with someone. It wasn't necessary to mention he had almost got a heart-attack when the ambulance men didn't find his pulse.

"Moron. I already died..." the vampire replied sighing again. "It feels... far worse than... that." he added, remembering. He would never forget the terrible pain and fear of dieing. Being transformed of woken-up was something he didn't even wish for his worst enemy.

"Whatever. Never scare me like that again, heard, bastard?" Naruto whispered and hit the other's upper arm slightly.

"You idiot." the pale man smirked. "I'm a vampire... I can't die... so easy. Don't worry."

"I'm serious, teme." the Uzumaki added, looking at the other.

His blue eyes got even deeper when he thought about what happened. That man risked his life to safe him. If he wasn't the human's shield the needles would have killed the blond. The youth was completely aware of that, aware that he could had been dead. Unbelievable a guy he had known for maybe two months protected him and was ready to pay with his life in order to safe his own. A stranger, a vampire took so much care of him, managed to give him the feeling of being home when he entered the apartment. A person who was just... there.

Why had the Uchiha so much effect on him? He was an annoying, stuck-up bastard who loved making fun of him. How was the raven able to get so close to him? How and when did he start to think so much about Sasuke? Why?

Neither of them noticed they each lifted a hand, touching the other. The only, delicate contact was with their fingertips, cold met warm, pale met tan. They both lifted his eyes, starring into colourful other ones. None of them knew why they did what they did, what forced them to look at each other. Slowly, the Uzumaki moved forward, never breaking the eye-contact.

He almost reached the Uchiha's face when the other suddenly flinched, gasping for air. He jerked his head to the door, the pale, weak body started trembling.

He turned his face back to the blond and breathed, "Run. Out of here, now."

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

The vampire graped his arm and whispered, "There is no time. Away, now! Naruto!" The youth swallowed, unsure what to do. "Naruto! Go!" Sasuke hissed, pushing him away. He was still pretty strong, the human stumbled against the wall. The vampire had a dangerous, wild expression and growled loudly, causing the other to shiver in fear. "Now!"

The lad dashed to the door and jerked it open, running right into a rock hard, ice cold chest.

"Look what we have here..." a dark, scary voice breathed and the blond walked backwards, starring at the one who was in his way. Long, black hair bordered a pale face. Purple eyeliner was around murdering, yellow eyes which captured the blond boy. But soon the orbs let him go and dropped on the white bed. The eyes filled up with a horrific amusement, like a cat which saw a small mouse.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun... Long time no see." he smiled and the Uzumaki heard a loud gasp behind himself.


	24. The monster

A/N: Hello my dearest readers! Sorry I uploaded anything this weekend, I'm honest, I just felt beaten and was too lazy for doing anything but watching TV and sleeping. But here you go with the next chapter. Enjoy!

WARNING: Rape (almost)

* * *

Naruto walked backwards, his heart beating in his throat. That man... his eyes... He was the one who Sasuke had drawn. He felt fear growing in his body and the urge to be near the Uchiha. The stranger entered completely, followed by Kabuto who closed the door behind them.

The black-haired man tilted his head, long dark locks hiding half of his face. "I missed you so much, dearest Sasuke-kun..." He came closer and the raven graped his nightstand and threw it towards the man with a scream, but the long-haired caught the furniture like it was only a light Uzumaki had thrown his hands over his head in fear when the wooded thing flew through the room. "So angry?" the obviously older smirked and the vampire narrowed his eyes, growling dangerously. He lifted even an arm and stretched it in front of the blond, showing him he had to step back more. "Don't look like that, please. It's a shame grimacing your pretty, lovely face like that."

"Shut the fuck up." the raven hissed. His red eyes got a murdering shine and he growled, "I'll kill you!"

But the other just giggled, "You're not in the position for such statements, are you?" He stepped closer, licking over his lips. "You're not even able to move. And this time there is no Itachi who protects you, little Sasuke..." Naruto could hear the Uchiha swallowed, he could see his strong, injured arm was shivering. But it wasn't because of the pain, no, it was something else... fear? Was the raven vampire afraid of that man?

"Stay away!" the raven yelled when the stranger came closer again. His arm shaked more and red, murdering orbs filled with panic.

The other sighed, "Too bad... You didn't dislike it the last time, remember?" He went over to them, a pleased expression in his face.

"S-shut up! Come any closer!!!" Sasuke hissed, biting his lips. He touched for something under the blanket, graping the small thing tightly. When the man didn't stop he jumped him, taking his flick knife. He wanted to attack the other, but the stranger only smirked, caught him and forced the pale boy back to the bed, pressing his wrists on the mattress. "Let go! Let me go!!!" the vampire yelled, kicking and punching desperately. But the other hold him tight. The other pressed him down into the mattress.

It happened again. _It_ would happen _again_.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!!!" he yelled, not able to get free. The man bowed his head, breathed over the pale ear, causing the Raven to tremble even more.

"How can I _not _touch you?" the man whispered in his ear. With his free hand he ran his fingers over the Uchiha's arm, up to his shoulder and down his spine. He sighed relaxed, "I've missed your soft, ambrosial skin so much...," he stroked over the dark hair of the boy, "You became even more beautiful... I can't wait finding out how much you have changed during this years..."

"L-let go..." Sasuke cried, lowly.

"So helpless... so weak..." the other continued, rubbing his nose on the soft flesh. "Just like Kimimaru was."

"S-stop..." the ravenette added and shiverred, trying to get free. He was so weak, so much at his mercy. He felt horrible, disgusted and lonely, like the miserable, young human he had been. No way out, no escape.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun... Did you enjoy killing Kimimaru? Drinking his blood?" the older whispered in his ear, reviving the memory of that day. The Uchiha felt the urge to throw up, he felt unbelievable sick. "It was sweet, was it? The fresh blood of the young body?"

"Stop..." the younger begged, trying to get free or at least to press something on his ears, suffocating the dark voice.

"Did you like how I punished you?" He pressed his cold, burning lips on the pale flesh on the neck, right next to the tattoo. "But it wasn't enough, was it? You killed my precious Kimimaru..."

"I'm s-sorry... L-let go..." the ravenette answered, pressing his eyes shut.

_Not again. Not again..._,he thought, tears building up in his eyes. The other kept touching him, poisoning his skin, forcing the weak, scared boy step by step back into the horrible darkness.

"Lord Orochimaru, we should hurry." Kabuto said, turning towards the door. "It's still possible to get some unpleasend company."

The man called Orochimaru lifted his head, sighing. "I have to admit that you are right. Now I have caught my little pet," he dig his hand in the dark locks of the Uchiha, forcing his head back and presenting his neck, "I don't want to lose it again so soon."

The long-haired hold Sasuke still tight with one hand and was just laying his other one under his body in order to lift him up.

But suddenly a shocking pain ran through his arm and hissing he jumped back, letting the raven student go, who rolled immediately his body to a small bundle. The yellow-eyed man growled, turning his face to whatever had hit him while he hold his bleeding, burning arm. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, furiously, "A _human_?!!"

Naruto, who had been completely ignored, was standing next to the Uchiha, screening him with his body. In his trembling hand he held a knife, blotted with blood, and he stared back with confident eyes.

"I'll not let you take Sas'ke with you! Believe it!" he yelled, grabbing the knife with both hands. _What the fuck are you doing?! You're standing between a psychotic guy and the bastard while the psycho has at least one vampire on his side_,he said to himself, swallowing. Yeah, what he was doing was obviously, well, stupid, but on the other hand the same teme he was protecting safe his life. And looking at the raven he saw how scared he was, how much fear took control over the usually strong, stuck-up and protective man.

No, Sasuke needed his help.

Orochimaru stepped towards them, madness in his orbs, and growled, "A worthless human can't stand between an outclass vampire and his possession." He lifted his hand and smirked, "I'll savor your blood while I'll take Sasuke..."

But suddenly the door flew open and when it slammed against the wall the two vampires had already jumped out of the window, leaving thousand splitters back. While a dark shadow dashed to the broken window a blond woman with, well, enormous bust size stepped into the room, looking as black as thunder.

"Damn Orochimaru... I've never expected he could enter so easily." she hissed, narrowing her eyes. She turned to the lad and asked, "What happened? Is anybody hurt?"

The youth gasped for air, taking a deep breath. His brain didn't get it was already over and the adrenaline was still rushing through his veins. The next thing he noticed was Itachi who kneeled down next to his brother, hugging him tightly. Sasuke tried to get free, kicked and punched with closed eyelids, but the older stroked his back and repeated the same few, whispered words, over and over again.

"I'm here. He's gone. I'll not let him hurt you again. Never."

And then it happened. Sasuke, the strong, confident vampire collapsed into his brother's arms, crying. Not the lowest noise left his throat but the wet tears were streaming down his cheeks anyway.

That sight broke Naruto's heart and pressed the air out of his lugs.

* * *

One day later the Uchiha was dismissed and Itachi had decided to observe the two students. It could have been Orochimaru tried to attack them again while Sasuke was still weak. Naruto wanted to know who that guy was, but the brothers were busy with themselves and Tsunade, the woman with the, uhm, very big boobs had to take care of the patients in the hospital.

So he took advantage of the first evening he and the raven were alone.

The blond filled boiling water into two cups of instant-ramen and brought them into the living-room. He put them on the table and sat down next to the raven who was wrapped into the blanket which was on the sofa.

"I borrowed some videos from Kiba. What do you prefer?" he asked and pulled out a quarter from a bag. "...'Romeo and Julliette'," he took another one, "...'Titanic' or," he took the last one and arched an eyebrow, "...'Stargay'?" He turned the video and became deep red, widening his eyes. But soon he growled in anger and yelled, "That fucking... DOG! Stupid jerk! Pervert!!!" The Uchiha rose an eyebrow as well and looked at the back of the video, rolling his eyes.

The Uzumaki borrowed a porn? A porn with homosexual men? Along with romantic films? He heard the blond cursing kreative about the Inuzuka and sighed.

"If you prefer some kind of horror-movie, I have 'Interview with the Vampire'." the dark-haired said and the human woke up.

"Yeah, I think that's the best option." the blond replied and stood up. "Where are the videos?"

"Next to the CD-stand in the cupboard." the other answered, eyeing the lad. Naruto found the videos soon and widened his eyes when he saw the enormous assemblage the vampire had. Fortunately he had arranged the films in alphabetical order, it was easy finding the movie he needed. He switched on the TV and put in the video-tape before he sat back down next to the Uchiha. When the film began he lifted the two cups and gave one to the older before he devorated his own.

Sasuke played a bit with the fish in his ramen. _Junkfood_..., he thought and took a bite. Films and junkfood. Typically for human beings.

After a while the Uzumaki bit the bullet and tried some smalltalk with the raven.

"Why did you suggest this movie?" he asked, facing the Uchiha. He had seen the film a while back but he was curious why a vampire watched it.

The older answered, not taking his eyes from the TV, "I'm fascinated by Louis. He turned into a vampire, but he still fights against his new instincts," he took a swallow of the soup, "If I could live from animal blood I would breed rats."

"Eeeww!" the youth replied, shivering. The pale man smirked a bit, the first change of expression since they were attacked.

"A life without blood is better, of course, but after 50 years I gave up trying to die of thirst." he added with a low sigh. Itachi had never let him out of his sight that time of his life.

The younger looked at him neutral and whispered, "So you really hate your life, hu?" The dark-haired turned his head to him, rosing an eyebrow. "I mean, you pray to God to take your life, you tried to suicide in the past..." he listed and the vampire nodded.

"Living as one of us is really hard. Especially the fact we can't die by ourselves is one of the worst things."

"What do you mean? Eternal life is a thing a lot of people seek!" the bright-haired said and turned his whole body towards the older, sitting more comfortable. Sasuke laid back as well, facing the younger.

"Try to imagine time is meaningless to you." he started, putting away his cup. "Absolute everything passes away with the time. Rock erodes, books turn into dust and even jewelry disapeares," he graped his cross and added, "It's only a question of time when this cross breaks as well." He crossed his arms over his chest, the blanket falling from his upper body. "And since every vampire was once a human it's a shock if time freezes from now to soon. And that's why everyone is looking for a meaning for his life." The human nodded, understanding mostly what the other said. "Deidara, for example, likes everything that exists only for a while, for a moment. His absolute obsession are explosions."

"Explosions?" the Uzumaki repeated, rosing an eyebrow in confusion.

The raven giggled, "Yeah. One time I visited Sasori and Deidara with my brother and when we were outside he took some dynamite and blowed away a hive of leafs, screaming 'Art is a bang!'"

"No way!" the blond laughed and the Uchiha nodded. But too soon the youth calmed down and asked, "And what's your meaning of life?" The raven froze, looking at the ground.

The lad knew it was a difficult question, but it bothered him and his soul. He needed an answer, a true one. Now he wanted to understand his home-mate more than ever. How he felt, what he felt, who he truly was. With every day Naruto figured out Sasuke was hiding his true self almost perfectly, he was someone completely different – just like himself.

It took a long time before asked man answered.

"The meaning of my life is taking revenge on those who destroyed it." the vampire breathed, deep in thoughts. Only thinking about those worthless beings made him sick, grew the anger in his mind and reminded him of all the pain he felt because of them.

"Revenge..." Naruto repeated. He looked up and asked, "What are you going to do after you got your revenge?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes an answered, "There are a few people who have to pay, I've more than enough time to think about it." The blond came a bit closer in order to catch every single expression of the pale face.

"Who are going to pay? … … Your parents?" he wanted to know.

"Yes. They and... the monster." Sasuke said, his face froze.

"'The monster'?... That Orochimaru-guy?"

The older refused to answer. It was to soon for talking about him. That man was still too present.

"What happened between you and him? And what was so bad that your parents turned away from you? Why were you banned?" Naruto kept asking, forcing the vampire to his limits. "Sasuke, what?"

The Uchiha jumped up and yelled, "That's none of your business! Fucking care about yourself!!!" He had walked away, reaching the doorway. He looked back to the human with cold, distand eyes and hissed, "Even if I tell you, you wouldn't understand. No human being is able to understand a vampire. Nor you, neither Kakashi or another human."

He was up to leave, but he whispered one last thing before he left at all.

"Stop trying to squeeze out personal things of me. I never asked you what happened between you and Gaara or where you got the tattoo and the scars either." he said neutral and looked over his shoulder back to the blond. "Think about that, moron."


	25. Clearing minds

A/N: Hello readers. First of all, I want to thank you all for the hits, favorites, alerts and comments. Further I decided to make a plan for uploading. I have over 50 chapters done on this story, so I'll upload it every Monday, Friday and Sunday from now on.

So, have fun with this chapter.

* * *

Naruto was left behind, perplex for a moment. He needed a few minutes to get what just happened. And the more time passed the angrier he became. And... the more it hurt.

Before he could think he jumped up and ran after the raven, catching him in front of the other's bedroom.

"Stop fucking bastard!" the lad yelled, dashing next to the door. He took a deep breath and hissed, "Why the hell are you acting like that?! Why don't you trust me?! Fucking answer me!!!"

Sasuke turned his head, a cold, bastard-smirk over his lips. That look hurt the blond even more than his words did.

"_I_ should trust a _human_? Don't make me laugh..." the dark-haired whispered, barely opening his mouth... Hiding his teeth, like he was talking to a random guy he met at school. "Besides, an idiot like you wouldn't understand what I say, even if I choose the most simple words I know." he added, neutral. But then his voice became colder than ice, his eyes hostile and distant. "You said it yourself: You've never had a family. But I did. And you'll _never_understand how I feel or why I think about my 'family' the way I do." He lifted his hand and grabbed the doorknob, ready to enter his room. He had to think, he had to calm down, he had to figure out how the hell he managed to dish the dirt so easily when he talked to the human boy.

Suddenly warmth ran over his hand and he stared down, seeing a tan hand over his own one.

A soft, calm voice breathed, "I _want_ to understand it. To understand _you_, Sasuke." A gentle smile was over his lips and he slowly lifted his other hand in order to touch the vampire's shoulder, showing him some encouragement.

But all he got was a rude removing from the knob and a short, "Like you would take care of someone other than yourself." hit his face. Before he could even move the Uchiha stepped into his room and slammed the door shut.

With the blow the youth woke up, jerked to the door and started battering the wood violently.

"Open the door! Now, teme!" he shouted against the dead material. The raven – of course – didn't answer, no, he even switched on his personal stereo, hearing some loud heavy-metal stuff. Naruto stared at the door, trembling, and yelled, "Yeah, I'm fucking used to be selfish! And yeah, I'm just helping Gaara so that he's in dept with me!" The Uzumaki knew that Sasuke was aware of that, he just knew it. Being a master of facial expression the vampire knew the ropes and he surely had looked behind the poker-face the Uzumaki had built up.

He punched the door and yelled, "Being an 'I-know-anything-better'-teme, tell me why on earth I knock my egoism so fucking easy on the head! Tell me! Why am I caring so much about a bastard like you?!!" He was so angry hot tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting his lips and leaving the flavor of salt back. Sobbing lowly he pressed his forehead against the door, his face becoming wetter and furrowed his brows. "Why does it hurt so much, bastard...?" he whispered and breathed quietly.

The next sound came from the maindoor when the blond slammed it shut.

* * *

After almost an hour the red-haired said, neutral, "You've changed." The blond tilted his head in order too face the other.

"What do you mean?" the Uzumaki asked, turning back to the view of the city. They were standing on top of the drying-out centre and along the edge of the building was a high louvre so it was almost impossible to jump off the roof.

"You would have never came to me with a problem in the past." Gaara answered, sitting down with the back on a huge drainpipe.

"You would have been too high for listening to me in the past." Naruto defended himself and sighed, watching the many houses of the city. Once more silence grew on the roof and the younger slided down on the louvre until he sat opposite the red-haired. They watched each other without looking away or moving, except for their blinking.

"I lost you completely." the older said after a while, resting his head on the pipe behind himself. The smaller man rose his eyebrows in confusion. "You won't come back to me." the other added and Naruto sighed heavily.

The bright-haired stared and replied, "I let you take long enough advantage of me. We'll never get into a relationship again." Azure blue met pale green and Gaara broke the eye-contact, looking over the city.

"I don't think it's a good idea to come to me when you have problems with accepting yourself." he said, not turning away from the view.

"It would be really pleasing if you could talk clear." the blond growled. He wasn't in the mood for figuring out what his friend wanted to say. He was in the mood for absolutely nothing.

"Sasuke." the red-haired said and the Uzumaki flinched. "You want him. More than anything else in your life. And you don't know why, as well as you don't want to accept that." the older listed the facts with a neutral voice, not seeing how much the youth widened his eyes and dropped his chin.

"How the hell do you know that?! I-it's completely right! Believe it!!!" Naruto gasped, surprised. But now he knew why he went to his friend – he seemed to know anything what weighted him down. "... Do you know what I should do as well?" The older shrugged his shoulders.

"Why asking me?"

Naruto lifted one hand and listed, rising a finger for every point, "Well, you're intelligent, older and more mature than me." Gaara looked back neutrally, causing the younger to sigh. Even his friend was no help at all.

Suddenly something else crossed his mind and he asked, "Have you ever told Sasuke how I got these?" He ran over the scars on his cheeks, three on every side.

"Not as far as I know." the other replied and the blond crossed his arms over his chest. What should he do?

* * *

The Uzumaki left the ice cream parlour with his popsicle, followed by a taller blond man. They walked into a small park and the youth sat down on a bench while the other went over to a snow-hive.

"Deidara? May I ask something?" Naruto broke the silence and licked his ice. The vampire nodded, busy doing something with the snow. The human brushed his thump over his stick and murmured, "When Sasori bit you... did you feel... … attracted to him?" The older stopped, lifted his head with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"Seems someone is in love, hm, aren't you, Naruto-kun?" he grinned and the other blushed deep red, shaking his head helplessly. But soon the older giggled, "Hm, just a joke." He knelt down to the hive and told, "With the first bite Danna transformed me, hm. I felt incomplete without him for, hm, two weeks I think. But now it works," He patted the snow so the hive became hard. "We are not friends or something deeper – we just keep us company. 500 years are a long time, you know, hm." Naruto gasped in wonder. A half century? Surely anybody would have got tired after such a long time.

Meanwhile the vampire inflamed a long, brond bond and stepped back, his eyes sparkling in pleasant antipation. "Art is a..." he whispered, his body trembling.

The Uzumaki just wanted to ask about the matter when the hive blowed up four feet, parts of it floating away and the little snowflakes hovering down slowly. "BANG! HM!" he ended and smiled all over his face.

_Oh crap... Sas'ke was right about the stuff with the 'Art is a bang'..._, he thought, somehow a bit nervous. He just hoped the blond hadn't planned to blow up some vivid beings like humans, for example. The youth lowly swallowed, concentrating on his ice.

Deidara fell on the bench next to the younger, grinning all over his face. But he turned serious and added, "Summed up – I was in love with Danna just at the beginning. Some kind of puppy love, hm."

"I see..." Naruto whispered, deep in his thoughts. He still hadn't an answer and his mind was a helpless mess. And, worse, he hadn't found a solution how to go on yet. The only thing he knew for sure was he had to stop pushing the Uchiha so hard. The raven wouldn't open himself to him as well as he would never make the first step.

An exhausted sigh escaped his throat.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath before he turned the key and opened the door to the apartment. He stepped inside and put off his shoes, closing the door lowly. Blue eyes looked around, a bit insecure.

The young man had decided to try talking to the dark-haired, but he didn't figure out how he wanted to do it. At the park he was completely sure he would get some kind of sensible idea until he reached his living-pla-...

A weak smile was over his lips and he breathed, "I'm home." He went down the corridor looking for his homemate, but there was not a single trace of the vampire. With a sigh the youth checked out the kitchen and found a plate with a meal on the table with a small note with '2 minutes, micro-wave' standing on it. The Uzumaki smiled and switched on the machine and watched the plate circling around until a noise came from it, signaling the helping was ready. The blond took the plate but hissed, "Ouch! Hot hot!!!" He shook his hurting hands and glared at the hot plate, narrowing his eyes. "Stupid thing...!" he growled, taking his chopsticks and a bottle of lemonade. He pressed his hands together for a few seconds before he ate his meal.

Thinking of it it was really late, almost midnight. But the bright-haired didn't feel tired yet, probably because he was used to changed bed-times. The vampire usually slept in the afternoon and on the weekend or on holiday he used to sleep in the morning so the human attuned to him. Just for the sake of the harmony in the apartment. Sasuke could be a real bitch when he didn't get enough sleep, as well as Naruto turned into a stroppy cow when he was woken up too early.

Comparing the times, the Uchiha should have been still awaken. A perfect chance to talk to him, or at least to apologize. The whole banding-story and the weird family affair seemed to be a sensitive, absolute verboten deal. Neither the Uchiha's nor outsider like Kakashi and Deidara lost a single word about the past and even if the blond hated it – he had to respect that fact. He just hoped Sasuke would tell him the story by himself sometime.

But when the older didn't trust him, he would never open his mouth.

So first of all Naruto needed a good base to built up a connection. Why he wanted it so badly, to hear the story behind the silent, distant vampire, he didn't know. But the urge to get closer to the raven was strong enough to let the Uzumaki stand up and walk to the other's bedroom. It was the only place he didn't check out, probably the older was in there, like every time he retired.

Before he could prepare some plan he stood already in front of the dark, wooden door and swallowed, knocking softly on it. "Sasuke?" he called but – as he expected – no one answered him. He sighed and tried to push the doorknob for entering, just to see if the vampire was in or went out while he was around. But when he opened the door some inches it was slammed shut in front of his face. Well, at least the vampire was obviously in his room.

In theory he could go on with his plan now... … But, well, which plan? He had absolutely no idea what he should do. The Uchiha always talked about his ears that hear 'everything', so he should be able to hear the human through the door as well, shouldn't he? What was he going to tell the raven anyway?

Something personal... But what?

Naruto swallowed, resting his forehead on the wood. He closed his eyes and licked over his lips. It was still hard talking about what happened to him in the past, even if he managed to escape that all.

"You know, when I was in the orphanage Gaara entered one day. I was twelve, I think, and he hated me. He used to hit me and when I told the carer he did it even harder. I had to invent thousand of alibis and he never stopped hurting me." He paused, biting his lips. "... There was a man, a carer. Mizuki. No pairing wanted to adopt me, they didn't even look at me. He took advantage of it and one day he told me there was a family which wanted to take me with them..." He opened his eyes, swallowing. He had believed the man. "He took me into a room behind the orphanage, pushed me inside and closed the door behind us. I got scared and I asked what we were doing, when he started to... touch me..." The blond started trembling, feeling the urge to throw up. He felt disgusted thinking Mizuki ran his dirty hands over his body, even if it happened many years ago.

"I tried to get free and screamed, but no one heard me. I had already given up when suddenly the door flew open and Mizuki sank down with a yell in front of me. Before I could do anything Gaara graped my hand and ran away with me. He had saved me that day." A weak, painful smile was over his tan lips. "He saved me from that sick child abuser, but on the other hand I thank him the scars in my face as well as the tatoo. Once, he and his dealers roughed me even so badly I was on hospital."

He paused, one last time before he ended. "Tell me, Sasuke – do you think friends do such horrible things to you? Do they beat you up, hit you and almost kill you? I don't think so." A true smile made his way over his face, hoping the raven got the message he had to him. "In my opinion friends help, consult and protect each other. They trust each other and share personal things. And they aren't only there if they need something or if they are needed, but always. I think friends are the most important company you'll ever have. What do you think, Sasuke?"

The Uzumaki waited for an answer, but he got only silence. But what else did he expect? Like the stuck-up bastard would open the door and tackle him with tearing eyes and a girly voice, crying out how glad he was Naruto wanted to make friends with him.

With a heavy sigh the youth turned away and headed the living-room. Arrived he switched on the TV and pushed in 'Titanic'. After all, he was everything but tired and he wanted to watch at least one of the films he borrowed from the sick dogface.

But suddenly the exhaustion of the last days overwhelmed him and before he could even switch of the television he had already fallen asleep on the big, soft sofa.


	26. Light touchs

A/N: Hello readers! Thank you all for over 4000 hits! I'm completely flattered xDDD

and so, enjoy this chapter

* * *

Naruto slept a long time, when he opened his eyes it was already dawn. He blinked, still drunken from the sleep and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Comfortable and warm, but once more his back hurt a little bit because of the sofa. But why was it so warm all of a sudden? He sweated with his pullover, even if it wasn't that warmish in the living-room.

When he sat up a blanket rustled which was laid over his body, holding him warm. Once more someone prepared him a soft, comfortable nestle while he slept. Easy to figure out _who_took care of him. He stretched his arms with another yawn and put his legs on the floor, curling his toes. Just then the phone rang next to him, loud and noisy, and the blond touched around for it still a bit asleep.

When he found it he put the phone on his ear and yawned, "Hello~o...?"

Morning babe! Finally woke up, do ya? a male voice yelled and the Uzumaki felt the urge to throw the phone away. Tonight you're coming to my New Year's Eve party, right?

"New what...?" the youth murmured, scratching his head. He heard a deep sigh on the other side.

Dude, today's December 31th! New year, man!!! Kiba explained and the lad nodded, waking up. So, are you coming or not?

The blond thought for a second, his face serious.

"Can I take some friends, too?" he asked, sure he would quit the party if he wasn't allowed.

Friends? I know them? the brunette wanted to know, still unsure.

"I don't think so." the blond answered, laying back and looking out of the window. "First there is maybe Gaara, my friend at the centre. Then there are two guys called Deidara and Sasori. And... Sasuke."

Uchiha?! the Inuzuka growled, obviously pissed.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto repeated.

But... He's _always _around you... Kiba whispered and the Uzumaki smirked.

"You think we're in a relationship anyway, especially after _the_ _video_you lend me." he breathed, smirking evily when he heard the other's gasp.

But I don't like him. he answered, finding another excuse. The bright-haired narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Well, I'm not coming without Sas'ke. Thank's for the call and happy new ye-"

Fine! the other interrupted him angrily. ... So I'll see you... _two_... tonight. 10pm at my place? he growled and made Naruto smile.

"Yeah! See you Kiba! … And thanks." he smiled, happy from the bottom of his heart. Maybe some human company would help the isolated vampire. And he thought getting close to him would be a problem for Orochimaru if he was in the middle of human beings.

After the other lad hanged up Naruto got up completly, noticing the Uchiha's drawing-pad on the table, along with a new sketch on it. When he eyed the thing better he flushed, swallowing heavy. With wided azur eyes he took the pad and turned even redder when he glanced at the line-art.

The Uzumaki was sleeping on the sofa, his body rolled together and eyes closed, a peaceful and serene expression on his face. On the drawing he was wearing only a shirt and the blanket, next to him was a plate with the rest of a piece of watermelon. Some black seeds were still around his mouth, giving the sketch a childish touch.

_Fuck is this embarrassing... …,_he thought, blushing even more. But, somehow, he really liked it. Sasuke really had talent, his pictures had always something which caught him.

Speaking of him – where was the older?

The blond left the living-room and heard just then a door was opened. He looked down the corridor and saw the raven stepping into his room, a towel around his hips. The youth waited a few minutes before he went over to the door, knocking before he opened it.

"Good morning!" he smiled, biting his lips when he got a view of the vampire. His whole back was full of little, red holes where the needles dig into his flesh. The Uchiha could move again, but some movements still hurt him.

The older ignored his greetings and was busy massaging his legs with some kind of cream before he wrapped a bandage around it. But he had defenetly problems on caring for his back. Even if he was something else than a human, there was no way he could supply his back as well as he did with his legs.

Naruto swallowed, taking a deep breath and going over to the mattress where the raven was sitting. "Let me help you with your back." he said, reaching for the older.

When he was only one inch away the other hissed, "I don't need help from a _human_, especially one like _you_." He slided away and tried to build up some distance between him and the other. The Uzumaki stared at the pale, injured back and knew he needed harder words for reaching the pale man. And he knew he was going to be unfair now.

"If you let me help you now, you'll heal much sooner and you'll be able to look after yourself. But if you don't, you're nothing more but easy prey for Orochimaru." He could see how the vampire flinched, gasping for a moment. Naruto went to far. Quickly a grin was over his lips and he added, "Besides, I'll go on your nerves until you lemme help you." He lifted his hand next to the raven and – after a while – the other even put the tube into the tan hand. "Thank you." the bright-haired said and started putting some of the creme on the pale back, massaging it into the skin.

Sasuke said not a single word, just closed his eyes and relaxed after the first few moments a bit. He was a bit tired, he had only had a short nap before he showered. "It would work better if you would lay down..." the blond whispered, feeling the urge to make the whole situation more pleasurable for the older. Enjoying was not the right word... Like. Yeah, he could almost tell the Uchiha liked the treatment.

"Don't go over the top, baka." the vampire breathed, cold and distant.

But the younger only grinned, "Ah, don't be such a bastard! Take it as an apologize!" The older rose one on the brows of his eyes.

"Apologize?" he repeated and the other nodded.

"I was pretty rude yesterday. I'm sorry. And now let me help you properly." the Uzumaki answered and graped the raven's shoulders gently, pushing him down onto the mattress. And, against his expectance, the dark-haired sighed and laid down, his head rested on his crossed arms. Naruto was perplex for a moment, but soon a huge smile was over his lips and he knelt down next to the taller man, massaging with slightly more pressure.

Soon the blond noticed how relaxed the other got, breathing lowly under his touches. The Uzumaki enjoyed that moment, he liked the way the dark-haired looked like when he was completely calm. He seemed to be stressed all the time, always ready to jump up and run away like a wild deer.... or to attack like a murdering tiger.

"Thank you." suddenly the vampire said, causing the younger to stop his actions. The older felt the confusion and added, lowly, "At the hospital. I thank you for...," he taught hard, very hard about the next word, "... protecting me." The lad smiled and kept going with the massage.

"Never mind. After all, when you didn't protect me first you would have never needed a protection either," he furrowed his eyebrows, "Man! Relax a bit! Tch... Your muscles are almost rock-hard!" the blond complained and the raven smiled, now showing to the youth.

"Rock-hard? I'll show you 'rock-hard'..." he whispered and tensed the muscles of his back, turning it to an unbreakable wall. Naruto wided his eyes and gasped.

"Wooow! I take it back – _this_ is really rock-hard!!! Believe it..." the lad said and touched the hard skin only with his fingertips. What on earth was that? Hard as a rock, cold as a rock, but still... not rock at all. _Vampire's skin... …,_he thought, fascinated by the pale flesh.

Meanwhile Sasuke relaxed again, silently enjoying the touches. He had turned his head away from the human, sighing slightly with a small smile over his lips. He had never expected he would be able to like being touched, even if the hands were warm and vivid. Was he feeling so good because the Uzumaki was a human? Because he wasn't a dead, cold vampire? Or was he feeling so well because it was _Naruto_ who touched him?

He didn't know.

He didn't _want_ to know.

* * *

"Lift your arms a bit more, please..." the Uzumaki breathed, concentrated on the bandage in his hands. He had massaged the other for over an hour and the Uchiha even allowed him to put on the dressing for him. Good for the blond, he really liked touching the other and he knew it was special getting in physical contact with the older. He was really proud of himself, after all he managed to be somehow accepted by the bastard and that wasn't that easy. He carefully wrapped the bandage around the strong, pale torso and said, "Ah yes, Kiba called and invited us to his New Year's Eve party."

"Us?" Sasuke repeated, not moving so the youth could dress him easily.

Naruto nodded with a, "Deidara, Sasori, maybe Gaara, you and me. We're meeting him on 10pm."

"Who said I'm interested?"

"I did, teme. C'mon, it's gonna be funny!" he grinned, finishing the dressing.

"Not interested, baka." the Uchiha answered, pulling out a shirt and putting it on.

The bright-haired stepped next to him and smiled, "C'mon... We'll drink a bit, dance and celebrate the new year!"

The ravenette looked over his shoulder and said, "I don't think they offer some blood at the party, dope. And I stopped dancing, hm, 50 years ago." For a second the human lost control over his face, especially his dropping chin, and the other smirked over that.

"Is there something you've never done in your life?" the younger asked, a bit pissed. He got his first invitation to a private event and damn it if the Uchiha thought he could rain on his parade!

"Hm, I tried a lot. Wait, I'll show you." the raven answered and walked over to a big cupboard, opening it.

Naruto widened his eyes as far as he could, his chin dropping once more. Hundreds of cups, trophies and medals filled the furniture, golden figures and some sheets on the side, probably certificates of victory. The vampire lifted his index finger and pointed at some of them. "Over there is sports, dance and artistry, there cooking, art and knowledge, and then a bit of everything, like invention and special thank." He reached inside the cupboard and took a big cup, giving it to the blond.

The Uzumaki read loudly, "'Sasuke Uchiha – Winner of the yearly dance-challenge of mixed styles, Germany, 1949'..."

"I like this one best," he added, taking off his necklace. He hold it in front of the bright-haired, watching how blue orbs eyed the small thing. "It's a special thank I got for working at a hospital. It's out of platinum and I draw the plans for the fret. I waited for ages before getting it." The blond kept starring at the small, black cross, blinking sometimes. It looked really great and surely it was crazy expensive as well.

"... And what did you want to show me that way?" the youth asked after a while and the other sighed heavily. Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing that the bastard wanted surely to showing off with all his prices. 'Oh look at me, I'm sooo great and cool and selfish blah blah' - just teme-like.

"What about chilling a bit in the living-room? I've still to call Gaara." the Uzumaki considered, walking out the door. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, not noticing he followed the youth.

They sat down in the soft pillows and the older took his pad and the pencil, drawing concentrated while the other watched him. Naruto graped the phone and pushed some bottoms before he said, "Hi, this is Naruto. Are you allowed to go out tonight? … … No?... Ah, fuck... But there's always a next year, right?... … Bye bye." With a sigh the lad laid back, closing his eyes. He heard the raven's pencil making lines on the white sheet.

A blond head turned towards the artist and azur eyes snapped open. "Why do you pray for dieing?"

Not looking up, asked man answered, "Why asking all of a sudden?"

"I wanted to know it earlier, but then came the... accident." Naruto explained, lifting his legs and wrapping his arms around them. He promised to himself this time he would be careful and ask sensitive instead of angering the vampire. Yes, a good plan.

"Why do I pray to die? Hmmm..." the Uchiha repeated and put away his things. "My brother leaded me to the Christianity. He grew me, so I used to pray as well." He graped the black cross, his red eyes slightly closing. "... Books, films, legends – absolutely everywhere vampires are only bad monsters right from the dark side. Devils who live through killing humans and drinking their blood. Inhuman beings which are completely cut from the rest of the world..."

"Could you stop talking only negative about yourself?" the younger interrupted him, an angry shine in his blue orbs.

The older smirked, "No."

"Bastard."

"Whatever," he added and took a deep breath. "It's not a secret I hate what I am along with all who are like me." He tilted his head, eyeing the blond, capturing him with his deep, red eyes. "When you get 'woken up' or 'transformed', it feels like you're dieing. You can feel how you're leaving the world you lived in for so many years... And when you're done, on the other hand, you feel like you were reborn. The feeling is just... _fantastic_." Naruto swallowed but didn't notice it. "But I wish nobody to feel the same. No feeling can balance out the feeling of dieing... No one. And when I think about the believe of Buddhism... That you get reborn until you found mental enlightenment I get sick." He relaxed a bit, laying back on the sofa with closed eyes. "For that I pray to God for taking my soul and banning it into the eternal fire of hell – as well as the souls of all the vampires on world. The human race suffered more than enough because of those like me."

"Sorry, I don't get it." the Uzumaki said after a while of silence. "Why would someone choose voluntary to get punished like that?" He looked at the raven who had opened his eyes again. "I mean, that's a kind of punishment, right?"

"Yes, it is. And I've done and will do such horrible things it isn't even enough." He sat up, starring at the floor. "And besides, if I don't pray for mercy, who would? For the people who died through vampire hands, for the humans I meet..." He took a short break. "But more than all, I believe that there's something. Something which gives me the power to resist, something which protected you from me." Sasuke turned his head towards the lad next to him, red eyes loosing themselves into deep blue.

"I almost killed you once, my instincts _wanted_ to kill you twice. It's close to a wonder you're still alive. Even now," He lifted his hand, softly stroking golden locks,

"I could suck you off in seconds – you would have not the smallest chance to escape from me."


	27. The beat of your heart

A/N: Hello lovely readers! Here comes the next chap. Hope you'll enjoy it :D

* * *

Naruto looked back at him, frozen. He wasn't scared or anything, he was just sitting perplex, starring back into the deep red eyes which were directed to him. He couldn't move, like a deer which just saw the light of a car, unable to react even if it knew it would get hit.

Sasuke gave him one last stroke before he broke the eye-contact and retired his hand, folding it with his other between his legs.

He laughed lowly and breathed, without looking up, "I know how that sounds, but could you calm down, please? I'll not hurt you. I swear it."

Just then the Uzumaki noticed he had stopped breathing, his heart hammered high in his throat. He swallowed, sending the organ back to its place and sighed, loudly. He pressed one hand over his freaking out chest, trying desperately to caught himself again. He saw how the Uchiha bowed his upper body, pressing his hands so hard on his ears the blond wondered how his skull managed to endure the pressure.

A few minutes passed and the youth had calmed down, his heart-beating normalised, his tensed body relaxed. Finally the raven removed his hands as well, laying back in the sofa.

"Are you okay?" the bright-haired asked, confused by the behaviour of the other.

"Yes. I'm sorry. It was just too loud for me." the dark-haired answered, bowing his head slightly.

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "What was too loud?"

"Ah, sure you don't know." the older said, giggling a bit. "I mean your heartbeat."

"My heartbeat?" the younger repeated, even more confused.

The Uchiha sighed and explained, "My ears work very well and I...," he bit his lips, hating to admit something. It was poison for his stuck-up ego. "I have problems with heart beating."

"Problems? You? And you even fucking _say _it out?!!" Naruto laughed, holding his stomach and freaking off of the sofa.

The vampire narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Yeah, I fucking say it out... Stop laughing." The blond, of course, kept laughing out his soul and twisted on the floor. "It's fine, moron, we got that you're a baka... Stop that." Tears streamed down tan cheeks and the bright-haired got problems with breathing. "Stop! Naruto! I'm serious!" Sasuke yelled but the Uzumaki didn't hear him. Red eyes became slits.

"Fine! I'll give you an exaple! Don't complain later, you hear me, Usuratonkachi?!" he growled, graped the other's shoulders and pulled him upwards, pressing the blond head on his hard, cold chest. Suddenly the human got scared, tried to get free on every cost. The fear came back and the words from earlier burned into his head, causing him to try to get away as fast as he could.

"Don't worry. I'll not harm you... I just want you to understand..." a male, unusual soft voice whispered and the warm body relaxed, at least a little bit. "Do you hear it?" the same voice asked, calm and lowly. What should he hear? What did Sasuke mean? Naruto closed his eyes a bit, feeling excited being so close to the older.

Almost... worse than the fear.

But then, he heard it. A muffled sound, but at the same time strong and regular.

_Sas'ke's heart?_, he thought, concentrating on the sound. It was somehow calming, covering the young man into a safe, warm feeling. He felt, once more, unbelievable safe and secure in the cool embrace, next to the hard body.

"Now...," the hypnotic, soft voice breathed, making his muscles even more relax, "... imagine you hear this sound. Even a bit louder... Imagine you hear this 60 minutes a hour... 24 hours a day... 365 days a year... … Imagine you hear this sound around 100 more times... sometimes louder and sometimes more lowly... faster and more slowly... Imagine you have to hear this _all your life long_... ..."

The Uzumaki opened his eyes, slowly, and whispered, "All the time?"

"Yes. All the time." the older repeated, letting the younger go. But the blond stayed there, not moving an inch away. "I know some vampires who were drove mad by that sound. The hardest time for me is on school when we are writing a test."

"Hmmm..." the youth murmured, rubbing his cheek on the cloth of the Uchiha's shirt. "I somehow..." he flushed slightly, "_like_ this sound...!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed, running his fingertips through the blond hair. "... you're turning aaaaall red... like a red tomato!" he smirked, giggling when he heard the blood rushing even more into the other's head. The Uzumaki jumped up, eyes dangerously narrowed and face deep red.

"Fuck you! I take back what I said! Believe it!!!" the blond yelled and the older smirked even wider. The bright-haired hissed and crossed his arms over his chest, angry.

"Whatever you say, little vegetable." the Uchiha grinned and lifted his legs up on the sofa, laying on his' side, hugging a pillow. "I'll chill a bit here. If you need anything, help yourself." he whispered with closed eyes, not sleeping at all. Naruto snorted and sat down, switching on the big TV on a loud sound level.

* * *

The blond lad furrowed his eyebrows, starring at his reflection with anger. He was displeased with himself, especially his hair. Suddenly a knock from the door reached his ears and he growled lowly, busy doing his blond locks.

"Baka, it's getting late. We have to leave or we're too late." Sasuke said through the door, impatient.

He never wanted to go out, he never wanted to go to some boring human-party and he never wanted to accompany the youth as well. But being a nice, polite man who was way too depend on the blond boy he couldn't stand his big blue eyes begging him to go to the stupid festival. Right now, however, he had more than enough. How could a _man_ spend so much time in the bathroom anyway?!

"Dobe, that's it. I can't anymore." he called and opened the door, walking inside.

"Shut up! I'm busy!!!" the Uzumaki hissed, hands in his hair. The raven rolled his eyes and sighed stressed. He went over to the small plastic-chair and pulled it behind the shorter boy, pushing him down on his shoulders so that he sat on it. "H-hey! Bastard!! Let go!!"

"That you forced me to join you doesn't mean that I allow being late. What do you want?" the vampire asked, opening a wall cupboard.

"What?"

"Your hair, moron." the taller man explained and shook his head. "Never mind, I can figure out what you helpless idiot wanted to do-"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, furious. "Stop offending me, teme!"

The Uchiha – of course – ignored him and took some things from the cupboard before he went over to the blond man. He touched his chin, thinking a while, and then put some hair gel on the locks, followed by his hands. "W-what are you doing, bastard?! Stop, right now!!!" the Uzumaki hissed, trying to get up – unsuccessful. Soon the raven was done and pulled on the blond hair, forming it just as he pleased.

"Okey, that should work fine. You may stand up." the pale man said, washing his hands in the basin. The youth narrowed his eyes, jumped up and took a breath for yelling on the older, but then he wided his eyes when he saw his reflection.

His short, blond hair was styled into big spikes all over his head, looking still somehow smooth after all. It looked really good, but somehow he seemed to be around 15 years instead of his 17. "You like it? Or do you prefer another style?" the dark-haired asked, smirking at him, or better, at his _handywork_. The lad couldn't answer yet, he was still captured by his own hair. Damn, he had tried for almost two hours and the bastard created something far better in five minutes!

"I look like a kid!" he answered, using the only fact he dislikes as an argument.

"Well, I just tried to bring out your character through the style..." the older smirked evilly.

The younger narrowed his eyes after a while and yelled, "You fucking bastard! Stop making fun out of me!!!"

"Ah, you noticed that?" the Uchiha answered, holding back a giggle.

"Yes I did!!! Make me look older!!!" the Uzumaki added, starring at the other. Silence grew between them and the raven crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at him. Naruto knew what he was waiting for, and through gritted teeth he hissed, "_Please_..."

"Of course, tomato. Just one second." Sasuke smiled with a sing-song voice, giving the growing fire of anger in the tan body even some more food to inflame. He stood right in front of the blond, refusing to sit down since he was taller anyway. At that very moment the human realised how near their bodies were, once more, only an inch separated their chests. His heart speeded up a bit and he knew the other was listening, causing his cheeks to become slightly red. He tried to concentrate on the cross in front of his eyes, eyeing the small thing as far as he could. "Better?" the Uchiha wanted to know, moving away from the bright-haired. Naruto tilted his head, checking his new hairdo. His hair was still spiky, but the spikes were more dignified, letting him look a bit older.

"Yeah, much better. Good work, bastard!" the youth grinned, earning a smirk. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Hm, shortly after I was '_woken-up_' I learned hairdresser and stylist. It's necessary for us. When I can paint my face so I can look older, I can stay longer at the same place." the other explained, walking out of the bathroom.

"So~o, let's go!" the younger smiled, running after him and linking his arms with the dark-haired.

The older widened his eyes for a moment, not resisting when he was pulled after the lad. "Move move! I don't want to get late!" he smiled, excited.

Sasuke licked over his dry lips and breathed, "Have you ever... been invited to a party before?"

"Nope! Believe it!"

"... … _Now _I get it." the Uchiha whispered, an annoyed expression on his face.

* * *

Kiba glanced over his shoulder but quickly turned back, swallowing.

"Yoh, dude..." he whispered, bowing his head to the slightly smaller man next to him.

"Hm?" the blond answered, turning his head a bit towards him.

The brunette looked behind them, murmuring, "Well, your... 'friends'..."

"Yeah?"

"They're... well... a bit... creepy...?" the older breathed, nervous because of the company behind them.

"What?!" the youth yelled, narrowing his eyes. "Hey Deidara!" he called, twisting so he was walking backwards and facing said man. "He called you creepy!" The other blond blowed his cheeks, obviously angry.

"N-no! I didn't!!!" the Inuzuka screamed, half hiding himself behind the Uzumaki. The long-haired blond took a deep breath and wanted to bellow back, but the red-haired of the group was faster.

"Even they see you are nothing more than a foolish, childisch being." Sasori said, face neutral as always.

"Hey! You're mean, hm!!!" Deidara complained, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. Naruto grinned all over his face while Sasuke shook his head, sighing.

And just then the human Kiba Inuzuka let out the worst commend he could have ever said.

"Haha! They're like an older version of you two!" the brown-haired lauchged pointing at the Uzumaki and the Uchiha who froze.

Slowly the two men looked at each other, blinked some times until the blond broke out into a giggle.

"Yeah, somehow! Now that you say it – the teme looks a lot like Sasori!" the youngest laughed and had a huge grin all over his face. Meanwhile the raven graped his cross with closed eyes, moving his lips slightly into a silent pray. One blink later the bright-haired lad narrowed his eyes.

First round, Uchiha VS Uzumaki

"Hey! What are you doing, teme?!" he hissed, walking over to the older so that they were on the same level.

"Nothing, baka." the other whispered as an answer.

1:0

"Don't lie! You were praying, weren't you?!" the Uzumaki growled.

1:1

"Well, yes, I think so." the Uchiha answered, neutral.

"And for what did ya pray?"

"Uhm, nothing special." A huge smirk was over pale lips.

2:1

"Liar! What were ya doing?!" Beside angry, Naruto was curious, too.

2:2

"Just a decent wish..." The smirk turned into a bastard one and blue eyes narrowed furiously.

3:2

"Damn bastard!!! Fuck you! You heard me?! Fuck-you!!!"

3:4 – Bonuspoint

"Hmmm..." The raven touched his chin, looking up into the dark sky. "'Fuck you'? Now that you say it, I remember a night in the bathroom..." The blond flushed deep red, like a stoplight. "I wonder who is fucking who, you not, moron?" A shady, creepy laugh escaped the vampire's throat as the human tackled him, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck.

Multiplicity 10x

"Damn bastard! Suffocate on your words!!!" he yelled into his ear, earning only another bastard-smirk.

End of Uchiha VS Uzumaki – 30:4

* * *

After all, Naruto understood why Kiba didn't want the Uchiha to join them.

The brunette lad leaded them into some kind of club, a very popular one, where a lot of schoolmates were, too. And – of course – almost all females were around the raven president who was just sitting on the bar, nipping on a drink.

Who looked at the small beggar when the king was around?

"Damn it! That stuck-up guy over there...!" the Inuzuka cursed, gritting his teeth.

"You wanted to snatch up some girls?" Naruto asked, rising an eyebrow. His friend was really a macho, even comparing with Sasuke. The bright-haired sighed, watching his homemate. "Besides, I don't think he likes being in the middle of them..."

Kiba stepped closer and tilted his head, whispering, "Sure. His little honey is over here, isn't it?" A smirk was over his face and it grew when the Uzumaki obviously didn't understand.

"No, no. He's more the calm one who prefers sitting in his armchair, drawing some sketches." the younger told, deep in thoughts. Maybe they should have stayed at home after all? The vampire was still a bit weak and after that afternoon he figured out the pale man disliked crowds of people.

"What does he draw, by the way? Nude models?" the brown-haired smirked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't seen one so far, but who knows?" the blond answered, still in thoughts.

"Well, he has a brand new model right now and I wonder if he hasn't drawn you yet. '_Only wearing his necklace_'?" The Uzumaki needed a moment before he recognized the tense from a film.

With a deep red face he jerked his head to the side and screamed, "You sick pervert of a dogface! Believe it!!!"


	28. New Year's Eve

A/N: Hello guys. I'm really, really sorry I didn't upload lately. My whole family caught a cold and I laid in my bed for the last 4 days, unable to even get up. I hope you understand it and can enjoy the - finally coming - chapter.

* * *

Sasuke sighed bored.

He simply hated parties, to many people and – more important – to many groupies of him. The Uchiha had moved very often in his life-time, had lived almost everywhere at least one time. But his fan-club seemed to follow him absolutely anywhere. Why the hell was he punished like that?! He even tried to paint his face so that he looked ugly, but still the women came and came... … And the fact that Sasori and Deidara went over to '_The Bat_' – an exclusive club for vampires which was right down the street – filled him with even more bitterness. He wasn't thirsty, but '_The Bad_' was more... uhm, vampire-friendly. Lower sound level and less bothersome company. But it was probably crowded too, it was New Year's Eve and bloodsuckers celebrated as well.

He graped his cross and closed his eyes._ Dear God, bring me out of here, please..._, he asked in mind and sighed heavily when he heard five more invitations to a date. Enormous ego, whatever, that was really too much for it.

He was just up to give up when he felt how his shoulder was touched and a low voice whispered into his ear.

"I have to show you something... in the bathroom..." Naruto breathed, grinning. The Uchiha shivered slightly, a strange feeling running down his spine. In the bathroom? With the blond? "Wait a moment and follow me... I'll wait for you..." the Uzumaki added, sounding sinful as hell. That voice made his skin crawl, stopping almost his heart.

The human had been close to him lately, _dangerously_ close...

He swallowed after one minute and got up, saying a short, "I need the bathroom." before he headed the door to the man's toilet. He took a deep breath and graped the knob tightly, pushed it down and entered quickly, closing the door behind himself. He immediately saw the blond boy, he stood in front of the mirror, eyeing his head.

The raven licked over his lips and asked, lowly, "What... do you want to show me...?" Why was he so nervous? Damn it...!

When the lad turned his head towards him, the huge grin over his lips, Sasuke's heart left out a beat. He starred at the tan lips, waiting for an answer.

The naive, beautiful face showed him the brightest smile ever and the sensual lips said, "I thought you could need a break from the girls." The Uchiha's chin dropped slightly, but he soon breathed stressed and walked to a basin, took some water and splashed it into his face. Why did he react that way? Why was he so... disappointed?

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, only a step away from the dark-haired.

"I don't like parties and humans can be really exhausting." he sighed, closing his eyes. He had a terrible headache and he was sure he would have it for a few days with the incarnation of chaos in his apartment. But luckily it was already 11 o'clock, soon he could get home – if the blond let them leave... …

"Hm, maybe you should dance a bit so you get distraked?" the youth considered, the stupid grin still in his face. Dark eyes narrowed over a pale shoulder, covered into black cloth. "What? I'm trying to be constuctional!"

"Leave it dobe, like anything senseful would came out of your little brain." Sasuke answered, looking into the mirror. He looked horrible – how could _anybody_ want to be around him at all? Were the human females blind or something?

"Why? It's a great idea! Believe it!" Naruto defended his argument, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Helpless moron," the other started, turning a bit towards the younger. "What do you think would happen if I get on the dance-floor?"

The Uzumaki snorted, "Don't tell me that you don't want to embarres the people because you 'think you can move well'. You're too selfish for that!" A giggle followed the answer and the bright-haired showed him his sparkling, white teeth. The raven just rolled his eyes.

"Usuratonkachi. I don't mean _that_," he sighed, dropping his head. How could a being which considered himself to the intelligent species be so silly? Did the Uzumaki knew what 'intelligent' meant? "If I start dancing the whole group who is waiting for me on the other side of this door," he pointed at the exit, "would press around me until I suffocate."

Naruto smirked. "I thought you _can't _suffocate at all?" He got an annoyed killer-glance. "But I knew that fact by myself, so I found the perfect place for you on the dance-floor!" The Uchiha rose an eyebrow. The blond _involved_ something in his plan? Unbelievable!!!

"Stop looking like a horse in the rain and come already." the youth said, graping the older's arm.

"Horse in the rain?" he repeated, trying to understand what the smaller wanted to say.

"Urgh..." the Uzumaki growled, "Have you never got what 'humor' is in 200 years?" He pulled the other out of the door but almost jerked back when the Uchiha stopped. "Teme! What's your problem?!"

"First, I never agreed to 'dancing', second, what place did you figure out?" the raven asked, suspicious. The lad rubbed the underside of his nose and grinned, pointing at a small stage on the side of the dance-floor. It had barely place for one, maximum two people. "Forget it." Sasuke hissed, getting free from the grab. He went backwards into the bathroom and the younger jumped after him, face red out of anger.

He took a deep breath and growled, "Why?! It's a great idea!"

"It's not. The hell I get up there." the Uchiha hissed, turning his head away demonstrably.

"Tch, you're just a killjoy... I bet it's funny." the Uzumaki added, trying to convince the other.

"No it's not." the vampire countered.

"C'mon! Just give it a try!" The blond played his final joker – a grin with big blue eyes.

"Never." Sasuke said, cold and short. The bright-haired narrowed his eyes.

"But I want to da~ance!!!"

"Fine, do it. But without me."

Naruto gritted his teeth but calmed down quickly. "Okay, fine. I don't want to force you to anything." he said, neutral and causing the taller man to lift the brow of his eye. He distrust that even more than that the human made the plan all by himself.

Meanwhile the Uzumaki lifted both of his arms, shruging his shoulders. "But I don't think I want to leave this place that soon. I feel like," he looked at the vampire with half lidded eyes, an evil shine in the blue orbs, "I could party until _noon_."

"... … You're kidding." the Uchiha said, his face dead serious and the whole body neutral. The Uzumaki lifted his hands over his own head instead, rocking his body into the rhythm of the bass which came through the walls.

"I feel like I could dance the whole night and more~" he breathed, tilting his head along with the rocking.

"That's extortion. I could press charges against you." the dark-haired threated and the blond nodded.

"You _could_..."

Sasuke hissed angrily, gritting his long, sharp teeth.

* * *

Naruto smiled all the time, watching the Uchiha with the corner of his eye. They were pretty close to each other because the stage was almost too small for both of them. But somehow the two students managed to not stamp on each other's feet and moved very well, too. As a result the two young men took mostly all attention of the people in the club.

Sasuke himself hold a bit back, letting the youth next to him shine in all his pride. He had to admit that the Uzumaki wasn't that bad, he knew how to use his body. Some of his 'fan-girls' founded even an 'Uzumaki-fanclub' and he couldn't hold back a smirk here and there. That he enjoyed the whole atmosphere, that he enjoyed himself together with the human would never escape his tongue. He would keep that little secret forever, the hell he would gave the bothering bright-haired a single feeling of victory. But he caught himself starring often at the tan youth, watching the sweat dripping down his temples and forehead.

When the song ended the whole party-society applauded, yelled and screamed for another dance.

The blond breathed heavily, his chest rising big while he closed his eyes, a serene expression on his face. Everyone was looking at him, everyone noticed that he was there. A fantastic feeling.

"Dobe, let's have a break before you collapse." the raven whispered into his ear, pulling him down of the stage. They weren't even on the ground when a huge group surrounded them, some of them already holding a drink for the two in their hands. Naruto smiled and took one of the glasses and just wanted to take a gulp when a pale hand stopped him. He turned his face to the dark-haired who said, "Take this one. I'm sure there is nothing in which shouldn't be." He swapped the drink with the younger's one and tried it out, carefully hiding his teeth.

"What was that for?" the human asked, sitting down on one of the sofas, right next to the Uchiha.

The vampire tilted his head to the youths ear and answered, "I can taste out any substance, even if there is something without taste I can figure it out. Drugs don't affect me, so I can try out what is clean." The younger giggled and patted the other's head with a grin.

"Are you saying you're my personal drug-dog?" he jocked and emptied his glass in one swallow. "Interesting thought!"

* * *

Soon the small table in front of the two students was full with empty glasses, a group of girls sitting around them, flirting. Naruto – a bit drunken, meanwhile – shared hot looks with some of the females while Sasuke kept staying cool, not caring about the humans.

He came often in such situations, but this time he felt somehow... angry. Really angry.

Suddenly the people got up, going outside and the bright-haired furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Moron, don't look like a horse in the rain." the Uchima smirked, standing up. He rested his arms on his hips and added, "Do you want to start into the new year inside a shady, stinky club?" Naruto rose and eyebrow, especially when the raven lifted his hand, holding it in front of the youth.

At that very moment a true, warm smile came over tan lips as he noticed that he had managed to set free the enjoyment which was deep hidden inside the Uchiha. And with a bright shine in his azur blue oceans he took the hand with pressure.

* * *

"Three... … Two... … One... …"

A loud hiss cut the choir and a colourful lightning brighted out the dark sky. Soon many others followed, red, yellow, blue, green, and many other fireworks explode on the night sky, celebrating the new year. All the people jumped and screamed out in joy, couples were kissing each other and good friends were singing and drinking. And some were just starring up to the thousand colours which drew a wonderful picture into the sky.

One pair of bright blue eyes was especially fascinated by that sight. His mouth was slightly opened and his azure orbs widened, not even blinking, afraid to lose one moment of the spectacular. Just as silent as himself another body stood next to him, starring up in the same direction. "Somehow I knew you liked things like this." the paler of them whispered, deciding it was more interesting to watch the blond human than the firework. His almost white skin turned into the same colour as the explosions, but his dark eyes seemed to suck in all the shine. He wasn't able to look away, captured by the happiness in the other's face. He enjoyed that, how the human looked like, able to show his emotions so easily.

Had he ever had so many expressions? Had he ever been able to look that way? So free and serene?

Suddenly the youth with the golden hair widened his eyes even more and spread his mouth, looking like he remembered something very important.

He turned his head, a beautiful smile over his face. The Uchiha widened his eyes, unable to say or do something. _An... angel?_, he thought, scared by his own mind.

"Happy new year, Sas'ke!" the high, clear voice said through the sinful lips, causing the vampire to stop breathing.

"Yeah... Happy new year..." the raven answered, eyes half lidded.

"Uhm... Thanks..." the Uzumaki said, noticing insecure the other came closer. But one glance into the black eyes and he turned secure, licking over his lips. The vampire came closer, capturing the youth with his appearance and the human let it just be, closed half his eyes, excited thinking of what was going to happen. He wanted the raven, he wanted him, wanted to be his.

Only barely an inch separated the two and their lips when suddenly an arm wrapped around the older's neck and he was pulled away, as well as the younger was graped on the shoulders, being turned away from the vampire. Before he could blink Naruto found himself between two foreign guys, one on every side.

"Hey, aren't you the one from the club? Who danced on the stage?" one of them asked, smirking slightly. His dark hair was styled upwards, almost looking like Kakashi's hairdo.

The other hid his face behind some kind of mask as he said, "Let me buy you a drink. You sure got thirsty."

"No, thanks guys." the blond answered, quickly, trying to get free but the strangers were strong.

Meanwhile Sasuke had a woman around his neck, she had long, black hair and a pretty cute face.

"What is doing someone like _you_all alone in a place like this?" she asked, smiling as fake as possible. The Uchiha was still a little bit perplex of the sudden movement, understanding that the female was definitely not a human. She ran her cold fingers up the man's neck, under his chin in order to lift it up. "I've never expected that you would be so gorgeous... What about having a drink, just you and me~?" she purred like a cat, getting closer to the raven.

But he didn't care about her, he was busy figuring out a strange, somehow familiar scent which reached his senses when he was close to the female. He closed his eyes, concentrating, until he snapped his eyes open, pushing away the woman as quickly as he could. In one second he reached for the blond lad and pushed him behind his body, his face directed to the three strangers. The Uzumaki was in alert in no time, a strange feeling taking control of his body.

Who were they?

"What do you want...?!" Sasuke hissed, dangerously and lowly like he did when his instincts came out. The human bit his lower lip, his mind working hard. Vampires? In the middle of humans? He thought that they were _safe_ here in the crowds... …

The three laughed lowly, their red eyes flashing up. The one with the mask stepped forward and answered, "The master send us out with a message for you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"I don't give a shit what that sick monster wants!" the raven replied, screening the vulnerable human with his body.

He clenched his fists and growled, "I gave you one minute to get the fuck out of here... And I warn you – obey and don't make me _angry_..."


	29. Questions and a visit

A/N: Hello dear, lovely readers. Err... I know I promised uploading more regularly, but I caught a damn cold/flue and I'm still pretty ill, along with a lot of stress. I feel really bad having left the uploading like that, therefore I uploaded the next chap now.

I hohe you had a nice Christmas and have a Happy New Year!

* * *

The three vampires chuckled, getting closer anyway.

The masked one – obviously some kind of leader – said in the name of the group, "We don't want to fight you. Master just send us for this," He pulled out a small letter from his jacked, holding it in front of the raven. Sasuke pressed harder against Naruto, afraid for his safety. He would have any problems handling the three guys, but if they got into a fight he didn't know if he could protect the Uzumaki properly.

"I said I don't care. Leave, now." the Uchiha hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"In this case he ordered to give you a short oral-message." the other said, tilteing his head. "There's a meeting in a few days. The commission will be there as well as the master. He offers his help to you-"

"I. Don't. Care!" the raven interrupted him, getting angry. He turned his head towards the blond and ordered, "Naruto, we're leaving, _now_." The Uzumaki looked up over the other's back and was up to reply something, but the vampire hissed, "I said _NOW_."

Swallowing the youth started moving, slowly and insecure. With one glance he had seen that the raven was really pissed, almost mad. Sasuke was walking next to him, the face still half directed to the three other vampires.

"Well, in this case there's nothing we can do, is there?" the masked male said, smirking. "But it's still new year. What about having a swallow together?" he asked, suddenly standing in front of the dark-haired. At the same moment the female with the long hair hugged the Uchiha from behind, wrapping her arms around his hard chest. "Kin seems to like you."

The ravenette took a deep breath with a hiss as he looked at the women over his shoulder. She seemed be transformed when she was around 20 years old.

"Let. Go." he ordered, voice colder than ice. But the female vampire just smirked back, narrowing her red eyes playfully. Meanwhile the two males tried – once more – to get nearer to the blond human.

Before Sasuke could even think he jumped in front of the human, growling dark and angry. He could smell, he could _feel_that the two strangers wanted to harm him, he could see how their greedy eyes were already sucking off the tan body in their minds. But the Uchiha would allow _anybody_ to get just too near to the lad... If one of them just tried to touch the youth again he would have broken their arms.

The one with the hairdo like Kakashi narrowed his eyes and hissed, "What do you think you're doing?! Is that your personal drink or what?"

"Yes, _he_ is." the raven growled as an answer, not thinking about his next words or his actions. He stepped closer to the man, narrowing his eyes and whispering, "Dare touching him and I'll rip out your fucking heart and screw it into your ugly face. Got it?"

"Yeah! You heard him!" Naruto added, standing right behind the older.

"Shut the fuck up, baka." the vampire answered, causing the youth to swallow. Every time he tried to help that stuck-up guy he kicked his help with his feet! But, this only and special time, the Uzumaki obeyed. "We are leaving now. You three should go to '_The Bat_' for a drink. Seems you really need it, do you, worthless Orochimaru-rubbish?"

Before the dark-haired could react he found himself grabbed on the collar and thrown away, crashing with a table which was on a wall. The blond gasped out in surprise, already on the rush to him, checking if he was alright.

Suddenly he was grabbed on the arm and jerked back, against a cold embrace. "You are going anywhere..." the Kakashi-one breathed into his ear. "You'll have to pay for your little friend's insolence..." He touched the youth's neck, forcing him to look up. But a loud noise let the four look over to the broken table, seeing – more or less – the Uchiha standing up again, his whole body wet because of the full glasses which were on the table. He stood there, eyes narrowed into a killer-glance and he growled loudly, stamping over to the group.

The one who was holding Naruto gasped in fear and tried to grap the youth tighter as a warning, but instead he screamed out in pain when the Uchiha had jerked his hand backwards, only a few inches away from the two. "I warned you..." he whispered, jerking the wrist even more so that the other let the human go. The Uzumaki ran next to him as an instinct, swallowing. But suddenly the raven graped his chest and pushed him away, he stumbled and fell down.

Confused the blond looked up, seeing how Sasuke was still holding the other, pushing him backwards with his grab. And then everything got to quickly for his blue eyes.

The masked man had obviously attacked the dark-haired, but somehow the Uchiha let his victim go and hit the other man with his clenched fist, blood streaming out of the man's mouth. He had broken some bones as well because the masked was holding his chin, painfully whimpering. Meanwhile the Kakashi-one hissed and jumped the raven but within one blink Sasuke had caught his arms, lifting them from the other's back. The vampire screamed out in pain, his shoulder-bones made even noices under the pressure, letting Naruto widening his eyes. But it wasn't just the horrible scenario which shocked him, but the Uchiha's face.

The raven was smirking all over his face, his eyes starring down at his victim with pleasure and hunger for more. He slowly lifted the arms higher, breaking the bones even more and enjoying the pain which reached his ears. A chuckle escaped his throat and he showed his sharp teeth, dislocating the shoulders more and more. He had even put his feet on the other's back, pushing him down while he held him still.

That sight scared the bright-haired youth on the ground, who started trembling. He had to do something, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop the older, if he even heard him when he called his name. Once more he was just a useless, weak being, unable to do something, unable to help. He wished Itachi or at least Kakashi would be there, surely the two of them could stop Sasuke and his horrific, cruel actions.

"What is this?!" suddenly a male voice said, causing the blond to look at the source of the sound. He saw two uniformed men, some kind of police-officers. Even if it was a difficult, bloody situation they stayed calm and Sasuke let the other go with a snort.

One of the strangers, he was wearing a hat and his hair hid half of his face, stepped to them and sighed, "Uchiha Sasuke... again."

The other one, he had addleheaded, dark hair and a bandage over his nose said, "Papers, please."

"Instead of wasting time with such organisational stuff you should better arrest those three people." the Uchiha answered, nodding towards the other vampires. "They planed attacking humans and belong to Orochimaru's gang."

_He's calm again..._,Naruto thought, thankfully. He figured out the two officer were vampires as well. There was a whole system behind the normal one, doctors, police-men... The blond wondered if there wasn't a whole village or even city with vampires, somewhere out in the world.

"Even if you're right it doesn't give you the right to play law." the one with the spiky hair said, taking some notes.

"You have to look after yourself better. Another violation and you'll get a one-way ticket to the headquarters." the other said, walking over to the other three and arresting them.

"Ha, _headquarters_..." Sasuke smirked, again his painful expression over the pale face. "Asking them I should have died centuries ago." The officer sighed, giving him back his pass. Then he turned to the Uzumaki, looking at him with a rose eyebrow.

"A _human_?!" he breathed, causing the youth to gasp. Unsure what to do or to say he stood up, swallowing.

"It's okay Naruto. Show them your identity-card." the raven said, lowly. The blond nodded, pulling out his pocket and giving the small card to the police-man who handed it back after one glance.

"I see. Lucky you you had company." he smiled, taking some other notes. "If one of them had bit you you would have been involved as well." The lad just nodded, afraid of doing a mistake.

"It's been an exciting night. We should go home now, shouldn't we?" the raven asked him, already walking away.

"Y-yeah!" the Uzumaki answered, running after him. He looked at the other's back, remembering what he had just seen. How could the bastard be so... cruel and harm a person like that? How could he enjoy the pain and torture so much? How could that man, who was sitting so often peacefully in his armchair, who made candy for kids and smile so _warm_ sometimes turn into such a... _monster_?

_What on earth happened to you, teme?_, he asked in his mind, glancing the pavement.

* * *

Days passed and Naruto even did his homework together with Sasuke. The Uchiha himself was completely health again, but seemed to be deep in thoughts lately...

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back at 7pm." the raven said, lifting his paintball-bag. "If you get hungry I bought you a pizza. All you have to do is baking it 20 minutes in the oven."

"Roger." the Uzumaki answered, waving his hand while he was sitting on his desk. He was putting some photos he had developed into an album, writing some short notes under them. He heard the main-door and looked over his shoulder, checking if the dark-haired was really gone. When he was sure to be alone he grinned all over his face, took out a dark-blue album and opened it. On every photo was Sasuke, doing various things like cooking, drawing and even here and there some where he was sleeping, as well as some photos from Christmas. Naruto had planned to give the album to the older as a present, showing him in some situations where he looked different than always. The lad was sure that the vampire would like it since he took in the moments when he had a free expression. A smile made its way over tan lips and the blond giggled lowly.

* * *

The youth kept working for another hour before he got up, stretching. He looked at the clock and got up, put on his jacket and left the apartment. He had a meeting at a special place and he took the bus, getting out after a lot of stations. He was in a nice part of the town, big houses and a lot of green was around him. He went over to one of the buildings and read the names before he pushed one of the bottoms, waiting for an answer.

Yes? a male voice said and he smiled, "This is Naruto!" The door opened at once and he went up the stairs until he saw a brunette man waiting for him in one of the doorways.

"Welcome Naruto! I'm glad you came." he smiled, hugging the lad.

"Me, too! Thanks for the invitation, Iruka-sensei." the youth answered and walked into the teacher's apartment. It was warm and nice, a good feeling run over his back when he took a deep breath. It looked like a secure and comfortable place, he almost felt like he was the older's own son who just came home.

"Can I offer you something? A cup of tea, coffee or maybe some hot milk?" the brown-haired asked and leaded the younger into the living-room where he took a seat.

"Milk sounds great. Thanks!" he smiled, sighing relaxed. He felt just great and he was glad that the man had invited him to his apartment for answering his questions. He hoped to find out some things that way.

Soon Iruka joined him with a cup of coffee and asked, "So – I hope I can answer whatever you want to know." A smile was over his face and he took a cookie, eating it while he listened.

"It's..." the blond started, biting his lips. It wasn't right asking around instead of going right to the bastard, but he knew very well that the vampire would have never answered him, even if his life depended on it. He took a deep breath. Now he was here and he wouldn't retreat. He was going to take his chance.

"Has Sasuke ever had fights at school?" he wanted to know, face serious and throat dry. The teacher sighed heavily, closed his eyes and scratched his head. "He had?" Naruto figured out and the other took a deep breath.

"Not exactly." Iruka replied and put his cup on a small table. He closed his eyes once more and remembered. "Sasuke was involved in a lot of fights outside school. The police once came to me, too." The Uzumaki faced the ground, his face becoming sad and cold. So the vampire was used to be violent...

"But when they visited me I asked them about some information, of course, and they told me that he only tried to defence himself. Every time he got messed up by a whole group..." The brunette sighed, opening his eyes while the blond wided his, swallowing.

He had thought wrong?

"Sasuke had never said a word..." he added sadly. "They said that they waited for him, attacked him after school... But he had never had injures or wounds, he missed only a few days in the whole year. I wished I had noticed it earlier..."

"What do you mean?" the Uzumaki asked, starring at the other's lips, afraid of loosing something.

"One day, a man came to our school. He wanted to talk with me about Sasuke and his marks." the teacher told him, biting his lower lip. "His name was Orochimaru-"

"What?!" Naruto yelled, jumping up. He observed the Uchiha even when he was at school?!

"You know him?" Iruka asked, confused and nervous.

"Yes!" the blond answered and sat back down on his armchair. "When we were at the hospital he came out from nowhere... Does that mean that he's after Sas'ke for a long time?"

The dark-haired ran his hand through his hair and whispered, "Looks like... However, after he left I went downstairs, but I had still some papers the Festival-Club needed. When I went down the corridor I saw that a door was open and I walked closer, seeing an incredible mess in one of the rooms. I'll never forget what I saw in there."

Iruka took a short break, taking a deep breath. Should he tell the youth what he saw? What he knew? But the blond seemed to be closer to the ravenette, not really close but still closer than the brown-haired himself would ever be. Maybe he could use the information better than him.

"It was the Drawing-Club, even if it was almost unacknowledged. Everywhere ripped sheets, destroyed tables and cut paintings. I was already in when I looked around and found Sasuke sitting next to the door, curled together." Naruto gasped, his heart leaving out a beat. "... He was trembling and didn't move when I knelt down next to him. He had a knife in his hand and I was first shocked, but when I got a view on one of the paintings I knew why – on every single one was drawn the same man and had destroyed everything he had done with the knife."

"Orochimaru..." the youth breathed weakly and Iruka nodded.

"If I knew, when I just had known..." he whispered, shaking his head. "After a while he said something to me. 'He was here, right?'." He could see how the Uzumaki froze with those words. "There was nothing I could do. I just hold him, but it didn't help. I asked what happened, but he answered none of my questions. After that he got up and went home. I called the police the same day when he was gone, but all they told me was that they were already looking for that man," he sighed heavily and frustrated, "That guy talked with me and I let him go!"

A heavy silence grew into the warm room until Iruka broke it. "Whoever that man is and however he's in contact with Sasuke – I'm sure that he has done something horrible to him."

"I know." the blond answered, narrowing his eyes. What the fuck happened?!

"You know?! Had Sasuke told you something?" the brunette asked, but the youth shook his head.

"I wish he had! But that silly bastard has eaten his tongue..." Naruto cursed, clenching his frist.

"Don't give up, Naruto." the older said with a weak smile.

"If anybody can find out what happened, then you can. You are closer to him than anybody before."


End file.
